Still There
by cloloveswah
Summary: Next in my sequel of stories  you need to read the previous to understand this one . 2 years on and Danny and Alice are blisfully in love, but will a horrfic event bring back unpleasent memories? And just why is Zoe still Miss Point?
1. Harmony at Leopards Den

_**Still there**_

_It's two years later at Leopards Den. Danny and Alice are still blissfully in love as are Zoe and Matt, but is there a reason why Zoe is still Miss Point and not Mrs Dillon? Will she ever marry Matt and will a horrific event that bring unpleasant memories for Danny and Alice show them the wound are still very much open?_

Ages of kids

_Charlotte – 14_

_Olivia – 19_

_Evan – 20_

_Lyndon – 3_

**Chapter 1**

Alice walked around the empty halls of the house, she was looking for Charlotte. She needed to talk to her about her report; it was of course perfect in every way, the usual comments...'_A pleasure to teach', 'a pleasant and well mannered young lady', 'excellent progress this year', 'Keep up the good work!'_. Alice knew exactly where her daughter would be. And she wasn't wrong.

Alice followed the beautiful sound that was being emitted from what used to the spare bedroom. Alice opened the door and slipped inside, she smiled as she saw Zoe, her step sister, sat at the old piano she had bought for Charlotte as a Christmas present, and Charlotte stood nearby.

Zoe was rocking gently in time to the music as her fingers hammered the keys of the piano in perfect order. Every now and then she'd add the perfect dynamics, or make a small comment to Charlotte. Charlotte was singing along, Zoe would every now and then nod her head a little more forcefully to signal Charlotte to begin.

Alice watched proudly. Charlotte had discovered her talents in the music and dramatics at school when she first took up music. Zoe had immediately put time into helping Charlotte. Alice knew why, of course she did, Zoe felt she'd wasted her chance and knew Charlotte should go places. Zoe had admitted to Alice, late one night when the pair had been up sharing a bottle of wine, that half of her regretted not pursing her musical career. It had been a tough time for Zoe back then. She'd been working hard at Mara, she had been so work orientated, and she'd had a throat infection that had ruined her voice permanently. She could still sing beautifully, but she lacked her original range and it would often frustrate Zoe when she couldn't reach the higher notes. Matt had been away and Zoe had been pregnant.

Yes, Zoe had been pregnant. It had come as shock to her; she hadn't expected it or planned it. Zoe wasn't even sure if she wanted kids, she certainly hadn't wanted a child at that time. She'd still been highly work orientated; she was still on the ladder of success. Matt was away completing some form of study and she knew she had to discuss it with him. Matt had returned elated at the news, but his failure to see Zoe's distress and worry caused a rift between them. It had taken time but slowly they had fixed their differences and nine months later came Sam.

Sam was now coming up to his second birthday, it was in a matter of months and he'd transformed Zoe. She'd thrown herself into the family role, her work ethic although still a hard worker she'd stopped the stupid hours, the stupid amount of effort. Of course, she still had her job at Mara, but she'd given up her responsibilities as head vet to David.

Sam was every bit the picture of Zoe, the blue eyes gave him away. Zoe had always said she knew how Danny and Matt felt when she and Alice used their eyes to get what they wanted. Alice sighed and clapped as she realised Zoe and Charlotte had finished their duet.

"What's up mum?" Charlotte asked, slightly breathless. She gathered her sheets together as Zoe continued to jam a little on the piano; Alice guessed that Zoe wanted to run through something else with Charlie.

"Nothing, you're report came, excellent as always." Alice beamed giving her daughter a hug. Charlotte returned it. She was almost Alice's height now, and her bouts of affection were becoming less and less frequent, but she was still impossibly close to Alice. "I do need to speak to you though... it says so on this letter." Alice pointed to the letter.

"Mum you don't actually have to follow them you know." Charlotte chuckled.

"I want to." Alice teased; she put the paper in her back pocket and jumped as she felt something hit her chest. She looked down and saw her stethoscope round her neck. "Not one old lady comment!" Alice chuckled.

"Well Alice..." Zoe teased finally stopping beating the hell out of the piano.

"Fantastic performance by the way guys! Love that song!" Alice beamed.

"Thanks mum." Charlotte said softly. She hadn't told anyone about her plans for her mum and Danny's anniversary!

"I gotta run, find Lyndon and your darling dad!" Alice smiled softly. She turned and walked out the room. Charlotte had taken to calling Danny dad all the time when she was younger and it had stuck. No one minded, in fact no one ever questioned the fact.

Zoe turned to Charlotte, a grin on her face.

"Pass us that guitar Charlie." Zoe pointed to an acoustic at the side. "Thanks. Your mum and dad are gonna love this you know."

"I know... I just feel like they've given me so much and I never do anything for them." Charlotte admitted as she drank from a bottle of water.

"They'll be so proud of you. Anyway, on with this, I have to go get Sam soon!" Zoe chuckled.

Alice wandered down to the animal hospital and saw Danny taking to Lyndon about the lions. Alice stopped and smiled. Her two men! She beamed both inside and out as she walked forward.

"So here you two are." Alice grinned.

"Mummy! Daddy says this lion is called Clarence." Lyndon told Alice, proud of the information he'd learnt.

"Your daddy's right." Alice smiled as she joined them; Danny kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Can I go see Tula?" Lyndon asked looking up at his parents. They both turned and looked outside and saw Tula stood with her family.

"Come on then." Danny smiled as he and Alice took Lyndon's hands.

"Swing me mummy, daddy!" Lyndon beamed. He loved it when they swung him in the air as they held onto his hands. Danny and Alice happily obliged, Lyndon giggling all the way up. He stopped and let go of their hands as he greeted Tula. Her trunk and moved over to him softly.

"Hello Tula!" Lyndon said with a natural air of confidence as he hugged Tula's trunk.

Danny and Alice simply smiled...


	2. A shock to the system

Matt drove back to Leopards Den, back to Zoe, their little boy. He beamed at the thought of the pair of them. He was still in love with Zoe, in fact, he'd never felt more in love with her. Yes, they'd had their ups, their downs, but they'd come through it stronger than ever, and now they were a family.

When Zoe had been pregnant it had been agreed that Matt and Zoe would move into the small hut Rosie used to live in. Rosie had no plans to return to Leopards Den soon and had been happy for Zoe to take it over with Matt. Of course, they still spent an impossible amount of time at Leopards Den and Matt, working the hospital with Danny and Alice, who had remained loyal to him, it made sense.

He pulled the Jeep up and saw Lyndon feeding Tula. He smiled, that little lad was so damn confident in any situation. A perfect mixture of Danny and Alice. The calm, laid back attitude of his father coupled with his mother's feisty attitude and natural independence had given him an overwhelming amount of humble confidence. Not arrogant or cocky, in fact a very well mannered and smart boy was the only way to describe him. Matt smiled, his nephew was one in a million!

He jumped out the Jeep and smiled even wider as he saw Zoe approaching. Sam in the back of her Jeep. He rushed up to her. His two favourite people in the world were here!

"Dada!" Sam cried out as Matt lifted him out the Jeep. Matt greeted him and began to swing him round, Sam laughed loudly.

"Hello Samster!" Matt grinned, he turned to Zoe after placing Sam on his hip. "And hello gorgeous" He kissed her softly.

Zoe sighed, would there ever be a time the touch of his lips, the endearments that fell from them didn't make her weak. She sighed.

"Hello, good day?" Zoe asked rubbing his arm.

"Yeh! Glad to be back though!" Matt told her truthfully.

"Right, well I have a shift to do... god, a vet working shifts." Zoe muttered in disgust. Matt looked down. He knew she didn't mean it in that way, but it sounded like she did... the way she spat the words... it was like the old times. The times when she'd been mixed up... confused, unsure of the pregnancy.

"Matt?" Zoe broke his train of thought.

"What sorry?" He covered himself quickly but it was too slow for Zoe's quick thinking. She glared at him angrily.

"Matt!" Zoe exclaimed, her voice lowered slightly. "It's a good job I don't have bad words in front of Sam!"

"What've I done?" Matt asked incredulous.

"I know what you were thinking..." Zoe snapped, her hard headed, stubborn as a mule nature becoming apparent.

"It was a brief memory!" Matt argued trying to prove his innocence.

"Thought we'd forgot those times!" Zoe asked, her blue eyes had darkened with rage.

"Well you obviously still have a problem with it." Matt hissed back. He was playing with Sam to keep him occupied. Zoe glared at him as he spoke the words.

"I'm going to work!" She announced before stomping off to get ready. Matt sighed – women!

Danny and Alice were in the kitchen. Danny was showing Lyndon how to wash his hands properly as Alice messed around with some letters. She looked to Danny.

"Danny." She said, he turned to her.

"What's up?" He asked as he praised Lyndon for drying his hands properly. Lyndon then clambered into the chair that was between his mother and father. He looked up at them both with interest, hoping for more attention.

"Read this." She said pointing to the letter.

Danny read it out loud.

'_Dear Mr and Mrs Trevanion,_

_It is with great pleasure that I introduce myself as the new owner of Mara and as your new neighbour. I am writing simply to announce that I am looking forward to continuing the long term partnership between the two game reserves and would like to arrange a meeting for us to discuss any matters and finalise any minor changes we may make._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mr Peter Barnes.'_

"What?" Danny asked in shock, "But Rowan, Vanessa?"

"They must have sold out? This doesn't make any sense though!" Alice frowned. "They are married, have Georgia and Petal, I thought they were happy!"

"I can't believe it." Danny muttered.

"Daddy?" Lyndon looked up. "Mummy?"

"What is it son?" They both asked at the same time, pushing their business matters aside.

"You look sad." Lyndon commented. "Lyndon give mummy and daddy big hugs and kwisses!"

He reached up and Danny picked him up. Lyndon wrapped his arms around him, but opened the hug for Alice just as he'd seen Danny do numerous times. Alice joined the hug and smiled as she felt her son kiss her gently. He then kissed Danny.

"There, mummy and daddy bwetter now." Lyndon smiled proudly. "I love mummy and daddy."

"We love you too baby." Alice told him, her blue eyes liquid soft. They happy family scene was broken by the slam of a door and Zoe storming into the kitchen. Lyndon looked at Danny who looked back at Lyndon. Danny and Lyndon turned. They looked so alike as they watched the scene, exactly the same expression and stance! Alice was watching Zoe as she threw bottles of water into a bag.

"Zoe... what's wrong?" Alice asked as she watched her step sister angrily moving around.

"Doesn't matter." Zoe mumbled continuing on. "Hello Lyndon."

"Auntwie Zwoi, auntwie zwoi!" Lyndon wiggled in Danny's arm. "Are you sad too?"

"No baby, I'm fine." Zoe told him kissing his cheek softly, her voice was softer as she spoke to her nephew. She noticed Sam crawling into the kitchen, she picked him up. "Hey, wee man, you shouldn't be crawling round on your own!"

"Me hide fwom dada!" Sam grinned. Zoe rolled her eyes, he had his silly head on and that meant trouble! Especially if he and Lyndon got together. Both were murder when they got together and ran the whole family up the wall!

"Sam!" Zoe sighed. "Ah well, mummys off to work, so you behave yourself?"

"Me good bwoi." Sam nodded seriously. Zoe kissed him gently on his forehead. Alice smiled.

"Alice would you mind, it's just..." Zoe couldn't think of an excuse.

"Yeh sure!" Alice beamed.

"You be good for auntie Alice and uncle Danny!" Zoe told Sam who nodded. Zoe quickly said her goodbyes before jumping in the Jeep. She sighed, she was in a much better mood, her son always cheered her up! Zoe left and waved at Thabo and Liv as she walked past before jumping in the Jeep and setting off to work.


	3. Time for change

Zoe walked into the surgery and smiled at David. He was sat down scribbling on some papers.

"Hey David." Zoe said light heartedly, her previous mood forgotten. Work had always been her escape, even more so now Sam was here. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy him being here, and she'd never change him being there, but sometimes as a woman and a mother, she needed that time to herself... work was the closest she got.

"Hey Zoe." David replied, Zoe frowned something must be up.

"Ahh come on, surely Rowan hasn't rejected you again?" Zoe laughed completely unaware of the situation.

"Zoe, I think you should go to head office." David sighed, "You've been called for."

Zoe frowned in confusion before bursting out into laughter. Why was David speaking in double Dutch to her?

"Head office? Called for?" Zoe laughed, "Have you had a bump to the head?"

"Just go Zoe." David told her, his tone had a hint of sadness in it.

It's then that Zoe got a bad feeling, and she felt a wave of de ja vu. Her mind flicked back to a dream she'd had two weeks ago. Hell, it had confused her at the time. She thought about it as she walked towards what she presumed was Rowan and Vanessa's office. The dream had been hazy, lacked detail, yet clear enough to show her in a bad atmosphere, torn. She knocked on the door before walking in.

"Most people knock and then wait to be called in." A man's voice came. Zoe frowned, that was not Rowan's voice. This guy had an American accent!

"Erm, who are you? And why are you in Rowan and Vanessa's office?" Zoe asked.

The man spun round in his chair, he smiled at her.

"Because this is now my office. Peter Barnes, I bought the Collins' out. You must be Zoe." He said standing up to greet her formally.

"Yes, that's me. Sorry, you must think I'm impossibly rude." Zoe smiled as she shook his hand. He looked down at his hand before inviting to sit in front of him. She took the seat and awaited for him to take his and continue.

"So you're the vet who works shifts, sort of speak?" Peter asked pushing his black rimmed glasses further up his nose.

"Well yes... I mean, I go on call and stuff. It was a favour from Rowan really." Zoe explained, feeling uncomfortable.

"Hmm. Well I like you, very feisty, very confident. Apparently a very good performer, an asset to Mara, but I'm a man who's paid a lot of money for this place and things must change Miss Point." Peter explained, he leant forward slightly. "Now, I don't want to lose a vet like you Zoe, you have a number of qualifications, and you're a perfect addition for my health spa, I mean physiotherapy training as well? But I can't have shifts being worked by vets."

"So what you saying?" Zoe asked, her eyes challenging him.

"I'm saying, I'm giving you a choice." Peter explained. He straightened his designer suit out. "Three months, in that time you decide. You either cut the shifts and work true veterinary hours, or you leave."

"What?" Zoe asked. "Is this my orders?" She stood up angrily.

"No, your choice." Peter replied leaning back in his chair.

"But I have a son, he's not old enough for me to work full time and Matt works full time..." Zoe exclaimed. "It's not as if I don't earn my pay!"

"My game park, my rules." Peter told her.

"What, so you just waltz in here and change everything?" Zoe growled.

"You make the change Zoe, three months, then I want a decision." He told her. "Close the door on your way out."

Zoe shook her head before stomping out. She slammed the door in anger and stalked her way down to the clinic. David looked up and saw her thunderous facial expression. She was breathing heavily, trying to get rid of her anger.

"You met Mr Beale then." David sighed, "He told me what his plans were for you."

"Oh great! Thanks for the warning David, thanks for the warning every fucking one!" She growled. "What the hell do I do eh David? I need to work to earn money... But I also need to be a mother to my son. What am I meant to do with him? Bring him to work with me?"

"Don't take this out on me!" David growled back, "It's not my fault your stupid brother sold up!"

"And it's not mine!" Zoe growled. She grabbed the list of call outs and her radio. "I'm off doing these."

"It' my turn too..." David argued.

"Do it tomorrow." Zoe muttered before running off.

Matt found Danny and Alice with Sam and Lyndon in the kitchen. They'd been dragged into cooking biscuits and both Sam and Lyndon were happily making shapes in the mixture.

"Look Daddy it's Clarence!" Lyndon beamed as he pressed the lion cutter into the dough.

"Well done son." Danny grinned patting his back gently. "Hey Sam, that's a great zebra."

Sam beamed at the praise and continued. He looked up and saw Matt and immediately shouted daddy. Matt walked over with a massive grin on his face.

"Hey monkeyman, wondered where you'd got to!" Matt laughed, "Had a feeling you'd be with Lyndon!"

"Making biskuits daddy!" Sam told him placing his hands on Matt's stubble. He left two small white hands prints on his face. Matt laughed as he saw Alice put the first set of biscuits in the oven.

"Thanks for looking after him." Matt told them with a smile. "You know how it is."

"You're welcome although I think you wouldn't have been if we hadn't made biscuits..." Alice laughed.

"Silly heads were on." Danny explained, "Anyway, when are you and Zoe going to get married?"

"I dunno... I don't even know if she wants to marry me. She went mad at me today for the tiniest little thing." Matt sighed leaning against the table watching his son.

"She's under a lot of pressure Matt." Alice told him as she lifted Lyndon to wash his hands, she then did the same to Sam.

"I know but I have to work." Matt shrugged. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Be there for her, be her rock." Alice said, "See, when you come home, you're suddenly in charge, you take comfort from her? But what about Zoe? She needs you for comfort." Alice explained. Matt frowned slightly as if he wasn't sure. "Look Matt, some days, I come out of that surgery or off my call outs and I'm in a foul mood. But I have Danny here waiting for me, and I'm waiting for him. He's my rock, if I have a bad day, Danny's there to make it better, just as if he has a crap day, I'm there for him. It's about give and take Matt."

Danny nodded in agreement. "Alice is right."

"I'll try." Matt promised, he looked at Sam who was falling asleep. "Come on Super Sam, time for bed mister! I'll see you tomorrow." Matt smiled.

"See you later" Danny and Alice chorused together. Alice looked at Lyndon who was covered in flour.

"I think it's time you had a bath!" Alice chuckled as she picked him up and walked off to perform her own motherly duties. Danny smiled for a moment, before walking after her.


	4. Got to give

Matt was sat in the chair in the living room, asleep. He was exhausted. A full day's work, an argument with Zoe and then Sam refusing to go to bed had tested his stamina and he couldn't help but collapse in the chair.

Zoe trudged through setting her bag down on the side. She sighed as she saw a sleeping Matt in his chair. She looked over to him and immediately felt guilty. He didn't deserve the way she treated him sometimes, he meant everything to her, and she was sick of hurting him. She exhaled a deep breath she'd been holding in, she'd change that.

Zoe went outside and stood on their small veranda, looking over the African bush. She thought of work, she thought of her family, she thought about the future. She didn't know what to do, for the first time ever, Zoe was a dead-end. She had no easy route. She didn't have work to lead her through, all she had was the fact she was a mother and fiancée who had a young son. She continued to stare into the distance, mulling over her options.

Danny and Alice were sat in the living room, each sipping a glass of wine. Lyndon was fast asleep and for once, Danny and Alice had nothing more to do than sit back and relax. It was early too, which meant they had even more time to unwind than they usually did. Alice snuggled into Danny closer as she brought her knees up to rest on the sofa. Danny smiled and kissed her hair gently as he wrapped an arm around her.

Dupe walked in, complete with his bottle of whiskey and his whiskey glass. Danny suddenly remembered the letter he and Alice had received earlier. Danny reached over to the side table and grabbed it.

"Dupe, read this." Danny said as Dupe wandered over for it. He took it and read it quickly before handing the letter back to Danny.

"But what about Rowan, Vanessa?" Dupe exclaimed, he was just as shock as Danny and Alice had been.

"Who knows." Alice shrugged, her tone slightly bitter. Danny squeezed her arm gently, he knew how much Rowan and Vanessa's children, the twins, Petal and Georgia meant to her. Auntie Alice was also a hit with them too!

"Ach, I hope they get in touch soon." Dupe sighed sitting down across from them. "For your sake Alice."

Alice laughed sourly as Dupe uttered the words. She shook her head, biting her lower lip. "Yeh, this is Rowan we are speaking about. He'll probably show up five years later, just to say, here you go Alice this is how it feels not to see your nieces for years and years." Alice had a frown set in her features as her dire thoughts took hold.

"Hey... Alice, come on." Danny murmured, "That was a long time ago... look, I'll ring them tomorrow."

Alice nodded and wrapped her arms around Danny, but the thoughts still remained.

"So you gonna meet his guy?" Dupe asked.

"Mr Beale?" Danny shrugged. "I suppose so. Though he can come here, we have enough to do without chasing around businessmen."

"You know maybe you could ask Zoe about him." Dupe suggested looking towards Alice who had just began to listen again.

"Suppose." Alice agreed, taking a sip at her wine. "She might know a bit about what's going on."

"Tomorrow." Danny mumbled as all three people fell into silence.

Matt stretched, god, he'd fallen asleep in the chair again, he took a look at the time... eleven PM, god, Zoe would have been home for nearly three hours now! He jumped up and walked towards the front door, he wanted to check it was locked. He tested it and noticed it was open. He was about to close it when he noticed a shadow, he opened the door quietly and saw Zoe leaning on the veranda, staring over the darkened horizon.

"Hey..." Matt whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hey." Zoe replied leaning back into him slightly. She continued to look over the bush.

"You're cold, how long you been out here for?" Matt asked her softly, kissing her neck once.

"Since I got in from work I suppose." Zoe admitted, "I have a lot to think about I suppose." She looked down. Matt suddenly spun her round.

"What's wrong Zoe?" He put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up to him with tearful eyes, her lip quivered. He pulled her straight into his chest and warm embrace as her tears began to unravel.

"I can't take it anymore Matt." She whispered hoarsely into his chest. "Work... being a mum, being your fiancée... it's too much and one's got to give!" She cried. "And it's started."

"Hey, Zoe come on..." Matt tried to raise her spirits but instead he was greeted by her face, her blue eyes full of hurt, sadness was etched all over her face.

"Matt, Mara's been taken over... 3 months Matt and I have to make a decision... leave or work full time. Neither are possible!" Zoe cried. "We both need to work but I can't leave my son in care all day, I don't have it in me. And you, Matt, I need you! I'm so sorry for treating you the way I did."

Matt sighed. "We'll get through this Zoe, I promise, we'll get through this."

"But what do I do Matt?" Zoe asked him looking into his eyes.

"You come inside with me, and you get some rest, you're exhausted Zo." Matt said softly. "I'm here for you no matter what!" He promised. She kissed him gently before both made their way inside.

Danny and Alice were now led in bed, Danny looked at her from where he was lying. She looked back at him, their eyes met.

"You are beautiful." Danny whispered running his hand down her body. She smiled at him.

"You're my handsome macho game vet." Alice whispered moving closer to him. She began to kiss his neck. "And I love you."

"I love you too." He mumbled as she moved her way down his body. He let her take charge before returning the favours. It wasn't long before both people had given themselves completely to the other as love filled the room...


	5. A meeting

Danny looked up as he heard the roaring engine of a car. Alice too looked up from where they were sat having a break on the veranda, both had stethoscopes round their necks and were still covered in the bodily fluids of animals, hay and whatever else they'd messed with this morning.

"Who drives a Mercedes SL out in the bush?" Danny spat, a frown on his face, at the same time Lyndon came running out to see his parents on their break. As he reached them he turned to the car, the very same expression Danny wore slowly began to appear on Lyndon's face.

"Who's that daddy?" Lyndon asked. "No one drives posh brum brums out here."

"I don't know yet son." Danny replied, "Sure we'll find out." Danny told him standing up ready to greet whoever it was. Lyndon raised his arms and gave Danny an expression he'd inherited from his mother. The expression that Danny could never say no to. "You're getting a big boy." Danny told him as he lifted him up and placed him on his hip.

"I'm gonna be even taller than mummy daddy!" Lyndon stated proudly. Alice turned to Danny, her head tilted as they walked down the steps of the veranda.

"It is the truth dear." Danny laughed, "Although I may have taught him that truth..."

"You'll learn..." Alice promised him, she and Danny turned their attention to the man who had just got out the car.

He was a tall man, although not quite Danny's height, with short, grey hair. He wore designer glasses, black rimmed with silver arms, and a designer grey pinstriped suit to match. His obviously diamond encrusted watch glinted in the sun as he made his way towards them.

"Can we help you sir?" Danny asked.

"Help you sir?" Lyndon parroted. Alice shook her head at him and put her finger to her lips. Lyndon piped down immediately.

"Ahh yes, I'm here to see Mr and Mrs Trevanion." The man told them, his accent distinctively American.

"Well you've found us." Alice smiled,

"Ah excellent, Peter Beale, I sent you a letter. I'm the new owner of Mara, thought I'd drive by and see you in the comfort of your own home." He held his hand out to Danny and Alice who shook it in turn.

"Well, I'm Danny and this is Alice." Danny introduced themselves, Lyndon thrust his hand out to Peter.

"I'm Lyndon Daniel Trevanion!" He told the man, his confident nature causing Peter to laugh. He shook the young boys hand gently.

"There pleased to meet you young man." Peter told him, Alice shook her head at Lyndon.

"Sorry, he's over confident sometimes!" Alice chuckled. "Come inside, we'll get you something to drink and something to eat."

Peter accepted her offer graciously, as they made their way into the kitchen.

Matt was driving to Leopards Den, Sam was at day care and Zoe was at Mara, working away. This morning she'd been going about as though last night hadn't happened. He sighed, he'd have a word with Alice. She also got Zoe to see straight in times like this – Alice succeeded where even he failed.

As he pulled the Jeep up he noticed a Jasper Blue Mercedes Benz sports car. He whistled slightly, somebody has some cash! SL65 AMG? He shook his head with a smile before making his way into the house.

"Oh sorry." He mumbled as he walked in on Danny and Alice in what seemed to be a meeting with a very important man. Lyndon was there though, which was weird.

"Uncle Matt!" Lyndon shouted jumping off his chair and forgetting he was a miniature businessman and running up to Matt. Matt gave him a huge hug and picked him up.

"Hey soldier, how about we go see the animals, leave mummy and daddy alone with this man yeh?" Matt asked, but when usually Danny and Alice would appreciate this, both shook their heads.

"Matt, before you go, we'd like to meet Mr Peter Beale." Alice told him

"He's the new owner of Mara." Danny added, finishing Alice's sentence.

"So pleased to meet you!" Peter beamed.

"Shame I can't say the same." Matt declared, his attitude openly hostile.

"Matt!" Alice spat, a warning tone to her voice.

"Sorry, but have we got a problem?" Peter asked walking forward.

Matt thought of Lyndon first, "Hey mate, why don't you go in the study and talk to Dupe, I'll come get you in five yeh?"

Lyndon nodded and ran off excitedly, Matt turned his attention back to Peter.

"Damn right we have a problem!" Matt shouted angrily.

Danny and Alice shot each other a look of confusion, they hadn't heard about Zoe's work life, or Peter's proposals. They assumed he was a sound enough guy, he seemed to be eager to keep the friendship and didn't want to change anything to affect Leopards Den in a bad way.

"Zoe." Matt stated, "Now, she is one of the strongest women I know. She's a hard worker, polite, funny, amazing, credit to your game park... and you threaten her with redundancy if she doesn't work the same hours as David!"

"I think I've been fair enough." Peter argued.

"Oh yeh, so fair! Hello, I'm Peter the new owner, and on my first day and first time meeting you I'm going to give you an ultimatum that's going to turn your life upside down! I don't care that you have a son who needs you or anything else for that matter, I just want more profit!" Matt replied sarcastically. "She works almost full time!"

"Three months to make that kind of decision is generous!" Peter argued.

"Zoe works her arse off at Mara. She comes home absolutely knackered, she does more over time than three workers put together!" Matt argued.

"What's up lover boy, she not giving you a good time!" Peter ribbed. Matt took a step forward.

"ENOUGH!" Danny shouted over their bickering. Alice just stood back, thinking. Zoe... job... Matt... lose it... something was seriously wrong. She'd never seen Matt get so mad over something like this.

"But..." Matt began.

"No buts, go show Lyndon the animals, then take him for his afternoon at school. Then I want your jobs done... and you." He turned to Peter. "You don't speak to anyone in my family like that, got it?"

"He's not your family, he's your employee." Peter pointed out.

"He is family." Alice suddenly piped up, "Zoe, Mr Beale, is my sister, well step-sister. He's her fiancée, and therefore he is family."

"You're not business people! You're fools!" Peter exclaimed.

"Right I've had enough of you. Out." Danny told him standing forward, no one was talking about his family in that way.

"What you gonna do if I don't?" Peter asked cockily.

"You see that tractor down there?" Alice asked signalling to the tractor that had arrived the previous day. It was there as a favour to a friend of Fatani's. He was on holiday and wanted somewhere to put it. It had large prongs on the front for carrying hay. "If you don't get in your car and drive off back to Mara, I will drive that tractor right into your lovely £100,000 car and put the prongs right through the windows, and personally drive it back to Mara for you!"

Peter looked at her, god, those eyes flashed fire. He gulped; he actually believed this woman would do it. Danny too, he appeared to be in agreeance with her. He picked up his car keys and stalked outside, stupid bloody families!

**A/N – Peter's not making a good impression! **


	6. Emergency!

Zoe shook her head as the roar of a sports exhaust rippled the quiet South African air, she looked out of the window in the surgery to see the Mercedes, the one that belonged to the not so delightful Peter Beale, skidded to a stop. She smirked as she heard the slam of a door, someone was grumpy.

The radio began to crackle loudly; David looked up from the papers that he was filling in.

"I'll get it." Zoe mumbled putting down the scalpel she'd been cleaning, she picked up the radio. "Hello?"

"Zoe?"

"What's up Mirandoni?" Zoe asked as she heard the voice of the head ranger. He began to fill in details on how the elephants had knocked down the fence nearest to the town and how the lions had escaped. "Damn it! We'll get some help, see you soon." She grabbed all the essentials and her Jeep keys.

"You go as many vets as you can, I'll alert the rangers round here now. You best get Beale an'all." David told her.

"Thanks." Zoe teased before reverting back to the seriousness of the situation, she grabbed a couple of guns, one tranquiliser and one shot gun... she wasn't taking any risks. Suddenly her mind sprang to Lyndon.

"Leopards Den come in." Zoe spat into the radio, throwing stuff into her Jeep before running off to find Peter.

"Sup Zoe?" Matt asked, she could hear the roar of his engine, Lyndon in the background.

"Matt get back to Leopards Den, do not take Lyndon to school! There's animals on the loose in town! Just get back!" Zoe told him.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Just do it! We've alerted all the buildings, but we want as many people out of there as possible!" Zoe told him, "See you soon!"

She finally found Peter talking to some guests.

"Peter, dump the designer jacket and grab a gun, you've got some work to do!" Zoe told him, "We have a serious situation and we need all the help we can get!"

"Do you mind? I'm talking to..." Peter began.

"Oh will you shut up and get a move on, you won't be talking to anyone..." She lowered her voice so the guests didn't hear. "Our animals are rampaging through town!"

"WHAT?" Peter asked in shock running after her, he unlocked his Mercedes.

"You can leave that mate, come with me!" Zoe told him, "Just drop by Leopards Den, we need all the help we can get."

"No way." Peter ordered, crossing his arms as Zoe put her foot down, he quickly grabbed the seat. He wasn't used to this way of driving, he cruised, he didn't do fast, he didn't do emergencies, he did luxury.

"Yes way, they have three vets, two of which can track pretty good and Matt's getting up there, then they have Dupe who's the best tracker in this area... he's better than a machine!" Zoe told him, "In an emergency Mr Beale, you forget your stupid little quarrels."

"What kind of place do you people live in?" Peter asked quietly, Zoe turned to face him for a moment. It was then she realised something about him, he didn't understand this way of life...

"Peter, you're used to the harsh life of the city. Where it's every man for himself, everyone's out to get each other. Yes this place has problems, but you have to get along with everyone. You need all the contacts you can get, this place is remote, and because of that there's a huge community spirit."

"Then how does a newcomer fit into that?" Peter asked bitterly.

"Hey, I haven't lived here all my life... neither has Alice, Matt, even Danny. We're all newcomers really, you just have to fit in, pull your weight... you've not done the best of jobs there have you?" Zoe sighed as she pulled off the road into the Leopards Den drive.

"Not really... but how can I get in?" Peter asked.

"Make sure you don't fall out with Fatani, the bar is one place for making contacts. Don't rush people, and show you're willing to muck in. Also, I wouldn't be flashing that car around of yours. Get a four wheel drive out a bit more often! Anyway, sure those potholes aren't good for those cars!" Zoe laughed; she suddenly pulled the car to a halt and ran through the halls of Leopards Den leaving Peter to think about her words.

Alice was sat down at the kitchen table having a five minute break when she saw a red faced Zoe running through the halls.

"Alice, grab a couple of guns and your essentials, we have animals on the loose!" Zoe told her. "Is Danny about?"

"He's in the Study... I think he's trying to get through to Rowan for me..." Alice sighed as she sprang into action. "You go get what guns I'll need and my boxes, I'll tell Danny to follow on with Matt and grab Dupe."

Zoe nodded as Alice ran off in the opposite direction. Alice opened the door to the Study and saw Danny frowning, the phone pressed to his ear. She ran up to him.

"Danny, honey, I'm going with Zoe, there's animals running loose round town. Can you follow on with Matt if we radio co-ordinates! I think Zoe's taking tranqs and lives." Alice told him quickly.

"Yeh sure thing Alice, I'll get ready now, what about Lyndon?" Danny asked.

"Ask Nomsa or Caroline... we have to sort this one Danny!" Alice told him passionately.

"Be careful then, I love you." Danny told her.

"Love you too." Alice replied as they kissed quickly. He watched Alice run off and meet Zoe, before snapping into vet mode, and running off to sort things out.

"Move." Zoe told Peter signalling to the back of the truck.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I said move. I want Alice in front, you and Dupe in the back." Zoe told him as she jumped in the driver's seat.

"But I'm..." Peter began.

"Incapable of shooting an animal at speed... I want Alice in the front, she can use a gun and besides, she is a woman... now remember your manners and move your arse." Zoe told him, he did so and Alice jumped in the front. As Zoe set off, a cloud of dust rose.

"Live or tranq Zoe?" Alice asked.

"Live." Zoe replied. "If we get attacked whilst moving we need to be safe. Just try and shoot em down Alice, only kill if necessary."

"Why don't you just kill it?" Peter asked.

"Because that's not the way we do things round here." Alice replied giving him an icy glare. She grabbed her seat with one hand as Zoe steered off road. She was driving quickly over the rough terrain. Suddenly she hit some mud, the Jeep began to skid.

"Put it in low box Zoe!" Alice said.

"It is in bloody low. We wouldn't be moving through a swamp would we if it weren't?" Zoe replied.

"Love to see you in the snow in a two wheel drive car then." Alice laughed.

"Hah! Yeh, god, you should have seen me in the Suzuki Jeep I had. Donuts in the snow and everything! Got anywhere that little thing." Zoe smiled.

"God, you are mad!" Alice laughed.

"Erm, have you looked at yourself?" Zoe asked, a grin on her face. "Wheeee!" She giggled as the Land Rover slid sideways, she expertly drove straight into the skid and immediately had the Jeep back on track. Alice looked at her open mouthed.

"Where did you learn...?" Alice asked in shock.

"You seen where my horses were Alice? Bloody hell, talk about snow!" She laughed, "I was driving up that hill in the snow when I was 10!"

"Isn't that illegal?" Dupe asked.

"Yes." Zoe laughed. "God, the things we used to do."

"The things you still do!" Alice chuckled.

"Hey! Going sledging on the sandy hill was not just my idea!" Zoe argued, remembering one of her and Alice's not so bright ideas. "I broke my finger cos of you!"

"HAH! Well who was the one who tried to fly?" Alice replied as she toyed with the gun.

"I was drunk!" Zoe replied, "Oh shit." She mumbled as the Jeep began to slide once more, this time it was a lot harder for Zoe to drive out of, she just about managed.

"Right! Can you not go on normal land? This is dangerous!" Peter squeaked. "I fear my life."

"No, we're going the quickest route. No one else is scared. Are you scared Alice?" Zoe asked.

"No... only of what torture you have in store for me." Alice teased.

"Dupe?" Zoe asked.

"Course not woman, man's bloody soft! Only a bit of sliding, not as if a tree's coming through the window." He laughed, suddenly Alice's head dropped. Her eyes diverted, her body tensed as she remembered the storm. Zoe touched Alice's hand quickly before grabbing the wheel once more. Alice swiped at her eyes, suddenly Dupe realised what he said. "Oh Alice! I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"No, it's ok Dupe." She said quietly before turning round and patting his hand. "Honestly, I'm fine."

"I can't believe I didn't think..." Dupe mumbled sadly.

"Dupe, don't fret." Alice told him. "I just remembered for a minute, I haven't thought about it for a while... I'm glad someone brought it up. Cos the longer I leave it, the worse it gets."

"In other words Dupe, she and Danny haven't had any fun times!" Zoe laughed.

"ZOE!" Alice exclaimed, going slightly red.

"OH! ITS TRUE!" Zoe laughed as they finally hit another track.

"I'm not even going to answer! It's none of your business!" Alice told her sister, "Anyway, you've been a mood... unresolved sexual tension Zoe?"

"Oh, you wanna go there?" Zoe asked turning to Alice. Both sets of blue eyes glistened as they needled one another.

"Not really, ewww!" Alice giggled.

"Not there! Eurgh, no way, Danny can go there on my behalf!" Zoe said dryly, "I'll charge you for my therapy sessions, you trying to scar me woman?"

"You know I pity Danny and Matt when you two are like this!" Dupe chuckled.

"Right we are here, Dupe you ready to track?" Zoe asked.

"No problem." Dupe replied jumping out the Jeep.

"Peter you go with Dupe, you need to learn some skills." Zoe nodded. "Me and Alice will drive behind."

**A/N – Bit of a filler... but some clues to what lies in store!**


	7. Operation argument

Danny and Matt were well on route to the place Alice had told him over the radio. He came to the place where he could either take a short cut or go the long way round. It was either an hour or a quarter of an hour! He picked up the radio.

"Alice?" Danny asked, his voice was soft as her name slid from his lips.

"Yeh Danny?" Alice replied, Danny's heart stopped a moment, that lilting Scottish accent!

"Did you take shortcut or go long way? I'm at the turning now." Danny told her looking over to Matt who had his eye on the area, scanning it for any unwanted passengers.

"We went over the swamp way, it's pretty bad Danny, you'll need to engage four wheel drive low to get through, Zoe was skidding all over." Alice replied.

"YOU SO BEST NOT BE CALLING ME A BAD DRIVER!"

Danny laughed as she heard Zoe's shout over the radio. He then remembered he needed to reply to Alice.

"Ok, I'll take swamp route." Danny told her as he turned the Jeep, quickly throwing it into four wheel drive low.

"Be careful Danny." Alice replied. "See you soon."

"You too, bye." Danny put the radio down. He felt the Jeep skid as it hit the mud, he drove through it and carried on, his mind well and truly on the task in hand.

Meanwhile Zoe and Alice were out of their Jeep and on foot. They'd decided to go the rest of the way on foot. Dupe was tracking.

"What animals Dupe?" Zoe asked as he bent down observing prints.

"You got yourself, an adolescent giraffe, couple of ellies I'd say but you got them back, you got yourself about three lions and he bent down once more, wildebeest. It's not the best of mix in a small area Zoe." Dupe sighed.

"Damn it. Right well we'll all take the Jeep, Dupe you can track from the Jeep?" Zoe asked him.

"Yeh... put your foot down though Zoe, there's lives at risk!" Dupe exclaimed. No one had noticed Alice was extremely quiet.

"How did you know what animals were missing?" Peter asked looking at Dupe, he'd secretly been in awe of the tracking skills he'd just witnessed.

"Years of practise." Dupe replied, "Zoe go right."

Peter was shocked as Zoe took the man's word for it. Zoe noticed the road was straight, she noticed Alice seemed quiet, distracted almost. This wasn't Alice... usually she'd be very focussed, something like this. Zoe looked at Alice and sighed, she reached her hand over and placed it on Alice's.

"Alice, what's up?" Zoe asked softly.

"What? Umm, nothing." Alice lied. The truth? She was thinking hard about the storm. The animals loose round town, Dupe's earlier comments, it all hit home how close she'd come to loosing Danny forever. She was remembering that awful day.

"Don't lie Alice." Zoe said taking her hand off Alice's hand as she changed gears. "What's Danny done or said? I'll beat him up for you..."

"Danny's not done anything." Alice told her, Zoe looked to her and noticed Alice had looked her in the eye, Zoe nodded, she believed her.

"Well, what is it then? Danny is the only one who gets you like that, oh and Charlie and Lyndon... but it's always Danny!" Zoe argued, Peter was about to comment when Dupe put his finger to his lips and shook his head. Peter quietened down.

"Fine... It's just... you know, I'm kinda remembering the storm, thinking about Danny... the animals loose round town... his panic when... when the lion bit me." Alice was stammering by this point, she turned away, she was not about to cry!

"Ok Alice." Zoe said, her eyes reverted back to the road. She knew that Alice didn't cry in front of anybody, and the way she'd stammered and then turned away had been Zoe's cue to shut up.

"Ok?" Peter exclaimed, "Is that all you say?"

Zoe turned round, her blue eyes flashing with anger. She knew they were reaching the township now, but no one was saying stuff like that to her.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you. You have no idea what's happened around here. Now keep your snidy comments to yourself, because you have no room to comment, she's my sister not yours. Not one more word Peter." Zoe spat, she pulled the Jeep to a halt and grabbed a gun. "Focus Alice."

Alice nodded as they walked on. Zoe had her gun raised. She spotted the lions and pointed them out to Alice and Dupe.

"Let's see if we can tranq them." Zoe mumbled, "Lives at the ready."

They nodded, they all aimed their guns at their own lion. Peter stood back, the shot gun in his hand. His whole body trembled with fear, how could these people do this day in day out? He jumped as he heard the lions roar. One was still ok, it hadn't dropped, they hadn't even got him! The lion began to run towards him. Alice had it, her aim was quick and precise.

Peter raised his gun shakily and before he knew it he had shot – at the exact same time Alice had fired the tranquiliser. Alice, Zoe and Dupe jumped in shock.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Alice shouted angrily as she and Zoe ran forward. "Zoe the tranq has hit her straight into the bullet wound!"

"We'll have to operate and fast!" Zoe commented, "There's no way we can get her to a clinic... back of jeep job." She ran off to grab a sling, "You," She growled at Peter, "You best get right out of my sight, go with Dupe, forget your gun by the way! And get some animals rounded up." She ran off to the Jeep and grabbed the sling.

Soon the lion was in the back of the Jeep. Alice and Zoe were working hard, but they weren't doing well. Alice couldn't find the bullet, and the tranq dart had made it even worse! At that moment they both heard a Jeep come to a halt. Danny and Matt!

"Danny." Alice shouted. Danny immediately ran over.

"A tranq to a bullet wound? What were you thinking?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"What was I thinking?" Alice began, Zoe quickly intervened.

"Start world war three later, we have an animals to save. Danny ideas please? We have the bullet, but the tranq has had a bad effect. Infection maybe?" Zoe told him.

Danny looked quickly, he nodded.

"I don't think there's anything for her." Danny sighed, Zoe nodded and placed the lion down. She put the gun to lions head before pulling the trigger, Danny and Alice dropped their heads in respect. Zoe quickly wrapped the animal up to try and prevent the blood staining the ground too much. Zoe shuddered slightly as she remembered the first time she'd seen an animal shot. It had been her beautiful pony, little Lucy. God, she loved that pony! She'd been just three years old, three years old when she'd broke her leg. Zoe gulped as she remembered the vet missing the broken leg, the ponies suffering... she remembered the way they did it too. The little hand held thing, no bigger than a mobile. The man just acted as though he was stroking her and then bang she was gone. No pain, gone in peace. But the blood. Zoe shook the thought from her mind. It had been the right thing to do. Matt came over to help her carry the corpse.

Danny walked up to Alice slowly, he knew he'd snapped at her when he shouldn't. He didn't even know if it was Alice who had shot him. His face dropped as Alice walked away from him, he swallowed before finding his voice.

"Alice." He called for her but she took no notice. She just picked up the gun and carried on walking. Danny grabbed his gun too and ran after her.

"Leave me alone Daniel." Alice said coldly as she walked quicker.

"Alice please!" Danny shouted, "I..."

Alice shot round, Danny grimaced, he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"What, you didn't mean to blame me for that animal's death?" Alice asked him. "If you must know, I was tranq'ing the animal. I shot it, but at the same time Peter shot a live round, like the Van Heerden accident only worse! I couldn't pull the dart back Danny, I'd aimed for the rump and Peter had shot randomly, it was only fate that made them land that way!" Alice shouted, "So if you don't mind Danny, I'd rather go on my own."

"Alice, I'm sorry. I can't take it back, if I could I would, but you have to know I didn't mean it." Danny told her.

"There's always meaning underneath. You blame me for something, I know you do." Alice told him looking down, kicking the sand.

"Alice, I don't blame you for a thing..." Danny began.

"Then what made you say that?" Alice asked him.

"My stupid, idiotic brain?"

"You said it." Alice mumbled trying to hide the smile that wanted to spread across her face.

Danny suddenly placed his hands on Alice's shoulders and spun her round so she was facing him.

"Alice, you know that sometimes I'm a... Good god." Danny quietened.

"GOOD GOD?" Alice exclaimed laughing. "Hah, you wish!"

"No, I mean, good god... I mean, erm... there's a wildebeest behind you and it's erm... kinda... charging at us." Danny suddenly realised what he'd said and threw Alice behind him. He took aim, but his hand shook as Alice screamed hysterically for him to move. She tried to move him. Danny saw the animal just a few feet in front of him, he pulled the trigger and closed his eyes... if anything happened to him, at least he'd died protecting his one and only true love.

**A/N – Uh-oh... this started as a filler but it ended up evolving! Anyway, the question is, has he shot it, missed? Will Danny get hurt? Will Alice get hurt... dum dum dum!**


	8. Misunderstood?

Zoe and Matt were walking slowly through the township, talking quietly as they followed the tracks of the giraffe. It was at that point they heard the piercing screams that belonged to Alice. Zoe and Matt took one look at one another before running like mad towards the source. Zoe gasped as she saw the wildebeest galloping towards them, at speed, horns ready to butt straight into them. She could see Danny protecting Alice, standing his ground as she tried to pull him away, she saw him raise the gun shakily, saw him shoot, saw him close his eyes. If it wasn't for the fact she was frozen, Zoe too would have closed her eyes.

Alice stopped screaming at Danny and just clung to him, her face hidden in his back, her arms around him tightly. She'd heard the gunshot, but she'd not heard the animal fall to the floor.

Danny was waiting for it. Waiting for the animal to collide straight into him, he knew he hadn't got the right shot, it hadn't dropped. He knew this was going to end bad, the horns would impale him, he'd fall back, probably onto Alice. Why couldn't she just leave him, be safe herself? God, if the horns by some grace of god missed him, the speed the animal was coming if he bullet had clear missed him he'd still be in a bad way!

Danny felt it hit him... he felt the force pushing him backwards, but wait... this was weird, it wasn't as strong as he thought it would. He was still falling to the ground. He could still feel the excruciating pain on the upper left side of his chest. With the last of his energy and with a strained yelp as the pain engulfed him, he forced himself sideways, to avoid landing on Alice. As he landed he groaned. He kept his eyes closed a moment. His breathing was heavy.

"Danny?" Alice shouted, her landing had been awkward and she felt pain slowly ebbing away at the bottom of her back but she ignored it. She leant over Danny, placing her hand on his face. Slowly, with clenched teeth Danny grabbed her hand and opened his eyes. "Oh thank god." Alice whispered as a tear escaped her liquid blue eyes.

"Don't tell me... you doubted... your... wonderful... husband." Danny said with a cocky grin. Alice leant down and kissed him quickly. She looked to his feet where the wildebeest was scrambling along the ground. So he'd hit it in the leg, and managed to shatter the leg too. The animal had been falling when it collided with them. She then noticed the blood on its horn.

"Danny, move your hand" Alice told him as she noticed him clutching the upper left hand side of his chest, it was almost his shoulder. He did so and she gasped as she saw his hand covered in blood. She moved closer to his chest and shook her head as she looked at the cut he had. It didn't even need stitches.

"God Danny, you scared me half to death!" She laughed. "You do get yourself in some situations!"

"Good god Danny." Danny grinned as he sat up. Alice tilted her head at him and shook her head.

"You have a cut on your head too..." Alice smiled, she touched it and he winced in pain, yelping. "You nearly die and you act like it's nothing, you get a few cuts, scratches and bruises and it's like you're dying!"

"Maybe I want you to play nursey... in a nice outfit would be nice as well." Danny wiggled his eyebrows as she dabbed at his cuts with her blouse. "Ouch!"

"Alice, I think Danny is delusional." Zoe said breathlessly, she and Matt had just ran over. She stood holding her chest.

"He has been for a long time, Danny stay still you wimp!" Alice laughed. "I'm having de ja vu here you know Danny!" She smiled remembering when he fell when the wild dogs chased them. She grimaced at the fact she'd been with Terry, eww, what had she been thinking?

"I'm seeing stars." Danny winked. Zoe and Matt stared at them in confusion.

"I bet you are, let me have a look." Alice replied winking back at him. She leant forward to look at his head once more. Zoe and Matt frowned as he moved away, a minute ago he'd been letting her touch it, what were they doing? "Right, I'm not gonna hurt yer!"

"Yes you are!" Danny replied, laughing as they relived the scene.

"Oright, I am going to hurt you." Alice said in the same tone she'd adopted that day. "But it's for your own good."

"You know, you'd have made an excellent dentist." Danny smiled, he was about to continue when she looked pressed her hand to his head once more to try and stop the bleeding. "OW! And that actually did hurt!"

"Wimp." Alice mumbled.

"Ah there it is the warm, sympathetic nature" Danny smiled changing the words. Both began to laugh once more. Danny looked at Alice intently. "We're mad you know."

"As if we still remember that" Alice beamed, "Anyway, come on you, you Mr Trevanion are coming to get some first aid..."

"Do I get a thorough investigation." Danny asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, complete with antiseptic wipes, come on you big baby!" Alice teased, "Matt could you give us a hand."

Matt nodded as Alice and he helped Danny up. Alice put Danny's arm around her and looked to Zoe and Matt.

"You two ok?" Zoe asked, concern ebbed on her features, "Oh and what was that just then, it was weird!"

"We'll be fine, oh and something that happened ages ago, before we even got together." Alice laughed, "See you later, be safe."

"Will do." Zoe promised.

An hour later and all the animals had been rounded up. They'd worked quick after the attack of Danny and Alice and soon the whole workforce had returned. Danny and Alice were in the back of the Jeep. Alice was patching Danny up still. The walk back had been hard for him, the pain intensifying each step of the way. The doctor was going round to Leopards Den later tonight to check Danny was free from infection, but he seemed fine. Alice was having to restrain him!

"Alice, dressing me is so unlike you." Danny teased, Zoe made a face of disgust and rolled her eyes as she walked past the Jeep to give Peter the good news about the animals being caught and loaded up.

"Danny... behave yourself." Alice told him, "Right you are done!"

"Kiss for your injured man to make him feel better?" Danny asked sweetly.

"Hmm..." Alice pretended to think about it. "Go on then, though do not raise that left arm!"

"Yes Mrs Trevanion!" Danny saluted using his right, before wrapping it around her. She laughed slightly, before cradling his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his. Soon they were kissing passionately in the back of the Jeep. Everyone was repairing the fence line, or so they thought.

Peter wandered over, he felt bad about what had happened. After all they were all his animals, his responsibility. The way he'd treated them he hadn't even deserved their help! He looked away as he saw their kiss. It seemed so full of love. Love, he sighed. He walked over as she saw them pulling away.

"Mrs Trevanion." Danny grinned not noticing Peter.

"Yes Mr Trevanion?" Alice asked him.

"I love you." Danny said, a silly grin on his face. He sounded just a like a young boy!

"I love you too..." Alice replied as she put the first aid kit back in the box.

"Erm..." Peter began. Both Danny and Alice turned to face him. Both waited patiently, an expectant look upon their faces. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"We're fine." Alice replied smiling.

"I'm not." Danny said in his 'hurt' voice.

"You're fine." Alice repeated.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, I feel responsible. They were my animals, my fences." Peter said but Danny cut him off.

"Honestly Peter, it's fine. We're vets, we know the dangers of the operations we get ourselves in. It's no big deal. You didn't know this was going to happen." Danny said with a smile. Peter nodded.

"So I don't need to get my insurance documents out?" Peter asked quietly.

"Insurance docs?" Alice laughed. "No."

"God, this is so different to city life." Peter mumbled before walking off to help with the fencing again.

"You know Alice, I don't think he's that bad of man... I think he's just a misunderstood city lad who needs to learn this way of life."

Alice nodded, maybe Danny was right... but would Peter learn their way of life?


	9. Proposals and a guest?

Alice looked across at Danny as she drove carefully through the bush. They were having to go the long way round, Alice somehow didn't see the adrenaline monkey swamp ride as she'd taken to calling it, any good for Danny. She'd also chosen the longer route half for her own benefit. The bottom of her back was throbbing, but she had other things to worry about. She hadn't even placed her hand over it, not even had it checked out by anyone. Danny was more important right now.

"You ok Danny?" Alice asked him as she avoided a pothole.

"Yes Dr Trevanion, I am fine. No blurred vision, I have a headache but who wouldn't? And no, I do not feel dizzy." Danny said rolling his eyes.

Alice smiled to herself as she turned off onto another track. She looked back to Danny quickly and saw him staring aimlessly at the road ahead. She bit her lip as she carefully timed what she was going to do. It was something he always did to her when they were out on duty and they were quiet (which wasn't often!) but it always made her smile! She leant across and squeezed his knee gently. She laughed slightly as he jumped before performing the usual routine. As usual, their eyes caught and both smiled at one another. Alice slowly turned back to the road.

"I remember the first time I did that to you." Danny said quietly. "You hit me at first."

"You made me jump!" Alice exclaimed laughing.

"Then it turned into war. Always has..." He grinned as he squeezed her own knee. Alice felt herself swoon slightly. How could that small touch have that effect?

"We're very sentimental today." Alice chuckled squeezing his knee back.

Danny nodded as he squeezed her knee back. Soon they were having a full on war.

(x)

Zoe wiped her brow as she pulled up at Mara, the trailer full of animals began to shake as she came to a standstill.

"Zoe, are you ok?" Matt asked leaning over from the back of the Jeep where he'd been sat with Dupe.

"Yeh... just tired. Didn't sleep well last night." Zoe admitted.

"You did go to bed late." Matt replied softly. "Come on, sooner you finish up here, sooner you get home! I demand you chillax and get some energy back. You Mrs Dillon to be, have been running round like a mad woman this past week!"

"I haven't had any other choice." She replied bitterly, directing the sentence at Peter who sat uncomfortably at the front. She climbed from the Jeep and walked towards the trailer. "Oh be quiet you bunch of loon's, you'll be out of there in a minute!"

She had the wildebeest in her trailer, not her favourite animal, never had been. She checked their small temporary enclosure was ready before driving the Jeep into it. She nodded to Dupe who closed the gate. Matt helped her onto the top of the trailer, before climbing up himself.

"Ready?" Matt asked smiling.

"Yep, let's get em out our hair for a bit!" Zoe laughed, she and Matt opened the trailer together. Matt pulled her into his embrace as they watched them run off. They sat for a few moments after the little release, savouring the feel of one another.

"Zoe, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Matt said quietly.

"Hmm?" She asked, nestling into him even further.

"I know we have our problems at the minute, but Zoe, the one thing I want right now is to marry you. I don't care how much it costs, I will find the money. I don't care what is you want, you can have it! I know just one thing... I want you to be Mrs Dillon." Matt said passionately.

"You sound like you are proposing all over again, you sweetie!" Zoe smiled as she lifted herself up to face him.

"I would if I had a ring!" Matt laughed. "So how about it Point? I love you more than my life and... I want you to be my wife as soon as possible – and not just for the honeymoon although I guarantee that'll be fun!"

Zoe just nodded, a huge grin on her face. For once, Zoe was lost for the right words. Matt grinned back as she agreed. Without warning, Zoe launched herself at him, crashing her lips against his, her arms twining around his neck. He laughed on her lips as they kissed passionately.

Dupe smiled as he saw them and shook his head, he knew what had just happened. Matt had confided in him that he wanted to marry Zoe as soon as possible. Peter walked over leaning on the gate on the enclosure. He frowned as he saw the softer Zoe. The side of Zoe he'd never seen.

"They're engaged." Dupe explained to him. "Ach, they've had it tough man, both of em! Lovely kids though, well they're kids to me." Dupe laughed slightly. "They got engaged after Matt nearly died. Bomb at his Uni. Was in a bad way, coma for months man. Anyway, they were meant to get married, Matt just had this one last study to do to get his full vet qualification thing. Anyway, Zoe found she was pregnant, and with Matt away there were huge implications. She had a throat infection too, she went through a bad time. A work orientated woman got a big shock, she was pregnant, boyfriend away, and her voice at risk. She knew her voice was damaged soon, still beautiful though. You wanna hear her sing." Dupe leant further forward.

"Wow, I didn't know..." Peter mumbled.

"There's other stuff as well but I'd never reveal it." Dupe commented. "Please man, just give her a break. She's a good woman, you'll regret losing her if you do."

"I'm a business man." Peter said simply.

"I wouldn't have guessed." Dupe said dryly. He opened the gate as Zoe and Matt drove back through. "Hey love birds!"

"Ah you jealous Dupe?" Zoe laughed as he closed the gate.

"Jealous? Ach, Caroline's enough for me! Imagine you!" Dupe laughed. He heard Zoe's laugh as she and Matt climbed out the Jeep. They walked over. "So you two, any erm... developments?"

"We're getting married asap, I'm gonna work my ass off to give this beautiful woman beside me, the best day of her life!" Matt promised wrapping his arm around her.

"Stop it, you're making me go red!" Zoe laughed, "You great soft sod."

Peter stepped forward and reached out his hand to Matt.

"Congratulations, both of you." He smiled, Dupe nodded. Zoe smiled as Matt shook his hand.

"Thanks." Matt replied.

"In fact, why don't you get off Zoe?" Peter suggested.

Zoe did a double take. She was shocked.

"What, umm... are you, are you sure?" Zoe asked.

Peter nodded. He smiled as satisfaction filled him. He'd never done anything like that before, he'd always made employees work to the ground. But the way those young faces lit up, the pure appreciation they showed him... he realised maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

(x)

"Danny you sit down and I'll get us a glass of water." Alice smiled. Danny did so watching Alice as she turned round to the fridge. He gasped as he saw the bottom of her white vest top.

"Alice, come here." Danny demanded.

"Not now Danny." Alice replied.

"No! Alice, please!" Danny pleaded, she did so unsurely. "Lift your vest top up."

"Danny this isn't the place..." Alice teased.

"Do it." Danny told her quickly.

Alice did as she was told, she turned round to Danny who was moving his hands towards her lower back.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Alice you have a pretty nasty cut on your lower back! You should have said. I'll be Dr Trevanion now!" Danny laughed as he grabbed the first aid kit. Alice turned a chair round and sat on it so she was facing the back of it. Her back to Danny, she winced as he applied the antiseptic.

At that moment, a familiar face walked into the kitchen.

"Hello."


	10. Revealed

Danny's mobile suddenly began to ring intolerably. He looked down to Alice who shrugged her shoulders. As Danny reached out for it, the man stood in the doorway began to move.

"Stay where you are." Alice told him bitterly.

Danny who had answered the phone looked up and gulped.

"Er, you better speak to Alice..." Danny said quietly. He handed Alice the phone and watched Alice nervously, he continued to dress her wound. He HAD to dress that wound because Alice was not going to be happy. In fact, she was going to be decisively furious! Rowan had not chosen the best time to turn up!

"He what?" Alice squeaked in shock as she listened to Vanessa's emotions unravel through the phone. Danny saw it. The dreaded darkening of the eyes, the anger flashing through her. "Oh, I'm gonna personally castrate him with a pair of hot wires!" Alice growled. "I'll ring you later."

"Alice." Danny said quietly and rather unconvincingly.

"This better be good Rowan..." Alice warned standing up, ignoring the pain in her lower back where the dressing pulled slightly. "Upping and leaving your wife and kids really wasn't your brightest idea!"

"How do you think I feel?" Rowan exclaimed, "I go to try and get some extra funds to keep Mara afloat, and I get back to see the place in the hands of some American businessman!"

"Well if you hadn't upped and left without a word, maybe Rowan... just maybe, Vanessa wouldn't have panicked and sold up!" Alice suggested, her tone openly hostile and sarcastic.

"She was in town!" Rowan protested.

"Oh, so you couldn't wait an hour to say, hey Vanessa, I'm going away to get some money for us? Get real Rowan, did you consider your little girls in this?" Alice asked angrily. Her fists clenched.

"I did it for them!" Rowan argued. "I have the money..."

"Well good flaming use it is now!" Alice shouted gesturing wildly. She winced as she felt pain course through her lower back.

"Sit down Alice." Danny told her. "Alice!" He repeated her name, she did so moodily. Danny turned to Rowan. "Rowan, I think it's best you leave."

"I have nowhere to go." Rowan said quietly, half annoyed and put out by the fact Danny, of all people, was telling him to leave!

"You have the money, there's a B&B in town, you could even go to Mara." Alice snapped back.

"What if I book here." Rowan replied smiling.

"No." Danny replied. "Sorry Rowan, but you are not what Alice or anyone else in the family needs right now."

Rowan stood quietly. He took in Danny's appearance for the first time. He noticed the cut on his head, and he'd also noticed he wasn't moving his left arm at all. He realised they'd had some form of accident, a bad day maybe. Danny had been putting a dressing on Alice's lower back.

"Can I come round tomorrow?" Rowan asked.

Alice immediately scoffed and shook her head looking at the table.

"Fine, but only if you go to the B&B, I'll pick you up." Danny told him. "The rest of the family need not be bothered with you."

Rowan nodded and left, he knew Danny's patience was beginning to wear thin. The minute Alice heard him go she looked up to him.

"Why'd you say he could come?" Alice asked him.

"Because Alice, he's your brother... it's either than or thump him one. Anyway, you wanted to castrate him didn't you?"

"He deserves it!" Alice exclaimed. "Hot wires, nice and mes..."

"Yes thank you Alice!" Danny put his hand up, she laughed at the tortured look on his face.

"Why do you men all get so... I dunno, uptight about things like that!"

"Painful!" Danny reminded her. "How would you like certain assets of yours removing in that way?"

"I wouldn't like it, but you don't see me wincing at it. It's official, all men and wimps!" Alice grinned. She turned as she heard a small child's laughter.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Lyndon shouted as he ran into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Danny grinned, "You had a nice day not at school?"

"Yeh! Caroline took me shopping though! She bought me some crayons and a pad. When she went to have some tea, I made you and mummy this for your bedroom." He grinned, holding up a small piece of paper obviously torn out of a book.

"Wow thank you!" Alice beamed, "Look at that! You're nearly inside all the lines! Well done!"

"That's amazing Lyndon! Well done son!" Danny grinned proudly, ruffling his sons hair. Lyndon who had made his way onto Alice's knee was smiling happily, lapping up all the praise. "Shall we go put it up in mummy and daddy's room now?"

Lyndon nodded before frowning. He noticed his dad had a cut on his head.

"Daddy, what you done to your head?" Lyndon asked, Alice had to stop herself laughing at the look on his face. God, he was such a mini Danny when it came to his expressions!

"Well son, you see, mummy and daddy were in the bush and a nasty animal tried to hurt us, but daddy looked after mummy and stopped the nasty animal, but we both fell over!" Danny told him.

"Wow! So you're a hero?" Lyndon asked in amazement.

"Thanks son." Alice muttered, Lyndon didn't hear her but Danny did who laughed.

"I suppose I am!" Danny said smugly, they'd reached Danny and Alice's bedroom. Danny let Lyndon choose where to put it. He pointed to their wardrobe.

"It's so he can look outside. He's a giraffe, he likes looking around." Lyndon told his parents. Danny nodded and placed it on the wardrobe. Lyndon smiled and clapped happily.

(x)

"Super Sam! Ner,ner,ner,ner... Super Sam!" Matt was making Sam fly through the air whilst singing 'Super Sam' to the tune of Danger mouse. Zoe was watching them from where she was sat. Sam was going to bed soon. This was the best way to tire him out when he wasn't in the mood for bed time. Playing with him. "Tired?" Matt asked as she saw his son's eyelids droop. Sam nodded and so Matt walked off to put him to bed.

Zoe reached over the phone. She wanted to talk to Alice before indulging in her chillax time with Matt. She pressed 4... thank god for speed dial she thought to herself. Soon she was engrossed in a conversation with Alice about what was happening between Rowan after she'd told Alice her own news.

"No way! So he just left one day whilst she was in town with the kids to go apparently get money, which made Vanessa sell up because she was scared and couldn't get in touch with him and then he returns?" Zoe exclaimed in shock.

"Yeh! Unbelievable!" Alice replied. "Danny's got him coming round tomorrow as well."

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"So I can castrate him." Alice said seriously.

"Did Danny not shrivel up?" Zoe asked meaning his expression, it was only when she heard Alice's relentless laughter that she realised what she said. "NO! I mean get that look of pure torture!"

"Zoe please, stop!" Alice said breathlessly. "He did cringe slightly, we ended up kinda having a bit of a tease about it. Conclusion – men are all wimps! I mean, he said how would I like my boobs to be taken off via hot wire. I was like well I obviously wouldn't like it but I'm not acting like I'm being physically hut!"

"Totally agree!" Zoe nodded. "I mean, come on. It's not actually happening."

"I know!" Alice laughed.

Matt walked through and tilted his head as he saw Zoe talking on the phone.

"Ah Alice, one must go, ze fiancée demands that one chillaxes!" Zoe sighed.

"One understands completely. One's husband is trying to persuade one to put the blower down, he's curling my hair naturally!" Alice laughed.

"Dear girl! If it wasn't for my promises to my man, I would help you stay in the phone!" Zoe laughed, "Seeya Alice."

"Bye." Alice put the phone down.

Zoe looked to Matt. He smiled and took her hand, lifting her up. She kissed him chastely before allowing him to lead the way. He led her to their bedroom.

"On your stomach please, ze vest top off." Matt beamed.

"Oh no Matt... no..." Zoe told him a wicked light in her eye.

"Don't be crude!" Matt told her as she did as she was told.

He gently rubbed some oil into his hands before moving his hands over her back. She felt herself relax as his hands moved over her back. Hmm, she should be tired more often!


	11. Big mistake

Alice sighed as she leant forward onto the veranda. She looked over the beautiful view that lay in front of her, taking in that beautiful South African air. She savoured the peace and tranquillity as she listened to the birds sing, smelt the beautiful aroma of the roses as the sound of nature echoed through her ears. Everything felt so perfect standing on that veranda. It felt like she had no problems, not one worry.

Danny swallowed the pain killers quickly; he was certainly in pain this morning. He wondered where Alice was, how she was. He was up early and she'd been up before him! He decided to walk outside to look for her, it didn't take him long. He smiled slightly as he observed her. She hadn't noticed him yet, she looked so carefree and happy. He knew how it felt standing and looking over the veranda, he'd done it often enough. It always gave you the time to think.

"Morning." Danny whispered as he walked up behind her. His breath was momentarily taken away as she turned to him, her bright blue eyes were soft and gentle.

"Morning." Alice smiled, her voice barely audible. Slowly the two people leant towards each other as they shared a deep kiss under the morning sun. As they pulled away, Alice turned back to look over the veranda. Danny stood behind her, resting his hands on the veranda as he joined her. Alice leant back into him slightly, drawing strength from him as he mind drifted to her upcoming meeting with Rowan.

"You thinking about Rowan?" Danny asked kissing her cheek.

"Yeh." Alice replied. "I'm wondering what's going to happen."

"Who knows." Danny murmured. "Anyway how's your back?"

"Had some painkillers, I'll live." Alice said, "How's your head and chest?"

"Had some pain killers." Danny sighed. Both people laughed for a moment before returning to their comfortable silence.

(x)

Zoe walked into the surgery. It was her turn to do the early morning check, which meant she had pretty much a full day at Mara. Still, at least she got to see her little boy at lunchtime. She had 2 hours and Matt always kept him this afternoon. She smiled at the thought of them before getting to work. She was shocked to hear the door open.

"Zoe?"

Zoe turned and saw Peter stood at the door. He was dressed the most casual she had ever seen him dressed. Just a simple shirt tucked into a pair of black trousers.

"Yeh?" Zoe replied as she put her clip-board down.

"I've come to give you this." He said pulling out his pocket what seemed to be a card with a neck strap branded staff. Zoe frowned.

"Umm, yeh what is it?" Zoe asked staring at the card. She groaned no way did it have her picture on.

"You're identification card, tells us who you are, what your job is. I want it to be worn at all times. It's also an access card." Peter lectured. Zoe was frowning, what the hell?

"It's security Zoe, you will notice that all staff areas and any restricted areas have access scanners, you're card allows you in most places." Peter told her. "The surgery will have one soon."

"No way!" Zoe protested. "No, no way are we having one."

"You'll have what you're given!" Peter raised his voice, Zoe walked forward, she barely came to his nose but nothing fazed her.

"In an emergency me and David need to be able to push those doors open not fiddle about stupid pieces of plastic!" Zoe replied sharply. "Plus these are a danger to us as vets. I'll carry it with me to get into you're restricted areas inside but I am not wearing it and nor will you have a scanner in this practise."

"This isn't your practise anymore Zoe." Peter replied snidely. "Just remember that."

"It's not yours either, it's David's as Head Vet. And he might be gay Peter, but he would never go for someone like you!" Zoe replied turning round.

"You'll regret it if you get on the wrong side of me." Peter warned her, Zoe laughed at his pathetic threat.

"You already have a regret on your hands." Zoe promised. Both people glared for a moment before walking off. Zoe threw her card onto the desk... god, she hadn't had one of them since college!

(x)

"Has everyone gone out?" Danny asked Alice who was just coming from the house.

"Yes." Alice replied, "You going to get Rowan."

Danny nodded. Alice took a deep breath before lowering her eyes. She didn't know if she could trust him.

"Hey." Danny said softly taking her hands. "I promise you, everything will be fine, I won't let him do anything."

Alice nodded and squeezed his hands.

"Well you best go get him then." Alice sighed with a smile. Danny smiled back before taking her face into his hands and kissing her tenderly.

(x)

Sometime later, Danny returned back with Rowan. Alice was feeding the elephants when they arrived. She waved to Danny and wandered back up towards the house. As she and Danny kissed chastely, Rowan began to walk to the kitchen. Danny nodded to Alice, who followed, she quickly washed her hands before sitting down as far away from Rowan as she could.

"What's happening Rowan?" Danny asked him, his tone was straight.

"It's... Mara was struggling." Rowan said slowly, he was kinda telling the truth.

"And the other bit..." Danny pestered.

"I... Me and Vanessa had been arguing." He sighed. "I didn't know what to do."

Alice was frowning, she'd decided she was going to stay quiet. She couldn't be bothered with Rowan, she'd only really agreed to this because whether she liked it or not he was her family.

"I love the girls, what was I meant do? Now I don't have a clue where to find Vanessa, Georgia, Petal... what am I going to do." Rowan's head fell into his hands. Danny sighed and looked to Alice. She'd finally decided to turn to look at Rowan. She sighed, he looked like he did mean it this time.

"I'll ring her." Alice promised standing up, "I won't be long."

Danny watched as Alice left, well gazed and admired the view. Rowan was too busy trying to hold in his emotion to even notice Danny's eyes avert towards Alice's direction.

(x)

Matt decided he'd go see Zoe. He had a couple of hours before he had to pick Sam up, as he arrived at Mara, he saw Peter walking towards his Jeep. Great, Matt thought as he climbed out his Jeep.

"Can we help you?" Peter asked.

"I'm just here to see Zoe." Matt smiled as he made his way past Peter.

"Access card holders only." Peter replied, no tone or emotion in his voice.

"Right yeh, funny!" Matt laughed as he continued walking. Peter was furious Matt had laughed at him, this was a security breach. He smiled to himself, stuff being part of a community he was a businessman, this community hadn't proved itself last night when he'd been in the bar. He smiled as Matt walked into the surgery before grabbing his radio.

"Security to the Vet Clinic." Pete said.

Matt walked in and saw Zoe winding David up, he shook his head and tutted.

"Hey Miss Point, what you up to, leave the poor man alone!" Matt laughed.

"Matt!" Zoe exclaimed running towards him. He laughed as she ran into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed deeply before pulling away. Zoe remained in Matt's arms as he began to chat to David, he noticed Zoe's access card as he looked around. He picked it up and laughed at it.

"What the hell is this?" Matt chuckled.

"A piece of plastic with my name on with a piece of ribbon round it." Zoe smiled. He put it down and laughed.

"God thought he'd been joking!" Matt sighed shaking his head. "Anyway, I came to tell you to hurry to Leopards Den when you're done."

"Hmm, why's that?" Zoe murmured.

"Well..." Matt was leaning further towards her when he was pulled back by the shoulders. The force threw him onto the floor. Zoe gasped as she saw the two bulky security men, who the hell were these guys. "Get off me." Matt shouted as they kicked him.

Zoe was furious, no one was treating Matt like that what right did they have? She immediately punched the biggest in the nose and kicked the other in his crown jewels. The one with the bust nose tried to grab her but immediately David stood up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Zoe spat as she bent down to Matt. David told the security men to leave the surgery as they did so Peter appeared at the door. He pushed the guards back in.

"No access card. No access." Peter told them.

Matt was stood up again by this point. Zoe was tending to a nasty cut to the side of his head where they'd thrown him against the operating table. The security guards grabbed Matt and dragged him outside.

"Right, what is going on?" Zoe exclaimed furiously.

"He's a trespasser." Peter told her.

"He's my fiancée!" Zoe argued in disbelief.

"I don't care." Peter replied.

"Yeh? Well I don't care for your damn job either!" Zoe shouted throwing her access card at him, "I quit!"

She stalked off and immediately was fussing over Matt. David walked up to Peter who was stood at the surgery door.

"I quit too." He told him as he handed his access card back to Peter and walked off, leaving Peter well and truly alone.

**A/N – Bit of a filler in some ways. So Peter's lost both his vets, but what's around the corner? And what's gonna happen with Vowan?**


	12. Chats

Alice returned she took her place back beside Danny, he glanced at her quickly and smiled, she nodded at him and turned to face Rowan.

"She's coming." Alice stated, she rubbed the ball of her hands on the table and shook her head. "But you have one hell of a job if you want to make up with her."

"I know." Rowan said softly. "I didn't mean to..."

"Go see Peter Beale." Danny told him, Alice turned to him with a questioning look upon his face. Rowan too did a double take. "Buy Mara back."

"If Vanessa doesn't agree..." Rowan let his voice trail off.

"Then you sell it again." Alice prompted. "Anyway..." Alice's sentence came to an abrupt halt as she heard the voices outside.

(x)

"Zoe you didn't have to do that." Matt told her softly as she helped him out the Jeep.

"Yes I did, no one is treating you like that. Besides, I'm sick of him, I'd rather work a nine til five job than work under that man." Zoe spat as they began to climb the stairs of Leopards Den.

"Zoe we both know that's not right." Matt replied, he winced as pain engulfed him with each step.

"Yeh! And it's not right him getting two security guards to throw you against an operating table. God, Matt look at the state of you!" Zoe was fussing over him, as they made their way into kitchen, Zoe did a double take as she was Rowan, he smiled awkwardly. "Sit." She directed at Matt, who grumbling, complied.

"What the hell?" Alice asked looking at Matt's injuries and Zoe's angered face.

"Beale's idea of fun!" Zoe spat as she threw the first aid kit on the table. "Matt came to see me, and Beale got security guards on him cos he didn't have some stupid access card! They threw him down, made sure he smacked his head off the operating table and then kicked him!"

"So Zoe did a number on one's nose and I think she's crushed one's crown jewels... she then decided to quit her job." Matt said with a sigh.

"Matt, I am not working there." Zoe told him, a final tone to her voice. "I'd rather..."

"Zoe there is no way you could do any other job!" Matt argued, she purposely dabbed at his head harder with the antiseptic. "You did that on purpose!"

"You won't shut up!" Zoe replied.

"Who did Vanessa sell to?" Rowan asked. "You know what, I'm going over there."

Rowan left as Zoe, Danny and Alice looked on. Matt was too busy keeping his head still whilst Zoe attached the bandage.

"Right you're sorted Mr Dillon!" Zoe smiled. "Now away and play with your friends." She teased as she kissed him gently. "Off you go."

"What if I'm concussed." Matt teased standing up.

"Tough, off! You too Danny, shoo!" Zoe flicked her hand in the direction of the animal hospital.

Danny grumbled and kissed Alice on the lips deeply. She murmured on his lips with content. Both were grinning at one another lovingly, before Danny walked off. Zoe and Alice sat down.

"Go on then." Alice spoke with a soft tone as Zoe looked at the table.

"What?" Zoe questioned.

"There's something up with you." Alice expanded.

Zoe took a deep breath before exhaling heavily. She shook her head.

"I dunno anymore Alice. I mean, work, it's always been there for me. But now it's kinda changed. Alice, I have a family and now they are my rock. When I quit I wondered why didn't I just quit ages ago, I didn't feel any remorse. Seeing them do that to Matt shook me to. For a moment, I imagined my life without him... it hurt Alice." Zoe's paused. "It was physical torture just for my mind to conjure something like that."

Alice sighed and took Zoe's hands.

"Zoe you are a mother now, I've seen you change. You're not as reckless as you were, you think about what you're doing. I'm not saying you've changed for the worse or you've lost your character, but you have limits now, you think about what you're doing now rather than just doing it. And then you have Matt, you're stronger than ever now. A true team. Zoe you are not on your own now." Alice left it at that, she knew that Zoe would pick up on her meaning.

"Thanks Alice." Zoe smiled. "So, Mrs Trevanion, any gossip for me?"

"Erm... not really no." Alice replied, a smile on her face.

"Come on!" Zoe laughed.

"It's just Danny." Alice sighed as she said his name. "He's being all sweet and romantic at the minute."

"Aww you two are so cute, so come on what's he doing?" Zoe pestered.

"I dunno, well I do. But it's like, he's all playful and happy. I feel like I'm going to fall over when he so much as smiles at me... and no I am not pregnant before you even start!" Alice laughed.

"You're sure?" Zoe asked, "Cos urgh, I do have a test if you want it."

"It would be a miracle Miss Point!" Alice laughed, "I am on the pill!"

"But it's not one hundred percent." Zoe was teasing her now, enjoying working Alice up.

"Condom as well, double protection so up yours!" Alice declared. "Anyway, my days of babies are over!"

"You're not that old Alice!" Zoe teased.

"Not that!" Alice tutted, "No, me and Danny decided, we've got enough. You and Matt however..."

"Matt wants another, me? I do but not yet, I was banging on about work. But I want to marry him first." Zoe admitted.

"Hmm, you should get cracking... and not the whips." Alice winked.

"Oh! You're a cheeky git." Zoe told her with a smile. She sighed, "It's nice sometimes to have a girly chat."

"Yeh it is." Alice replied.

The radio buzzed.

"Alice, I'm going suppliers, I'll pick Lyndon and Sam up then I'll be back. Matt's off on a visit, he's fine Zoe!"

"Ok, love you and keep safe!" Alice told him.

"I will, love you too, and you keep safe as well. Alice the air seems a bit heavy."

"Storm?" Alice questioned.

"Yeh, I've shut the shutters on the animal hospital. Dupe's banging on about it as well!" Danny laughed, "But I'm not giving him 100 rand."

Alice laughed as she placed the radio down.

(2 hours later)

Rowan had returned, he hadn't had enough money for Mara, and now he was in the animal hospital having a private conversation with Vanessa. The twins who had been happily playing with Alice who was doting on them were now sleeping in the front room, where Caroline and Dupe were sat. Thabo, Liv, Zoe and Alice were all sat at the kitchen table. The winds were beginning to rise.

"I want Danny to hurry up." Alice admitted quietly.

"He'll be home before you know it." Liv told her, Zoe agreed.

"Yeh, then you can get on with being all sweet and playful and romantic." Zoe teased, her blue eyes lit up.

"Shut up!" Alice laughed. "You're just jealous!"

"Jealous?" Zoe exclaimed. "Hah! That is actually hilarious Alice! Matt is..."

"Zoe... shut up." Liv laughed. Thabo shook his head and rested his arm on her chair.

The whole table was in rich conversation when Peter burst through the door. They all glared at him coldly.

"Zoe, I know things aren't good but I don't have anyone to turn to! I need your help! Please! There's a giraffe he's in a bad way in the bush... please..." Pete looked at her.

"You have David." Zoe told him coldly, she didn't know about David's abdication.

"I don't he quit too! Zoe please!" Peter begged her.

Zoe sighed, she couldn't leave an animal in danger. Alice stood up too, although the storm shoved the fear of God up her, she knew Zoe couldn't do this alone, and there was no way Thabo or Liv were going.

"Alice..." Liv began.

"I have too... tell Danny." Alice stopped a moment. "I love him." She then walked out.

Zoe looked after her, in shock, Alice was never like that. She felt guilty. She looked to Liv, both shared a worried look.

"She'll be ok." Zoe promised as she climbed in the Jeep and drove away. The rain began to fall, beating heavily on the ground.


	13. Trance

A couple of hours later and Danny arrived home, Matt had got himself trapped at the hut he shared with Zoe and Sam, but he was safe. Danny ran out his Jeep and into the house, he paused a moment and locked the door. God, that storm was bad. He didn't like it either, it brought back unpleasant memories and he knew Alice didn't like any storm, never mind one this big. He walked into the kitchen and saw all the family sat together, everyone but Alice.

"Where's Alice?" Danny asked.

Everyone remained silent, Danny frowned hadn't they heard him?

"Where's Alice?" Danny repeated.

Silence.

"For god's sake where is she?" Danny bellowed, anger slowly ebbed into his outer shell but inside, worry and fear was building up.

Liv looked up at him, she took a deep breath. She saw the look on his face, she sighed before looking straight into his eyes.

"Zoe had to go see to a giraffe, you know how she is, won't leave an animal in danger. Alice went with her... she didn't say anything except she told... told me..." Liv stopped and Thabo put a hand on her shoulder. He looked up to Danny.

"Told you what?" Danny pestered, his voice was shaking slightly. His beautiful Alice was out there in the bush in that storm? What if... he shook the thoughts from his head.

"Alice said to tell you, that she loves you." Thabo finished for Liv.

Danny stood frozen, he was staring at the cupboards. He shook slightly with terror and panic. He didn't know what to do. His breathing grew heavy. He couldn't take this.

"I... I gotta go..." Danny was stammering. Everyone but DuPlessis were staring at him. Some were scared, some were in shock.

"Dad?" Charlotte squeaked.

"No Danny." Dupe told him. "Alice and Zoe are smart, they'll be ok. We need as many of us here as possible. Ring Matt and tell him what's going on."

Danny was about to argue when Lyndon came from his room, tear stained cheeks. He looked up at Danny.

"Scared daddy." He whined. Danny took a deep breath and picked him up, holding him to his chest tightly.

"I know son, I know. But daddy's here..." Danny murmured. He walked over to a picture that hung on the wall and gazed at it. It showed him and Alice on their wedding day. God he loved her.

(x)

"That's him done! Let's get home." Zoe shouted over the heavy rain. Alice just nodded. Both climbed into the Jeep. Zoe turned it on and began to drive.

"I hope Danny's ok." Alice mumbled.

"He will be." Zoe replied she was driving along the road. Both the sisters fell into silence.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck a tree. Zoe saw it happen and stabbed her breaks. The Jeep slid to a stop as the tree fell in front of them. Alice however, was not quite as calm.

"No,no,no,no,no,no." Alice was muttering, rocking. "No." She repeated it, over and over.

"Alice it's..." Zoe began.

"Danny." Alice said. "Danny." She repeated.

"ALICE!" Zoe shouted. "He's fine."

"Radio..." Alice mumbled. "Broke."

"No it's not." Zoe replied.

"Flare." Alice whispered.

"Alice, we're not in trouble." Zoe said in confusion, she continued driving. "Oh... damn."

Alice was still muttering things. Zoe had her mind on other things, like how the hell they were getting home with no lights. She didn't know this track too well, all she knew there was a water hole and a ditch somewhere.

She'd found the ditch.

Alice's scream had ripped through Zoe's flesh. It was full of fear. Then she went back into her previous state. Her head now between her knees as her hands held the top of her head.

"Come on Alice..." Zoe said, she grabbed what she could. A gun, a torch. Not much, but everything had been broken. Zoe suddenly realised, this was a storm, a bad one. Alice and Danny's accident in the storm... everything broken. Tree. It all clicked.

Alice was out the Jeep but refused to move. She shook her head as Zoe tried to get through to her.

"ALICE!" Zoe shouted in her face. "We have to move! We can't stay here! Leopards Den."

"Danny." Alice mumbled.

"Is at Leopards Den." Zoe countered.

"No... Storm..." Alice replied.

Zoe was loosing patience.

"Don't make me drag you." Zoe commented.

"I'm staying here." Alice replied angrily.

"Aren't you a bit old to have your ear pulled." Zoe growled, "Come on." She said grabbing her shirt. Alice pushed Zoe off violently.

"I said NO!" Alice screamed.

"Alice! We have to move!" Zoe yelled back. "You'll die if you stay out here."

Alice remained silent.

Zoe thought for a moment. Zoe think, she said to herself. That was it! Alice was obviously in some sort of haze. The storms always made her weird, but all this had put her into some sort of flashback which had her in a weird mental state. Use it against her!

"You wanna save Danny?" Zoe asked.

"I SAVED DANNY!" Alice replied angrily. "Not her."

"I know you did, but no one else does, you wanna prove it yeh?"

"Everyone knows... I love Danny." Alice replied smiling.

"Yes, and Danny loves you but you need to come with me."

"No."

Zoe rolled her eyes, fine if Alice was going to act like this she was going to just drag her anyway, kicking, screaming whatever. She grabbed Alice. Alice was resisting but Zoe ignored her attempts. Suddenly Alice fell to the floor.

"Alice?" Zoe asked in shock.

Alice was crying upon the floor. Large, heavy sobs. Her shoulders shook. Her hysterical breathing evident. Her screams made Zoe cringe. She'd not seen her sister this bad... ever.

"I can't lose Danny... Danny's everything to me... But no one will save us." Alice cried. Zoe tried to move her but Alice refused just clutching her head.

Zoe had had enough of this. She bent down, she didn't want to do this. Hated herself for this. But...

"Alice." Zoe said.

Alice looked up at her. Almost immediately she had fell backwards and was clutching her cheek. Zoe stared at her hand. So she'd managed to do it. She'd hit Alice. Well you know what they say, it's good to slap them back to reality?

"What was that for?" Alice said angrily.

"Slapping you back to reality." Zoe replied.

"What?" Alice replied in confusion. Zoe grinned.

"It worked!" Zoe beamed, "Shit, that means you're gonna kick my arse!"

"Damn right I'm gonna kick your arse." Alice replied.

"Nice to have you back Alice." Zoe said softly as they began to walk.

"Where've I been?" Alice asked.

"In a trance." Zoe replied. "Freak" She added softly.

Alice remained silent as the two walked on... the question was, would they get back safe and sound?


	14. I want you to know, I love you

Danny was pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. One hand rested on his head. Worry consuming his body. His breathing heavy. His thoughts growing darker and darker. His heart thudding in his chest. He wanted Alice. He wanted Alice home. Safe. Sound. With him.

He looked across to Lyndon who had fallen asleep, his head on Charlotte's lap who was sat on the sofa. He sighed, Alice would be fine, she wouldn't leave her children, she wouldn't leave him. His mind drifted back to 'the Storm'. He remembered the time he told Dupe just what happened.

'_It was quick as lightning, excuse the pun. One minute we were on our way home, cross country granted, the next there was a huge flash. A blinding flash. I heard Alice's high pitched scream. It shot right through me, it was bone chilling, flesh eating, unbearable. I saw flames... I heard Alice say something, then I felt the impact and almost immediately... darkness'_

Danny crumpled to the floor, one hand still holding his head, as his salty tears dribbled from his eyes, whose gaze had drifted towards the window.

(x)

Alice and Zoe were walking. Walking, and walking. The tree's appeared to menace them with every step they took. Circling them. The rain beat down upon them. Threatening them. They walked. Further and further but never got anywhere. Suddenly there was a sound.

"What was that?" Alice asked looking round. Zoe swung the torch round. It was dim. It began to flash.

"No!" Zoe shouted as it broke. She threw it on the floor angrily and shot a warning shot.

They continued walking.

"I'm sorry for bringing you out Alice." Zoe said quietly as they walked.

"It's fine." Alice replied, her mind far away.

"No... and I'm sorry for slapping you too." Zoe sighed sadly, "Truth was it scared me."

"I'm sorry too... I suppose it just... felt the same, real." Alice explained, Zoe and Alice wrapped their arms around each other as they walked.

They'd been walking for a long time when they reached a new track. They both exhaled before carrying on. Zoe was thinking about Matt, Alice thinking about Danny. It was for this reason Zoe didn't notice the dead zebra in front of her.

"Ouch!" Zoe moaned as she looked at the cut on her arm. She saw a branch falling. "Alice move!"

Alice moved just in time, the branch just catching her shoulder.

"We best move quick, you ok?" Alice asked helping Zoe up.

"Yeh, yeh." Zoe laughed. "Call me Mrs Indestructible!"

Alice laughed as they continued walking, they weren't far away now.

(x)

Rowan and Vanessa were talking in the animal hospital, hidden at the back behind some boxes. They weren't meant to be down there, but they were.

"I love you Vanessa, I never meant for any of this to happen." Rowan told her.

"I love you Rowan, but how can I trust you?" Vanessa sighed.

"It was stupid, but we can buy Mara back." Rowan smiled.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"Look, I want to make us work. Please." Rowan begged.

Vanessa looked doubtful, and so he walked forward and kissed her.

(x)

Zoe looked to Alice.

"Alice, I feel like I never have told you how much you mean to me." Zoe said softly.

Alice turned to her.

"Honestly. You mean so much to me, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much Alice. You're not just my sister, you're my best friend." Zoe admitted.

Alice pulled her into a tight hug, they both clung to one another.

"I feel the same way. But you mean a lot to me too Zoe... I can't agree more with what you said. I'm always telling Danny, but I never told you... weird huh? That I can love someone so much yet never tell them just cos they are my sister, best friend... personal torture mechanism!"

"Yeh, I just wanted you to know." Zoe replied.

Alice nodded, she beamed as she saw the top of the Leopards Den house.

"Yes!" Zoe beamed as she began to walk quicker.

(x)

No one knew what to do. Danny was just crumpled on the floor, crying silently. His body shook with the intensity, yet he seemed to be curbing the urge to scream. He looked out the window as he did so, to his wedding ring, then back to the window. Suddenly he froze.

(x)

As Zoe and Alice fought their way through the bush towards Leopards Den, the storm was finally coming to an end. Both were exhausted, emotional, inured. As they got to Leopards Den land. Alice looked up. She began to cry softly as they walked.

"We did it." She whispered. She looked to the house as Zoe nodded and patted her back. Alice gasped as she saw him walking through the main door. She set off into a sprint.

Danny grinned, Alice was back! Safe!

"Alice!" He shouted running to meet her.

"Danny." Alice's voice broke as she said his name. They met in the middle and hugged so tenderly and tightly that Zoe felt shivers up her back. She watched as Danny held her protectively.

"I love you so much Alice, so much." Danny whispered as he cried into her hair. He refused to let her go, he was never letting go of her.

"I love you too, you'll never know how much... I love you." Alice replied. Both were crying into one another. Danny gently took her face into his hands and kissed her with such a softness that Alice had to hold him tightly to stop herself falling.

Zoe finally caught up to them. She was breathless.

"Can I die now?" Zoe asked.

"No, think Matt would like a phone call." Danny laughed.

"Of course!" Zoe nodded. "Radio call though."

"Well yeh." Danny replied. She walked off to radio Matt.

"I was so scared." Alice whispered. "So scared."

"Don't worry Alice, it's over now... the storm, your ordeal." Danny replied. "I was scared too." He admitted.

Alice nodded against his chest.

Zoe ran out.

"Where's Rowan and Vanessa?" Zoe asked.

"In the animal..." Danny stopped.

"I'll go." Zoe said, "You two stay together, you should get inside, you two need to relax and be with each other and your kids."

Danny and Alice nodded thankfully. They stood on the veranda wrapped up in one another, calming down enough to see the family.

Then it happened...

**A/N – They got home ok. But what happens?**


	15. Flat

"NO!" Alice shouted she ran forward but Danny caught her as he saw what was about to happen. He held her tightly as the building's instable infrastructure crumbled to the floor.

They'd thought the storm had been over, but the storm had had the last laugh, as a random streak of lighting had hit the tree, and it had fell right onto the animal hospital, splitting straight down the middle.

Danny looked at Alice before both ran forward.

"Zoe? Rowan? Vanessa?" Danny shouted.

"Danny... what if..." Alice began.

"Let's just try and get to them!" Danny replied. The other residents of Leopards Den had rushed out seeing what was happening.

"Danny?" Dupe shouted. "Alice?"

"Quick! Zoe, Vanessa and Rowan were in there!" Danny replied.

Nomsa ran back into the house, presumably to try and get hold of some emergency services. The rest of the family were rushing down to help Danny and Alice. Alice was frantically digging, shouting all three people's names.

Danny looked up as he heard the rumble of a Jeep. He saw Matt in the driving seat, Sam beside him. Danny grimaced, uh-oh.

"Woah, what's happening here?" Matt asked. "Alice where's Zoe?"

Danny looked down, then to Sam. Thank god, that little lad was sleeping.

"She's... she was in there." Danny admitted.

"WHAT?" Matt shouted as Caroline took Sam indoors. "No!"

The family continued to search for the three people with little luck. The animal hospital was a large area to cover, three people were trapped under that rubble, alive... hopefully.

"Emergency services on their way!" Nomsa shouted, before returning inside the house to look after the children.

Evan and Thabo had moved towards the back of the animal hospital.

"Listen." Evan said to Thabo. Thabo frowned and did so. He heard it too. A very faint 'help'... Vanessa.

"Vanessa..." Thabo said, the two lads alerted the others as they began to move faster, they saw a small amount of blond hair and continued.

"Got you Vanessa." Evan smiled, as Thabo and he freed the rest of her body. They helped pull her out. Caroline was immediately by her side, wrapping her in a blanket and asking her if she was ok. Vanessa nodded as Caroline took her inside.

"Where's Rowan?" Dupe asked her as they walked away.

"He pushed me out the way." Vanessa cried, she began to sob quietly. "He pushed me from the left."

"Damn! That means he's nearer the middle!" Danny shouted. He looked to Alice and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No Danny, just no." Alice replied, "They're my brother and sister. I have to!"

Danny nodded and moved over to help her. Olivia and Charlotte were with her.

Soon sirens filled the area. The emergency services had arrived and were already at the scene. They began to push the family back, explaining they'd take over. The family tried to protest but eventually Danny told them to let the professionals do it. He knew Alice didn't want too though.

"Alice... come on... they have more chance than us. They'll find them in no time." Danny told her. She sighed and nodded before wrapping her arms around him. He returned the favour, holding her tightly as he watched the emergency services work. Vanessa was in the ambulance and on her way to hospital, Caroline had gone with her.

"They've found someone." Liv said, pointing from where she was stood in Thabo's embrace. Danny and Thabo being the tallest looked over to see who it was.

"Looks like..." Danny frowned. "Damn it I can't see."

"Nor can I." Thabo commented. A police man was walking over.

"We have found the male." He told them.

"Rowan?" Liv asked. "How is he?"

"Unconscious, he's in a very bad way."

"What about Zoe?" Alice asked her voice shaking.

"Not yet." He replied before walking off.

"Danny they have to find her!" Alice told him.

"They will." He replied although the uncertainty in his voice, gave away the fact he wasn't one hundred percent sure of that statement.

Charlotte and Evan went inside after a while, they figured with Caroline gone, Nomsa might want some help, she did have four young children to watch! Dupe sighed as he watched them all move to one place over the mess.

"They've found her!" Thabo shouted as he saw the men in orange suits lift Zoe onto the sretcher. As predicted, the man came running over.

"We found Zoe, she's in a bad way just as your brother was, she must go now!" The policeman said.

"I'll go with her!" Alice said.

"Me too." Matt added, he looked at Alice and she nodded. Danny nodded at Alice, and said he'd follow on.

They clambered quickly into the back of the ambulance. The paramedic was working crazily, injecting her every five minutes. Putting all sorts of equipment on her. Alice was sat worriedly. Matt fidgeted.

Suddenly the machine was letting out a high pitched scream.

"NO!" Matt yelled painfully.

"Matt." Alice's voice broke as she pulled him to sit down. He hid his face in Alice's shoulder as she watched on. Zoe couldn't die! She just couldn't! Why was she flat-lining? She wasn't that ill was she? She had to be ok!

The paramedic was working frantically. Suddenly she stepped back as the machine began it's steady beep once more.

"Thank god." Alice sighed, Matt looked up and took Zoe's hand.

"You aren't leaving me... no way Zoe... you hang on in there!" Matt told her... the question was would she?

**A/N- dum dum dum...**

**One person does die! But who? Mwahahaha! **


	16. Need to tell you

Danny ran into the waiting room. He saw Alice stood up watching Matt pace. Matt didn't even seem to notice Danny's arrival, either that or he discarded it but Alice was a completely different manner.

"Any news?" Danny asked as he swiftly moved towards her. He sighed as she shook her head and gently took her into his arms. Alice clung to him tightly. Storms were so stupid! They always had to hurt someone, always had to do something that ripped your apart. "Are you ok Matt?" Danny asked, breaking Alice's thoughts.

Matt just shrugged before pacing once more.

"Ok, stupid question." Danny said softly.

Matt nodded. "Thanks Danny. And you too Alice. Thanks."

Danny and Alice nodded before the pair of them sat down. Their hands were clasped together tightly, Alice's head leaning gently on his shoulder. Danny looked down at her and was about to kiss her cheek when he noticed the red mark that lay there amongst the mud and running mascara. He frowned and sat up, gently placing his hand upon her cheek.

"What happened to you?" Danny whispered as his thumb stroked it tenderly. He felt Alice tense and shudder slightly. This couldn't be good he thought.

"Later." She replied.

"Now Mrs Trevanion." Danny argued.

"Please Danny..." Alice looked up at him, her blue eyes begging for him to comply. "Please later..."

Danny sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head gently.

"That bad?" He murmured, he felt her nod against his chest. He squeezed her even tighter. Suddenly the door opened.

"Are you here for Miss Zoe Point?" The doctor asked. Matt strode forward as Danny and Alice stood up nodding.

"I'm Dr Zambi, I'm in charge of Zoe." He held his hand out, Matt took it shaking it firmly.

"Matt Dillon. I'm her fiancée and this is Alice her sister and her husband Danny." Danny and Alice stepped forward. "How is she?" Matt pestered.

"Zoe's in a very critical condition. Her surface injuries are major but our main worry is internal. Zoe has internal bleeding around the heart. On top of this, it would appear she was coming down with some sort of common illness... with her immune system so low this has taken hold as well."

"Ok, so what you saying?" Alice asked.

"Zoe's high risk. Now we're treating her for the flu and her surface injuries are all cleaned and stitched. We're going to operate to see if we can stop the bleeding."

"And if you don't?" Matt asked.

"If we can't stop the bleeding then I'm afraid she'll..."

"Die" Matt whispered as his voice broke, Danny pulled him towards him and held both Matt and Alice reassuringly.

"Can we see her?" Danny asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yes, somehow she's awake but very weak. Ten minutes maximum."

Everyone nodded as the three followed the doctor. Danny and Alice stopped at the door.

"No... please." Matt said.

Danny and Alice sighed and walked in, hands clamped together. Alice bit her lip as she tried to hold back the tears and remain strong. She was struggling though.

"My three amigos." Zoe croaked.

"Shh." Alice murmured, "Just relax"

"Alice..." Zoe gasped. "Am...I... dying?"

Alice looked away, then to Danny then to Matt.

"Erm, well..." Alice began.

"Cut... bullshit." Zoe replied forcefully.

"You could die if this operation goes wrong." Matt said softly, standing on the other side of the bed and taking her hand.

Zoe closed her eyes as the words hit home. She was going to die...this was the last time she'd see Matt, Alice, Danny. God, her poor little boy Sam! A tear crept from her eye despite the fact she had them squeezed tightly shut. She opened her eyes. She looked to Matt, he smiled and nodded. She wanted to say something after to him.

"If I'm going... to... die... I got to... say... stuff" Zoe gasped, before throwing her efforts into speaking. "Alice... what, I said... in bush, I mean it, I do... l...love." Zoe coughed. "You... love Danny too.." Alice smiled and took her hand. Zoe's eyes averted to Danny. "You too... legs..."

Danny half smiled at her humour as e placed his hand with Alice's and Zoe's.

"You two... take care one another, love... forever... strong." Zoe closed her eyes in frustration. "You look after... Ali..ce. Or, I haunt... you." Zoe winked at Danny.

"I promise you Zoe, you won't be haunting me..." Danny said as his voice broke. "You shouldn't be here" He cried.

Alice was silently sobbing, Zoe looked to her and took a deep breath as her own tears gave way.

"Thank you... never giving up... me... look after..." Zoe was truly struggling now.

"Sssh it's ok, I understand..." Alice cried, "I love you Zoe, please fight this! Please, you have to get through."

"I'll go... down fight...ing... know...me. Love..you..both." Zoe said. Alice nodded before hugging her sister. Danny too hugged her before leaving Matt alone with Zoe.

"Zoe..." Matt sighed taking her hands.

"My Matt..." Zoe croaked, her blues were filled with love and emotion as a steady trickle of feeling fell from her eyes.

"Zoe... I love you more than anything. You mean the world to me. No matter what happens I'll be here ok... waiting! Fight it honey!" Matt began to cry. "And, if..." His face crumpled once more as he tried to utter the words. "If worst happens, I'll never forget you, never stop loving you and I promise I'll look after our little boy, tell him how amazing you were, how much you loved him."

Zoe nodded.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, you wake up..." He mumbled.

"Kiss..." Zoe quietly croaked.

Matt looked unsure but gently caught her lips with his own.

"Love you." Zoe slurred before falling into unconsciousness...


	17. Use me

_(The next day)_

It had taken Danny some time to persuade Alice to go home and rest, never mind for her to have her wounds sorted out. Eventually though she'd agreed, and together they'd made their way back to Leopards Den with the news that they had. They'd been unable to find anything on Rowan. The receptionist was new and in subtler words than Alice's useless. Vanessa had returned to Mara with just a broken arm and a slight head injury. She'd been lucky, protected by Rowan.

"Alice." Danny said stopping her outside the hospital and taking both her hands. "Don't internalise or push me away if... what I'm trying to say is... I'm here for you. Use me."

Alice was speechless for a moment as she thought about his words. It's true, she probably would have pushed him away in fear of using him. Trying to be superwoman. She nodded and squeezed his hands gently.

"Thanks Danny." She smiled softly. She sighed and looked to the doors of the hospital. Beyond those doors lay two people she loved. One of which she didn't have any information on.

"You ready?" Danny asked. She nodded, keeping hold of one of his hands as they walked forward to the information desk. "Rowan first?" Danny asked looking down at Alice.

"Yeh." Alice replied as they came to the desk, she receptionist turned to them. "Hey, erm, my brother Rowan Collins was rushed here after the collapse of the building at the game reserve?"

"Erm... I'll get the doctor to come see you. If you could go to the waiting room."

Danny and Alice nodded and walked off, hands clasped tightly together. Matt was sat in the waiting room. He looked knackered, his face weary, the proven evidence of a sleepless and restless night.

"Matt, any news?" Danny asked.

"She came through surgery. She's in the critical twenty four hours." Matt replied. "Rowan?"

"We've to wait here for a doctor." Alice replied.

Matt nodded watching as Danny and Alice sat down. His mind drifted to Sam.

"How's Sam?" Matt asked.

"He's fine... was asking for you and Zoe but we just made up that you were out in the bush." Danny admitted, "He accepted it."

"Thanks." Matt replied.

Suddenly the waiting room door opened. All three people were in shock as they realised who the man walking through the door was.

"What do you want?" Danny asked angrily standing up, Alice reached up, placing her hand at the bottom of his back.

"I wanted to know if you're all ok... any news." Peter admitted uncomfortably.

Danny grunted and sat back down as Alice pulled on his jacket gently, however, she still disregarded Peter. Matt too ignored him, leaving the businessman stood awkwardly.

"You're not welcome." Matt finally said.

"I care." Peter sighed.

"Get out of here." Matt insisted.

"Why?"

"Go." Danny said standing up.

Peter looked at him menacingly. He was tempted, highly tempted to put Danny to the test. Family man, loving husband, the protector of his precious family! He looked around then thought better of it, stalking off moodily.

"Sit down Danny." Alice whispered looking up at him.

Danny did so, a frown set on his features. Truth was, he blamed Peter for what happened, to both Zoe and Alice. Alice still hadn't told him about those cuts, she'd been too upset and tired last night. He'd literally had to force her into bed, then she'd fell asleep wrapped up in his arms.

Alice was fiddling with Danny's fingers as he watched her, she had a distant look as she thought about what could happen. She thought about her and Danny. Lyndon and Charlotte. Olivia, Evan, Rosie. Thabo, Max. Dupe, Caroline, Nomsa. She sighed and gently pulled Danny's left hand to her lips, kissing it gently.

Danny was about to let her know how much the gesture meant to him when Zoe's doctor walked in. Matt stood up full of anticipation.

"Zoe's doing very well. You can go see her now. Two at a time maximum."

"You first Matt." Alice said as Matt looked to her and Danny. "We have to wait for the other doctor anyways."

"Ok." Matt smiled, leaving the room. "So, is she going to be ok?"

"Well, she's not out of the water yet but she's got a very good chance. Just no planning sky diving anytime soon." The doctor smiled.

"How about a wedding?" Matt asked quietly.

"You should use that to help her get better. Patients always respond better when they have something to look forward to." The doctor admitted.

"That's why I didn't ask for a deathbed wedding. We both discussed it a while back..." Matt admitted.

"Nice thinking." The doctor replied. "Anyway, I'll leave you be."

Matt shook his hand before walking in.

Meanwhile, Danny and Alice were awaiting the doctor. Another family had joined them in there. Two adults having a blazing row, three kids running round worse than some of the animals on Leopards Den and a distraught elderly man who was telling them to stop it.

"Awkward." Danny murmured in Alice's ear.

"Doesn't matter." Alice replied leaning into him gently. She grabbed his hand that was over her shoulder. She smiled as she rubbed his wedding ring tenderly.

"Best day of my life." Danny smiled.

"Mine too." Alice replied. "Bar the usuals."

"Lyndon, Charlotte and for me Rosie." Danny replied smiling.

"Hmm..." Alice replied. "I wonder where this doctor is. God, Danny I hope Rowan's ok."

"Want me to go pester?" Danny asked her.

"No, no... we'll give him some time." Alice said. "But, he's my brother Danny... what if..." She stopped and buried her face in Danny's chest.

"Hey, ssh, we don't know that for sure yet." Danny said hopefully, he stroked her hair softly. She nodded against his chest.

Their moment was broken by the opening of a door. A doctor unbeknown to them walked forward. Well they thought he was a doctor. Seemed very well dressed...

"Erm, are you the couple here for Rowan Collins?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Alice replied as she and Danny stood up.

"Follow me." The man said. They did so. Alice presumed they were on their way to Rowan's room, where he'd be recovering. She had so much to tell him.

"What?" Danny asked as the man stopped, opening the door to a tiny white room.

Alice looked up at Danny then to the doctor, fear flashing in her eyes as realisation hit her. She pulled Danny forward gently, both sat down opposite the doctor.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you that Rowan died on his way here. He'd suffered a severe head trauma and many severe breaks as well as internal bleeding. We're so sorry."

"No!" Alice cried. "No!" She insisted as tears began to fall. Danny pulled her into his embrace as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Crying into his chest. Danny rested his lower face in her hair as a few tears trickled down his cheeks.

"I'll leave you a few moments." The doctor softly told them.

"I'm so sorry Alice." Danny murmured in his broken voice.

"Not Rowan Danny! No! Just... not my brother. Why?" Alice sobbed. Danny held her as tight as he could, his heart breaking for her as she cried in his arms.

**A/N – I killed Rowan off :'( **

**How mean am I?**


	18. Delay the truth!

The doctor returned, slowly and quietly opening the door. Alice was still wrapped up in Danny's arms as he sat down. After a moment she quickly wiped her eyes, thankful she'd not thought about make up this morning, and composed herself. Danny kept hold of her as she turned her head to the doctor.

"Do you want to see him?" The doctor asked softly.

Alice didn't answer him at first. She looked up at Danny biting her lip. She didn't know what she wanted to do, see him or not see him. Part of her told her she had to, but the other part of her said no. She wasn't sure she could face seeing him dead, she wasn't sure she could face seeing any human dead never mind her brother. She cringed when she saw a dead body or a zombie on a horror movie.

Danny looked down at her, wondering why she hadn't replied. One look at her face and he knew exactly what was wrong. She was unsure, and he wasn't surprised, she hated dead bodies on films but deep down, Alice being Alice would feel like she had too.

"You don't have to Alice." Danny murmured. "But we should probably offer the chance to Vanessa."

"Oh god, Vanessa!" Alice cried.

"Vanessa?" The doctor frowned.

"His wife." Alice replied.

"Would you like us to inform her?"

"No, I'll do it." Danny replied. Alice looked up at him. He sighed, "She's better hearing it from someone she knows."

Alice nodded. She stood up.

"Where can we find you when... well if she arrives?" Alice asked her voice still hoarse from her emotion.

"Ask at reception for Doctor Gill." The doctor replied. Danny and Alice nodded before walking off. Danny stopped at Zoe's door.

"You go in and see Zoe. I'll go ring Leopards Den, get Vanessa told." Danny smiled, he kissed her softly, tenderly, lovingly. Alice closed her eyes, savouring his touch, drawing strength from him. "I'll be back soon."

"I love you Danny." Alice told him suddenly as he began to walk away.

He turned round and smiled at her.

"I love you too."

(x)

Olivia rubbed her forehead as she walked into the kitchen. She groaned as the phone rang intolerably, why so loud? She thought as she walked over to answer it. The lines had only just been fixed and it was already at it!

"Hello Leopards Den?" Olivia answered.

"Hey Liv, it's Danny."

"Oh hi Danny, how's Zoe, Rowan?" She asked.

"Zoe's fine." Danny replied.

"Rowan?" Olivia pestered.

Danny remained uncharacteristically silent. Olivia frowned, was the line breaking up or something?

"Danny?" Olivia pestered. She could hear he was there... she could hear... heavy breathing.

"Olivia is someone else there?" Danny said finally.

"No, only Vanessa but she's in bed resting." Olivia replied, "Oh and Thabo is here. Everyone else is out clearing up."

"Put Thabo on please." Danny said in monotone.

"Just tell me." Olivia begged.

"No, Thabo." Danny replied.

Olivia shouted for Thabo and handed him the phone. He answered it nervously, wondering why Danny wanted him. Olivia stood watching, hand over her mouth.

"Thabo... I couldn't tell Liv... just couldn't. Rowan... Rowan died on the way to hospital." Danny's voice was breaking at the end of his sentence, he took a deep breath. "Vanessa... well, if she wants can come see him but..."

"Don't worry Danny, I'll sort it. Tell Alice..." Thabo walked away from Olivia. "That I'm sorry for her loss."

"Thanks Thabo... me and Alice will be home later to tell everyone, oh and ask for Dr Gill." Danny promised, "Seeya."

Thabo said his farewell before putting the phone down. Liv immediately ran up to him.

"What did he say?" Liv pestered.

"They don't know about Rowan yet." Thabo lied, hoping it worked, he'd never been able to lie but today he had to! "He said he and Alice would be back later to fill us in."

Liv looked at him for a moment before nodding and giving him a hug. Thabo returned it, holding her softly. He hated lying to her, but sometimes, the truth just had to be delayed.

(x)

Alice was sat with Matt talking to a sleeping Zoe. She was showing signs of waking up which had pleased them both considerably. Matt looked at his watch. Alice had just told Matt about Rowan.

"Alice are you ok if I go grab a drink?" Matt asked.

"Sure thing." Alice smiled as he walked off. As he opened the door, he greeted Danny with a smile and a sympathetic look as he walked off. Danny walked forward saying hello to Zoe.

"You get hold of her?" Alice asked.

"I spoke to Thabo, he's going to sort it for us." He replied. "How's Zoe?"

"She's showing signs of waking up." Alice said.

"That's good." Danny replied. He stood behind Alice, gently massaging her shoulders. She closed her eyes savouring his touch. She needed him more than ever right now. The one thing she really wanted was to get home, in their room and to just tell him everything. She was so glad he'd told her to use him. Because, if he hadn't she would have internalised. It felt strange, relying on Danny, leaning on him, but at the same time it felt good.

Matt returned some time later with a drink. Danny stood up offering to leave so they kept to the maximum limit.

"I'll go too. We should go back to Leopards Den, let people know about Rowan." Alice said. She gave Matt a hug and kissed his cheek. "Keep strong Matt."

"I will, you two Alice and hey... I'm sorry." Matt replied.

Alice nodded, she knew if she spoke she'd cry. Danny took her hand and both walked out. Alice let out a deep breath, one she'd been holding.

"Alice do you want to go up to the copy?" Danny asked.

"Copy?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Danny countered.

"But we have..."

"You're my priority Alice. I can tell... I know you need me. I can see it in your eyes." Danny replied looking down at her.

She nodded, "I do... I just need to tell you everything." Her voice broke. "Why not at home though."

"I don't want anyone to disturb." Danny sighed,

Alice nodded. "Thanks Danny, how did I get so lucky to fall in love with you?"

"I'm the lucky one, trust me." Danny replied, kissing her gently.

As they walking out Danny spotted Thabo. He pushed Alice into the gift shop quickly.

"What the...?" Alice asked.

"Thabo is here with Vanessa." Danny told her.

"I can't Danny..." Alice looked at him, tears already welling in her eyes.

"I know, why do you think I've pushed you in here!" Danny replied. "Now pretend to be buying a drink just in case!"

(x)

Vanessa nodded and said she was off to the shop to get a bottle of water.

"Danny! Alice!" She said as she saw them.

"Busted." Danny murmured in Alice's ear, "Sorry..."

"It's ok." She whispered back. "Vanessa, we're so sorry!" Alice told her, quickly handing her drink to Danny and hugging her sister in law.

"I love him." Vanessa wailed as she began to cry. Alice squeezed her eyes shut, only opening them when she was sure she'd pushed the tears away.


	19. Shared Strength

Danny was stood with Thabo, the two men were watching Alice and Vanessa with protective eyes. Danny was talking to Thabo about what had happened.

"Have you seen him Alice?" Vanessa asked. Alice shook her head. "Are you going to?"

"I... I can't." Alice replied nervously. She didn't want to discuss this with Vanessa. She suddenly cast her eyes away from Vanessa and down to the floor. Her arms crossed across her chest. Defensive mode kicked in.

"Oh no." Danny murmured.

"What?" Thabo asked frowning at Danny.

"Alice." Danny replied.

"What about her?" Thabo frowned as he tried to find a problem with her.

"She's gone defensive. I hope Vanessa isn't pushing it... I'd just got her not to internalise!" Danny sighed, "Maybe I should..."

"Wait man." Thabo replied placing his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Let's give them a minute."

"I can't Vanessa!" Alice replied.

"Mrs Collins?" The doctor asked.

Alice patted Vanessa's arm.

"I'm sorry." Alice replied, before rushing over to Danny and Thabo.

"Alice." Danny said rushing towards her and grabbing her hands. "Are you ok?"

Alice tilted her head at him and gave him a 'get real' look.

"Come on, we should get home." Alice sighed, "Vanessa can drive herself home."

She then continued to walk on striding ahead. Danny hung back slightly as Thabo walked beside him. He shook his head, whatever Vanessa had said had sent Alice right back to her old ways! He knew he should have gone over. Then again, if he'd done that he could have made it worse. He sighed, he'd have to get Alice on her own.

Danny jumped in the front of the Jeep and started it. Alice was sat staring straight ahead as Thabo sat awkwardly.

"Alice." Danny reached over and patted her hand. "Remember what I said."

Alice ignored him and continued staring at the landscape as it passed by. She didn't even notice when Danny turned off. Thabo frowned, what was going on? He looked towards Danny as he pulled the Jeep up.

"Danny no." Alice told him.

"Alice, yes." Danny replied sternly. He handed Thabo the keys, grabbing a gun and the radio. "I'll radio you Thabo."

Thabo nodded and drove off leaving Danny and Alice alone.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Alice replied.

"Alice you can't internalise it!" Danny argued. "I know you..."

Alice sighed and walked over to the place they'd first kissed, she looked over the beautiful view. Admiring it. Then her eyes trailed further south and she noted the carnage, the carnage that had taken her brother's life. She felt her body tense as she tried to hold in the tears. She felt herself shudder as she tried to hold them back and her breathing grew heavy. She felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around her from behind. She turned in Danny's arms and let her emotions unravel. She'd had them so tightly held together for so long she felt like she had to let go, it felt good to let go. Danny just held her, stroking her back gently as his thumb lovingly caressed her shoulder. Every now and then he'd murmur something in her ear. Usually it was just a sweet nothing, something truly small, but all his little ways made him perfect, it made her happier.

"Danny." Alice sighed through her tears.

"I'm here." He mumbled back kissing her on the top of her head.

"Which bit first?" Alice asked him.

"It's up to you." Danny replied.

"Can we sit down?" Alice asked. Danny nodded and both gently lowered themselves to the floor. Alice leant into Danny as he continued to hold her tightly. She played with the sparse strands of grass that were on the ground. She tugged at them as she spoke.

"During the storm I remembered, 'the Storm'. I kinda had a flashback and I refused to move, I'd gone weird, mad. Kinda like a trance. Anyway, Zoe realised the danger we were in. She couldn't get through to me Danny. She had to..." Alice paused. "I..." She sighed. "She slapped me."

"WHAT?" Danny exclaimed.

"She had to. Anyway, it worked. But it was horrible Danny ,if she hadn't have slapped me I dunno what would have happened to me. It was the worst feeling ever Danny, remembering what happened. I just saw it all again, those same fears. I got this image of a life without you. It was even worse than the original image. I imagined some terrible things Danny... it ripped me apart. Anyway, Zoe being Zoe sorted it."

Danny thought for a moment. Should he tell her what he did, the way he crumpled? Would she see him as weak? He sighed.

"Tell me." Alice murmured.

"I... when I got home, you weren't there. I was worried, then they' said you'd said you'd loved me. I felt sick Alice. I felt like I was gonna lose you. The storm flashed back, it was like all these wounds were ripped apart and then to add salt to the wounds it was in a storm. I nearly went after you when Lyndon came. Anyway, I got Lyndon back to sleep, and I remembered when I told Dupe about the storm." Danny paused himself to compose himself. "Then I crumpled. I just slid to the floor and cried..."

"Danny." Alice whispered hugging him tightly. Danny returned the hug. They both held one another as tears steadily trickled down their cheeks. Danny closed his eyes. Alice too had hers closed. Her phone began to ring. She threw it in annoyance away from her. "No." Alice said firmly.

Danny nodded, "So... come on. How are you? And I know it sounds a stupid question."

"I don't know. I mean, I can't believe my brother is gone Danny. The last of my family is gone... I know I have you and everyone else but I mean like... you know."

"I get it." Danny reassured her.

"I have so many things I want to say to him. I want to tell him that I do forgive him for all the bad he's done in my life. That I do love him despite the fact he hurt me. I just want him to be ok. I want Zoe to be ok too. I have too much too say to them both."

"At least you still have Zoe Alice."

"But she's not out the water yet is she? Danny... I can't lose them both." Alice admitted softly.

"You won't... Zoe is a fighter!" Danny said strongly.

"You're right... Thanks for this Danny. I'm glad you made me do this." Alice told him looking into his watery green eyes.

"Home my dear?" Danny asked standing up and helping her up.

She nodded.

"There's still a tradition to uphold." She smiled, the first genuine smile in almost 48 hours.

"Which one?" Danny asked playing dumb.

Alice raised her eyebrows before crashing her lips against his. He held her tightly as she absorbed his strength. She smiled, she knew now. No matter what happened, she'd be ok, as long as she had her husband by her side... and he wasn't going anywhere, she wasn't letting him!


	20. Sorry

The whole family was in the kitchen as Danny and Alice walked through hand in hand. Danny let go of Alice's hand as she went to the bathroom to clean herself up, Danny watched her with an exclusive and reassuring smile before carrying on towards the family. Thabo walked in behind him, patting his shoulder.

"So man?" Dupe asked.

"Wait for Alice." Danny said, "Though you should all sit down."

He glanced uneasily towards Georgia and Petal. The two little girls Rowan had left behind, they were sat on the floor next to Lyndon and Sam. For once they were all behaving themselves, Lyndon looked up at his father.

"What up daddy?" Lyndon asked frowning.

"Erm..." He glanced at his son... he couldn't let these kids hear this. "Nothing."

"Come on, I'll take all four of you into the living room and we can make a welcome home banner." Nomsa said, the four kids ran off excitedly. She looked to Danny with kind and sympathetic eyes. He smiled at her and patted her shoulder softly. As Alice walked out she laughed as Lyndon ran into her legs. He smiled up at her, hugged her legs tightly and then ran off declaring how fantastic his banner was going to be. Alice shook her head at the innocence of the children that were currently running round Leopards Den. "I'm sorry Alice." Nomsa murmured, "Danny's not told me, but I know... Rowan?"

Alice nodded and both women hugged. Nomsa then walked into the living room occupying the children. Alice walked into the kitchen, she saw everyone but Danny sat down. He took a deep breath as she walked in, she moved over to stand next to him, leaning slightly on the chair in front of her.

"Zoe isn't out the water yet but she's showing signs of waking up. Hopefully she's going to be fine." Alice told them finally. She took a deep breath, her eyes filled as she thought about Rowan. At least she'd made up with him before his death. She looked to Danny and shook her head. He put his arm over her shoulders.

"Unfortunately, Rowan didn't make it... he died on the way to the hospital." Danny told them, he dropped his head.

"No..." Evan murmured shocked.

Liv stood up and walked over to Alice, embracing her in a tight hug. Alice hugged her back, holding her tightly. Liv was crying softly as Alice tried to hold back the tears. Charlotte looked to Danny, not quite taking in that her uncle was dead, she got up and walked into his arms, holding her stepfather tightly. Liv pulled away and Dupe walked over to Alice, taking both her hands in one of his.

"I'm so sorry Alice." Dupe told her.

Alice nodded, biting her lip. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Dupe patted her arm and padded off, sensing it right to leave Alice alone. Charlotte had wrapped her arms around Alice and Alice was now holding her tightly, pressing kisses into her daughter's hair.

"I'm sorry." Caroline whispered quietly, shock evident in her voice as she patted Alice's arm. Alice nodded. Charlotte looked up and kissed her mum's cheek. She was almost matching Alice in height now. Alice sighed and watched as she walked off. Evan stood up and looked at Alice softly.

"I'm so sorry Alice." Evan murmured, he kissed her cheek in a respectful manner before walking off. Danny watched after him proudly. They looked around, only just noticing they were now alone in the kitchen.

(x)

Matt was sat clutching Zoe's hands. He'd already poured his heart out to her, so now here he was chatting away to himself, well Zoe, about absolutely anything. Suddenly he felt her hand move. He looked to her? Was that his imagination? No it wasn't! There, her eye twitched, he called for the doctor before standing up.

"Zoe?" Matt questioned, apprehension in his voice. Her eyelids slowly peeled apart revealing the stunning blue eyes he'd fell in love with. He grinned at her as she opened them. She smiled, her eyes lighting up when she saw him. "Hey gorgeous." He murmured.

They were smiling at one another when the doctor walked in. He cleared his throat and began to check Zoe over.

"How do you feel Zoe?" The doctor asked.

"Freaking marvellous." Zoe replied sarcastically. "How do you think I feel?"

"Still as feisty as ever." Matt chuckled.

"Yeh so watch out." Zoe told him, she coughed, Matt immediately was on alert.

"Calm down Miss Point." The doctor said. "You still have a virus."

"A cold." Zoe frowned.

"Yes." The doctor sighed, vets always a pain to treat, and this one was a physio too!

He left them be. Matt leant down and hugged her the best he could. She was still badly injured on the surface too. She smiled at him as he kissed her cheek.

"Don't want your cold." He murmured.

"I want your germs." Zoe replied winking at him.

"I'm sure you've only just woken up, shouldn't that be the last thing on your mind?" Matt asked.

"I didn't ask for your sperms." Zoe muttered, "Just your germs."

"You're a poet and you didn't know it." Matt whispered, their foreheads were resting together as they spoke.

"You're a tool who looks like a fool." Zoe teased.

"How are you so awake and lively after a near death experience?" Matt asked laughing.

"Cos I'm still high off all the drugs and morphine." Zoe laughed as he lifted his forehead.

"I should go ring Alice." Matt sighed.

She nodded.

"How are my siblings?" Zoe asked.

Matt remained silent. Did he tell her about Rowan?

"Alice, fine." Matt said quickly walking off.

"Rowan?" Zoe asked, she groaned as he carried on walking in.

She sighed as a tear left her eye, so he was dead...


	21. Truth

"Well?" Matt asked looking at the doctor.

"It could..." The doctor sighed, as Matt walked off. "Where are you going?"

"Well I think reading my star sign might give me for assistance than you!" Matt grumbled as he stalked back to Zoe's room. He made a decision, he'd tell her if she nearly guessed it herself. He nodded to himself, yeh, that was it!

"He's dead isn't he?" Zoe asked him as soon as he walked into the room. Matt was silent. Zoe glared at him, her eyes demanding an answer. He finally nodded. "How?"

"Back of the ambulance on the way to hospital." Matt admitted quietly. He walked over to her and took her hand. "Are you ok?"

Zoe just shrugged. Matt sighed and squeezed her hand.

"Sorry I didn't tell you straight away." Matt told her.

"It's ok." Zoe replied. "Alice?"

"Alice? She's fine... she didn't get hurt." Matt frowned.

"Not..." She rolled her eyes. "How is she you tit!" Zoe said, although there was little humour to her tone.

"Oh... upset." Matt replied. He sat down. "So, do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Zoe replied. "I just wanna sleep."

Matt nodded and kissed her forehead softly. She smiled at him and get a tight hold of his hand as she closed her eyes.

(x)

Vanessa returned to Leopards Den. Her cheeks tear stained, her eyes red rimmed, her usually perfectly applied mascara streaked. She quickly dashed into the bathroom, washing her face before making her way into the kitchen where Georgia and Petal were both excitedly telling Alice about their game with Lyndon and Sam and how they'd won. Lyndon and Sam were on Danny's knees, arguing how they'd won.

"Yeh Auntie Alice and then Sam said we were poopyheads cos he was jealous!" Georgia giggled. Alice laughed at them as they began to banter.

"I did not Auntie Alice! And I was not jealous!" Sam frowned, crossing his arms.

"You were!" Petal argued.

"No he wasn't! I was there." Lyndon replied.

"Okay kids." Danny said through laughter, "Calm it."

"But it's a big thing daddy!" Lyndon replied.

Alice shook her head laughing as Vanessa walked in. The two girls ran off to hug their mum. The boys made a face of disgust as they covered her in kisses.

"You ok?" Alice asked Vanessa.

"No." Vanessa replied. "I have to somehow explain where their dad has gone!"

Alice stepped back and swallowed, she decided maybe she should leave Vanessa be. She was obviously gonna be upset.

"Erm, come on kids." Alice said, her voice not its usual sureness. Sam nodded and climbed down from Danny's knee and took her hand. Lyndon however remained sat on Danny's knee.

"Well erm, are you going Lyndon?" Danny asked him wondering why he hadn't moved.

Lyndon who had his arms crossed across his chest, a stubborn look in his eye glared at Vanessa. He looked the image of Danny in his annoyed stance.

"We were here first." Lyndon announced.

"Yeh but we're going out the front." Alice explained looking him in the eye. Lyndon was about to argue when Danny pushed him gently.

"Come on son." Danny told him. Lyndon frowned before grabbing his father's hand. He kept his glare on Vanessa. When they were outside, he stopped. Danny looked down at him and bent down to his level.

"What's up Lyndon?" Danny asked him as Sam searched for a ball with Alice.

"Auntie Vanessa was mean to mummy." Lyndon told him.

"She's upset." Danny sighed, "Sometimes when your upset you do silly things and say silly things, but you don't mean them. Just like when you called Sam a name when he upset you, you don't really mean it."

Lyndon nodded and carried on walking, he immediately went to play with Sam. They were soon laughing away having fun. Danny walked up to Alice and wrapped his arms around her as they watched over them.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Danny said quietly.

"I don't know." Alice replied equally as quiet. "Matt should tell Sam."

"Lyndon was angry at Vanessa." Danny told her.

"Why?" Alice asked with a frown looking up at Danny.

"Cos she was mean to mummy!" Danny whispered with a chuckle. Alice too chuckled.

"He's so like you it's unreal!" Alice sighed, "You know when he had those arms crossed and that stubborn look he looked just like you!"

Danny chuckled and wrapped his arms even tighter around her. Alice looked up and was about to kiss him when the ball hit Danny on the head.

"Ouch!" Danny exclaimed, "I'm sure they can only just kick a ball!"

Both Danny and Alice looked over to see Evan stood there. Danny kicked the ball back to him.

"You two never change." Evan laughed. "I just went for my university interview."

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed. "We'd totally forgot... so?"

"You are looking at a stunning zoology student!" Evan beamed, "And it's in Jo'burg so I can stay here!"

"Congratulations!" Alice beamed hugging him.

"Well done! I'm so proud of you!" Danny exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Danny." Evan smiled. "So, you ok Alice?"

"Will be... it's kinda a shock and real hard but you know..." Alice let her voice trail off. Evan nodded.

(x)

"Yes, Leopards Den." Vanessa said into the phone. "Great, see you then."

She sighed and placed the phone down before waking outside, she saw her two daughters playing outside with Lyndon and Sam. She sighed, they'd been upset to hear he wasn't coming back, but they'd thankfully bought the whole story of Rowan going to help the angels cos he was so special.

She sat down with Danny and Alice, Dupe and Evan.

"The funeral director's coming is that ok?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course it is." Alice replied nodding.

"I'm gonna try make it for as soon as possible." Vanessa said.

"Well Zoe's out in a week." Danny smiled.

"No. As soon as possible." Vanessa repeated.

"But... Zoe..." Alice began...

Then Vanessa spoke, and shocked the whole table...


	22. Shock

"You what?" Danny squeaked as Vanessa spoke.

"You can't do that." Olivia followed walking forward from where she'd followed Vanessa out.

"You..." Evan began.

Alice was sat her mouth slightly agape in shock. No way, no way had Vanessa just said that. What had she done? What had Zoe done? What had any of them done to deserve a blow like that?

"I can do it, and I will. None of you are invited to his funeral. You didn't even see him!" She spat at Alice before standing up and walking off.

"She wants a smack in the..." Olivia began.

"Yes thank you Liv." Danny put his hand up.

"I think she wants a smack too." Dupe commented.

"Olivia, will go play with the kids, Evan and Dupe I want you two to give her marching orders." Danny looked at them all with a stern eye, they all nodded knowing better than to disagree with Danny. He sat down on a chair opposite Alice. He took her hands.

"Alice..." Danny began.

"He's my brother." Alice said, her gaze upon the cold, hard floor. Hmph, it was a bit like Vanessa then.

"I know... and we're going to sort it." Danny told her.

"How? Gatecrash his funeral?" Alice asked sarcastically. "Yeh, could imagine that one going down well."

"I don't care how you get there, you're going!" Danny told her firmly. "She has no right to say you can't go! You were around a long time before her! 2 weeks ago they weren't talking!"

"She's his wife." Alice argued weakly. Her barriers were beginning to break down. Danny cupped her cheek in his right hand, gently lifting her eyes to meet his. They were full of emotion; the once solid and confident glint that shone in her blue eyes had been replaced with a liquid look. Danny gently leant forward and hugged her. She buried her face in his shoulder, finally letting the warm tears fall. She cried quietly, inhaling his scent, drawing strength from him.

Danny held her tightly, gently running his fingers up and down her back. He could feel his shirt getting damper. He frowned, Vanessa was the definition of a cow! As if it wasn't bad enough for Alice. She'd lost her brother and now she was saying she couldn't attend his funeral? He made a decision there and then, he wasn't letting it happen. Alice was going, she was saying goodbye to her brother. Excuse the pun, but Rowan would turn in his grave if he knew Vanessa had done this. He pulled away from Alice slightly, holding her shoulders reassuringly. He kissed her forehead before pulling her back into a warm embrace.

(x)

Matt kissed Zoe's forehead softly once more before leaving his sleeping fiancée to go and call Leopards Den. He could do with going home. He sighed deciding he'd be better doing that than calling. He quickly grabbed his stuff before walking out and climbing into his Jeep.

As he arrived home he saw Lyndon playing with Sam and Liv. Georgia and Petal were there too but they were disinterested in their game. Matt got out his Jeep and was immediately greeted by Sam and Lyndon.

"Daddy!" Sam called, his face breaking out into a huge grin.

"Hey Super Sam! Ah my little man!" Matt smiled picking him up and hugging him tightly. He put him down and gently ruffled his hair.

"Where's mummy?" Sam asked. Matt bit his lip then dropped to Sam's height.

"Mummy's a little bit poorly, so she's in hospital. But don't worry she's gonna be fine. She said to tell you she loves you very very much." Matt smiled.

"You gonna play Uncle Matt?" Lyndon asked.

"I need to speak to your mummy and daddy first." Matt smiled. "Then I'll play yeh?"

Lyndon and Sam nodded eagerly before rushing back off.

"Hey Liv." Matt smiled waving as he walked past.

"Hi Matt." Liv replied before turning her attention back to the kids.

Matt walked up the stairs of the veranda and noticed Danny and Alice. He walked over.

"Is everything ok?" Matt asked taking in their appearances.

"Sit down Matt." Danny sighed. Matt did so. "Vanessa has stopped us all from going to Rowan's funeral."

"WHAT?" Matt exclaimed. "No way!"

"I'm not having it." Danny replied.

"You have no choice." Alice muttered.

"Yes I do." Danny argued, both glared at one another for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Zoe knows." Matt replied. "Oh damn... I didn't tell you did I?"

"She's awake?" Alice said, finally lighting up and grinning.

"Yep and believe me you would not think she'd nearly lost her life." Matt laughed.

Danny smiled and patted Alice's shoulder, he stood up. Alice looked up at him with a frown.

"I'm gonna find Liv." Danny told her before leaning down and kissing her.

Alice watched him as he walked off. Her husband, hers. She sighed, she was still insanely in love with him.

"You wanna come see her Alice?" Matt asked.

"Yeh sure why not?" Alice smiled, "I'll just tell Danny."

(x)

"I'm in." Liv nodded from her position on Thabo's knee.

"Me too, I'll help anyway I can." Thabo added.

"I'm in man." Dupe commented.

"Great." Danny smiled. "If..."

"Danny!" Alice called, her voice echoing through the halls of Leopards Den.

"Quick, look innocent!" Danny whispered. "In the study!"

Alice smiled as she walked through the door, she frowned as she saw Dupe doing paperwork, she was about to comment when Danny stopped her.

"What is it love?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I'm going with Matt to see Zoe, you don't mind do you?" Alice smiled.

"Of course I don't mind. Go on, off you go!" Danny beamed. Alice grinned at him before rushing off. Dupe watched her leave.

"So Trevanion... how exactly you going to get Alice to this funeral?" Dupe asked.


	23. Plans

"Did you and Evan tell her to go?" Danny asked.

"Nope. We were about too then you called us." Evan replied.

"Good, good well she needs to stay, it's key to the plan." Danny replied. "We need her to sort the funeral at Leopards Den."

"Ok... expand." Olivia said looking at Danny.

"Ok, Thabo, you try and find out when she's booked the funeral director to come here." Danny smiled, Thabo nodded. "Liv, you should help him." Liv nodded. "Dupe, you need to help me out."

"What you gonna do?" Dupe asked abruptly.

"I need to be in on that meeting." Danny replied.

"So you're gonna gatecrash the meeting?" Liv asked.

"Yep, and you are going to be Vanessa's shoulder to cry on." Danny smiled.

"When did you get so bad assed?" Thabo asked laughing as Danny looked at them all for approval.

"Since she upset my wife." Danny replied.

"Ach man save the passion for your wife." Dupe commented, "Right come on then Trevanion."

"Where?" Danny asked.

"You want to be in on the meeting, we need a good reason." Dupe replied.

Danny nodded before walking off with Dupe. Liv and Thabo began routing through the study for any evidence.

(x)

Zoe was awake when Alice entered with Matt. Alice rushed forward and hugged Zoe gently.

"How good is it to see you awake!" Alice beamed, tears threatening her eyes.

"How bad it is to see you when I wake up..." Zoe replied cheekily.

"You know Zoe, I never thought I'd say this, but I've never been happier to be the victim of your sarcasm."

"Kudos." Zoe replied.

Alice sat down. Zoe looked to the ceiling. Both were in silence, awkwardly skirting around the subject of Rowan.

(x)

"So... I'm there on Alice's behalf cos she's ill?" Danny said.

"Yep." Dupe replied. "You just need to make her ill somehow."

"How can I make her ill?" Danny replied dryly.

Dupe raised his eyebrows and looked at him.

"No! No, no, no!" Danny exclaimed shaking his head.

"Why not man? You're married." Dupe teased making a gesture that made Danny consider it.

"No, Alice and I decided together that we didn't want any more kids! Besides, what do you want me to do, hide her what, years supply of pills? Don't think so." Danny replied.

"Ok, ok... you ask her to be ill?" Dupe suggested with a chuckle. When Danny didn't reply, he turned. "Danny?"

"No, you got it Dupe! I'll treat her! I'll pretend I'm giving her a day off and then..." Danny paused. "I'll tell her to have a lie in and that she can't get up til I come for her. Then I need something to keep her in bed and excited for..."

"Well..." Dupe began. Danny tilted his head, Dupe laughed at him. "Ach man you'd think you didn't enjoy it."

"Shut up Dupe, least I get some." Danny dryly snapped back. Dupe laughed and was about to argue when Danny put his hand up. "No... I know! You get everyone out of Leopards Den, arrange it with Fatani and I'll do something nice for Alice... dinner maybe?"

"Have you considered it could be an afternoon appointment?" Dupe asked.

"Then tea." Danny argued. Dupe laughed at him.

(x)

"You what?" Zoe asked. "She can't just do that!"

Matt had finally agreed to tell Zoe what Vanessa had said. Alice looked down, she sighed.

"Alice you look tired." Zoe commented.

"Thanks Zoe." Alice murmured.

"You do, when was the last time you slept properly?" Zoe pestered.

"What's happened to you?" Alice laughed. Zoe gave her a look Alice knew all too well. "Ok, I dunno."

"Go home and sleep now." Zoe ordered.

"Yes mum." Alice sarcastically murmured.

"I mean it Alice... you need to be looked after too you know. I know this hasn't been easy on you... and I've been unconscious." Zoe winked, she reached over and grabbed Alice's hand. "Please Alice."

Alice nodded with a sigh. She finally stood up and hugged Zoe, kissing her cheek.

"Fine I'm going..." Alice sighed.

"Good, I want you back here tomorrow with that husband of yours!" Zoe winked at Alice.

"He's mine!" Alice replied winking back.

"And you're mine!" Matt declared as Zoe shrugged at Alice. All three people laughed.

"How are you not tired?" Alice asked her.

"Told you, high off drugs... legal, medical drugs. Come on Alice! Children's cough medicine get's me hyper active!" Zoe laughed.

"That is because you don't use proper spoon, you just drink it out the bottle." Alice replied sarcastically.

"I'm testing my anti-bodies!" Zoe argued back. "Anyway, do one! I don't wanna see your ugly mug any longer! Oh! And Alice." Alice turned round and looked at her intently. "Vanessa."

"What about..." Alice paused, and then spat her name out. "Vanessa?"

"We're gonna sort her out." Zoe replied.

"And how are we going to do that? More to the point you." Alice asked.

"I'm the brains you're the mug." Zoe replied. "The ugly mug at that." She teased. "Just kidding, you're well fit Alice."

"I'll speak to you when you've finished being high." Alice replied tilting her head.

"It's the effect you have on me Alice." Zoe replied grinning sweetly.

"I'm going before I'm sectioned. See you tomorrow, and I will bring Danny." Alice replied before yawning.

"Seeya Alice! Love you millions and trillions!" Zoe laughed as did Alice. "REST!"

Alice saluted her sister before walking out. Zoe smiled and turned to Matt.

"You get back too."

"Why?" Matt asked in shock.

"Matt I'm in a hospital bed, I can do nothing here. Alice is more upset than she's letting on, she's putting on a brave face and pretending she's fine or she's not going to do anything about Vanessa's plans. Matt, she HAS to go and say goodbye to her brother. Now you are my man on the ground, go undercover... make a game out of it with Sam maybe, he'd like that. Oh and I wanna see him tonight, anyway... find out what you can. Ask Danny too, say I asked." Zoe told him passionately.

"I'll bring Sam up tonight." Matt promised. "And I'll do as I'm told I suppose. I love you Mrs Dillon to be."

"I love you to, Mr Point to be." Zoe murmured as he leant down and kissed her gently.

"Dream on." Matt smiled.

"Get used to it." Zoe replied.

Matt shook his head before walking off... he had to do this!


	24. Too much

Alice arrived home, she looked around, it seemed... quiet. Too quiet. She frowned, what was going on? Suddenly, the silence was broken as Dupe's old rattling Jeep screeched to a halt.

"Hello Mrs Trevanion." Danny murmured walking up to her.

"Hey." Alice smiled, her smile broadened into a radiant grin as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "What's all this?" Alice asked.

"Because I love you and I want you to know that." Danny replied.

"I love you too." Alice whispered clutching him tightly. Danny squeezed her body gently before pulling back a little bit and kissing her on the lips tenderly. "I'm going for a lie down... care to join me?"

"Do you need to ask?" Danny beamed, "Although, you go through, I just need to check something with Thabo."

"Ok... I suppose I can survive ten minutes." Alice replied as they made their way through the halls of Leopards Den. Danny dropped her off at their room before rushing to the study.

Danny sighed as he entered, okay, he did not need to see that.

"Ahem."

Olivia and Thabo finished their making out session and turned to Danny, both looked down with embarrassment as Liv turned a slightly pinker colour. Thabo smirked slightly as he noticed her going red. Danny too smirked, maybe Liv was spending a little too much time with Alice!

"Find anything or have you just been making use of alone time?" Danny asked good naturedly.

"No, we found something, we were celebrating." Liv winked.

"Spill then." Danny waved his hands in a 'well' motion. Thabo and Liv laughed. "Come on please, Alice is waiting for me! Last thing we need is her coming on a search party."

"Doubt she would anyway..." Liv murmured.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Erm, we found it it's tomorrow 11.30am." Thabo quickly intercepted to stop himself laughing at Liv's smart comment.

"Great!" Danny beamed, "Now Liv you need to kind of try and get friendly with Vanessa. You..." Danny raised his hands in the quotation marks sign. "Understand." He winked wiggling his fingers for effect.

"Got yer." Liv beamed.

"Great, well I best get off..." Danny said before turning round and swiftly exiting.

(x)

Alice was led on the bed looking out of the window. She smiled, the landscape was so beautiful, so perfect. She sighed as she thought of Danny, their whole journey, their whole relationship. They'd come such a long way. Didn't mean she forgot when they first got together, the words they'd uttered. The way he'd kissed her. How beautiful it had felt to feel his masterful lips upon hers, how amazing it felt to have his hands caressing her body. She felt herself smile as she thought of it. Then of course there had been other events... events they somehow got away with. She smirked as she remembered him sneaking into her room, her sneaking into his. The secrecy of it all!

She jumped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She smiled, Danny. She placed her hands over his arm, hugging it gently as he pressed his lips to the back of his neck.

"Mrs Daydream." Danny murmured.

"Thinking about us." Alice mumbled back, "When we got together."

"Hmm... best thing I ever did." Danny replied, snuggling his face into her shoulder.

"Me too." She muttered sleepily. She yawned as exhaustion and emotion caught up with her.

"Sleep." Danny ordered her, his voice soft and gentle as he soothed her. He smiled as he felt Alice nod against him. He closed his eyes too, savouring the feeling of her in his arms. The love they shared still felt fresh and new, yet deep and passionate. He'd never felt anything like this, not for anyone. He couldn't imagine a life without it, without Alice! He couldn't imagine that! It physically hurt for him to think it, let alone imagine it and god forbid it ever happen.

"Love you Danny." Alice whispered sleepily.

"I love you too." Danny whispered back, kissing her neck gently, as sleep finally took hold of her.

(x)

Matt walked up the stairs to Leopards Den, he could hear very little from the kitchen and the hallways, but there seemed to be considerable noise being emitted from the living room. He walked into find Sam and Lyndon playing some sort of game as Georgia and Petal drew on some card.

"Daddy!" Sam shouted grinning.

"Hey son." Matt replied, "What you up to?"

"Playing armies with Lyndon." Sam replied.

"Awesome!" Matt grinned.

"You wanna play?" Lyndon asked.

"Sure thing!" Matt beamed, he saw Liv and Thabo sat together watching TV, well... In the Night Garden. Both seemed childishly happy to be watching it. "Where's Danny?"

"With Alice, in their room. Nuff said." Liv murmured.

"Sleeping." Matt added as he walked over to where Lyndon and Sam was.

"Together." Liv added smiling sweetly. "Ok, yeh I'm kidding... Alice is sleeping, Danny is just skiving."

"Alice is under Zoe orders and so am I!" Matt laughed, he began to play with Sam and Lyndon. The two boys were shooting him. Matt pretended to dodge. Lyndon shot him once more. Matt clutched his chest and began to sway. He fell on the floor.

"QUICK! We'll have to play vets." Lyndon nodded seriously to Sam. Sam agreed and ran to Matt. Liv and Thabo were in hysterics as Matt began to moo playfully.

"Why you mooing?" Sam asked.

"Cos vet's look after animals! Doctors look after people."

"But I thought vets were doctors?" Sam pestered.

"They are, but they look after animals. They are animal doctors. Human doctors are just doctors."

"Well that's a bit unfair! Still that must mean mummy and daddy are special." Lyndon beamed.

"You gotta love those kids." Thabo laughed as they ran off to play again.

"Yeh... they're two amazing boys." Matt smiled watching them. He looked across to Georgia and Petal. "Hey girls what you up to?"

"Drawing." Petal replied. She was the most like Vanessa, even the way she spoke was distinctly Vanessa.

"It's a card." Georgia sighed, she was the most like Rowan. His shadow in fact, well she had been.

Matt peered over at it. He sighed, it was actually a letter to the angels, asking them to give them their daddy back. He stood up and walked out, not quite being able to take that just now. Olivia stood up and walked out after him leaving Thabo with the kids.

"Matt!"

Matt turned round and smiled as he lowered himself onto the steps of the veranda. Olivia sat beside him.

"Too much huh?" Olivia asked him.

"Yeh, I mean, that could be Sam doing that for Zoe." Matt's voice had become almost a whisper by the end of his sentence.

"But it's not." Olivia replied. "Anyway, what's these orders of Zoe's?"

"To get Alice to the funeral, speak to Danny, get Sam and bring him to her." Matt told her, he looked towards her. "You wanna come see her?"

"Yeh, I'll get Thabo to drive, I think everyone is itching to see her!" Liv laughed.

"Yeh." Matt sighed. "Anyway... when do you think Danny will come out of that room, not fancying going in?"

"Well... Alice is tired I think and well you know how over protective he is." Liv explained, Matt chuckled, she smirked back. "But yeh, he's probably just gonna be there til she wakes up. You know I don't know if this is right or not as it's kinda my musings, but I think she's had nightmares about the storm."

Matt looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a question set in his features.

"I've noticed whenever there's a storm she changes, yet tries to hide it. She's always tired and Danny always, always goes to bed at the same time as her and they just get... I dunno... like always holding one another." Olivia got tongue tied trying to explain. "You know what I mean..."

"Yeh I do, must be tough." Matt murmured.

"I think Danny's had his fair share too." Olivia replied quietly.

"You too." Matt replied. "Me, Zoe, we all have them."

"You do?" Liv asked.

Matt nodded.

"The amount of times I've relived that bombing is unreal. Then there's the children's home." He stopped, "Zoe helps me through though."

Olivia nodded before both fell into a companionable silence.


	25. Love all round

Danny looked down at Alice smiling as he watched her sleep. Her features were relaxed and gentle, a slight smile played her lips as she breathed heavily at a steady rhythm. He ran his fingers through her hair as he watched her. His touch feather light so not to wake her.

Out of nowhere, he felt her tense. He looked down in concern and noticed her once peaceful and calm features were now tight with fear. The once slight smile replaced by a tightly closed mouth. Her eyes tighter than they were. He felt her move. Immediately he understood. She was having a nightmare. Danny hated it when this happened, but he'd had an idea...

"Alice." He murmured as he tightened his grip on her, leaning forward so his lips grazed her ear. "You're safe, you're here at home, in bed, with me, your husband. The weathers fine, everything is fine. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you. You're safe. You're loved. I love you." He whispered before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

He smiled to himself as he felt the tension leave her body with one heavy sigh. She rolled over and wrapped herself tighter around him. He sighed slightly before wrapping his arms around her back, caressing it gently with his hands.

(x)

"Come on Sam, let's get you dressed nice and smart for going to see your mum." Matt said, taking the small boys hand.

"Ok." Sam replied. "What about my picture for her?"

"I've got it don't worry!" Matt laughed.

Sam beamed happily and squeezed his father's hand tightly. Matt smiled back down at him. On his way out he ran into Liv.

"Oh Liv, tell Danny I'll be back later."

"Ok." Liv replied. "We'll drop by tomorrow, make sure you tell Zo."

"Ok." Matt replied.

"Bye!" Sam shouted.

"Seeya!" Lyndon smiled from around the corner.

"See you soon." Liv replied, before picking Lyndon up and running off with him.

Matt fastened Sam in his seat quickly before climbing into the Jeep.

(x)

Alice yawned as she woke up. She could still feel Danny's arms around her. She smiled and opened her eyes, her smile broadened as she was greeted by his endless green eyes. She closed her eyes and kissed him with a deepness that told him unspoken how much she loved him. As they pulled away she rested her head on his upper chest, her eyes closed as she savoured his touch.

"Thank you for staying with me." Alice whispered into his chest.

"You're welcome, you need me, I'm here." Danny replied softly.

"No, Danny, I mean thank you for staying with me." Alice repeated.

Danny was confused for a moment until he realised her true meaning. He frowned, where had that come from? He sighed, her dream maybe?

"Hey, come on... you know I'm never leaving you. What's brought this on? Dream?" He asked.

She nodded against his chest and pulled herself closer to him.

"I was all upset over Rowan and then... you then you left me... and... All this stuff happened and everyone began leaving me. Then, it just changed, suddenly you arrived and took me home, kissed me and then everybody came back again." Alice said. "Did you...?"

"I talked you through it." Danny admitted.

"Thanks." Alice murmured. "What would I do without you?"

"Well..." Danny began.

"Don't answer that." Alice laughed.

"You know we should get up..." Danny began, his tone however made it obvious he wanted to do anything but that.

"But I'm quite comfy..." Alice sighed.

"As am I... yeh we'll just chill for a bit... and then I'll run round catching up later." Danny laughed.

"Hmm, we should do this more often." Alice mumbled.

"What skive?" Danny asked laughing.

"No... just spend time together." Alice replied.

"I know." Danny sighed. At that moment a timid knock broke them apart from their thoughts. It slowly opened up, the person obviously still expected Alice to be asleep. Liv smiled when she saw them awake, closing the door quietly.

"Hey, everything ok?" Danny asked as he and Alice sat up slightly but still wrapped up in one another.

"Yeh fine, listen Danny, Matt was looking for you, he wants to talk to you." Liv told him. She shot him a look with her eyes hoping he picked up on it.

"I'll find him later, he'll be with Zoe won't he?" Danny asked as Liv sat on the end of their bed.

"Yeh he's took Sam." Liv replied. She noticed Alice smile. At that moment the door opened once more, revealing Lyndon. He wandered over and climbed up onto his parent's bed. He clambered over Danny who helped him along until he reached Alice. He simply smiled at her in his childish way and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug holding him tightly as Danny and Liv watched in awe.

"Too cute." Liv murmured as Danny nodded. "Anyway I'm off, chat later."

(x)

Vanessa was walking through the corridors of Leopards Den, she was awaiting them telling her to go but so far it hadn't happened. She smiled uneasily at Liv as they passed.

"Vanessa." Liv broke the silence.

"Yes?" Vanessa asked, her voice small.

"I understand." Liv murmured, "And I'm here, you know if you want someone to... vent to."

"You do?" Vanessa asked in shock.

"Yeh." Liv replied. "I get why, don't agree, but I get it."

"And you don't judge me?" Vanessa asked.

"Nope... think you're in the wrong but I accept your opinion." Olivia lied. "So, yeh, if you want a shoulder to cry on..."

"Thanks Liv." Vanessa smiled.

"No problem." Liv replied before walking off cursing Vanessa to herself. Thabo smiled as she walked in. Her gran and Dupe had also arrived in the living room, as had Evan and Charlotte.

(x)

"I love you mummy." Lyndon told Alice as he finally pulled out of the hug he'd given his mother for five minutes.

"I love you too." Alice smiled. Danny was still watching them smiling proudly, he could see Alice was touched by their sons sudden burst of affection.

"I think you're the best." Lyndon told her. "And I think daddy's the best too, cos I love daddy too."

Danny and Alice laughed as Alice kissed her son gently. He grinned as Danny wrapped his arms around all of them.

"I love you both." Danny murmured.

"We love you too." Alice replied equally as quiet. They kissed before being interrupted by Lyndon's grunt of disgust. They laughed before deciding to get up and do some work.

**A/N – A bit of a filler there but ahh well.**


	26. Meeting

_The next day_

Zoe was sat scowling at the doctor. She disliked him, in fact no she hated him and she did not care hate was a strong word. He was assessing her, knowing full well the things that pained her and the things that didn't. Why did he do it? She could go home! She'd be fine!

"Ok, can you walk?" The doctor asked grinning.

"You know I can with crutches, we've been through this." Zoe spat back. "Can't you just cut to the chase and sign me out as an out-patient?"

"Sorry Zoe but I guy gotta do what a guy gotta do." He gave her a smile that made her feel sick.

"Try it... I might be half invalid but I'll still have you." Zoe growled in warning. At that moment Matt walked in. "Matt tell him, I am fine! And also tell him to back off."

"Zoe he's your doctor."

"He's a perve!" Zoe shouted angrily.

"What?" Matt asked looking at the doctor darkly.

"Drugs." Doctor murmured.

"I'll show you friggin drugs when I've rammed them down your throat." Zoe spat, her eyes were dark with rage.

"I want a second opinion on your test." Matt smiled smugly crossing his arms.

"Sir"

"Don't sir me, do your test then I want another doctor in here." Matt replied.

The doctor grumbled and had Zoe doing all sorts.

"Matt, did you find out?" Zoe began as the test finally ended.

"Gatecrashing the funeral meeting today."

"I wanna be there!" Zoe announced.

"Well we have an hour to get you out of here." Matt replied. "It's unlikely."

"Matt." Zoe grumbled.

"Ok." He replied, walking out of the room to chase up the other doctor. He sighed, Zoe and Alice were like two peas in a pod! No one should ever mess with those two!

(x)

Danny was quickly dressing when Alice woke up. She yawned and stretched, smiling as she saw Danny. She rubbed her eyes before bolting upright as she saw the clock.

"Danny! Look at the time! God, you shoulda woke me!" Alice began to fuss.

Danny grinned an exclusive grin before walking over and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Stay Mrs Trevanion." Danny grinned. "And await you're surprise! Seriously! Do not leave this room."

"I'm hungry." Alice whined, not in the mood for his games.

"Breakfast in bed! You just need to do me a small favour?" Danny beamed excitedly.

"What?" Alice sighed, titling her head at him.

"Pretend you're ill so I can get rid of everyone?" Danny smiled sweetly.

"Danny no, I can't be bothered..." Alice moaned, "Can't we just..."

"Please! I'll make it worth your while." Danny wiggled his eyebrows.

"Danny..." Alice turned away from him, her patience wearing thin.

"Please Alice!" Danny begged her. "I love you."

"It's a good job I love you!" Alice replied dryly.

"Is that a yes?" Danny giggled bouncing up and down.

"I suppose it is." Alice murmured, "I'll just spend what a full day sat in here straightening my hair eh?"

"Thank you!" Danny smiled kissing her deeply before hugging her.

Alice watched him as he dashed out. She sighed, he could be so annoying at times! But she supposed it would be good if he was making her stay in here all day. Though then she wondered if he was up to something? Well of course he was, but what if he was doing something he didn't want her to know about, or wanted to keep from her until he'd done it? She shook her head, no she was just being paranoid!

(x)

"So?" Danny asked Liv.

"Yeh, I'm in." Liv grinned.

"Great!" Danny beamed as both sat down at the kitchen table.

"Where's Alice Danny?" Caroline asked him as they all began to eat.

"She's not feeling too well, I'm going to take her some breakfast through in a minute." Danny smiled hoping he was doing ok. He'd never been able to lie.

"Oh no... I hope she gets well soon!" Caroline replied.

"Thanks, think she will be. She just needs to rest! She's been running on zero." Danny mumbled. There that was true at least!

(x)

"So I can finally go?" Zoe asked the female doctor.

"Yes but you have to come back every day." She replied.

"I have to go, I know it's not gonna be easy but I have to." Zoe said passionately.

"Ok, I'll discharge you as an outpatient." The doctor sighed walking off to grab paperwork.

"How long?"

"20 minutes." Matt sighed.

"Damn it!" Zoe grumbled, "Honestly, what's she..."

"Calm down!" Matt told her as she held her chest, the moment passed.

"Sorry." Zoe replied sheepishly.

(x)

Vanessa and Liv were sat in the Leopards Den study with the funeral director. They had only just begun discussions when Danny waltzed in. He smiled smugly and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Vanessa asked in shock.

"You really think I'm gonna let you get away with denying Alice access. Think again. I'm here on Alice's behalf as she's ill – probably due to you. You know she hasn't slept, grieving her dead brother and oh yeh, having nightmares." Danny spat sarcastically. "Danny Trevanion." He smiled shaking the funeral directors hand.

"Mr Gerald Feran." The director grinned shaking Danny's hand. Both men sat down.

"This won't change anything Danny." Vanessa told him.

Danny just shook his head at her and laughed.

"You upset me Alice Vanessa, you upset me. She's too weary and upset to deal with it, I'm not." Danny spat back.

"You upset me too." Liv grinned.

"You..." Vanessa stopped and turned to the director as they began to discuss Rowan's funeral, tension lingered in the room.

(x)

"Finally we are going home!" Zoe grinned, "But I'm in a wheelchair for long distances, how much does that suck?"

"Thought you'd enjoy it!" Matt chuckled as they reached the Jeep. "Up, up, up and away!" He beamed picking her up gently and lifting her into the Jeep. She kissed him softly as he placed her down.

"Thank you Shrek." Zoe's eyes glistened as he folded the wheelchair up and handed her her crutches.

"Shrek?" He asked laughing.

"Yeh, you're not fit enough to be Prince Charming!" Zoe teased.

**A/N – Kind of half filler, half not.**


	27. Don't be like me!

Danny shook the funeral directors hand before seeing him out. Vanessa stalked behind him angrily, the minute the funeral director pulled away, Vanessa finally exploded.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Vanessa screamed hysterically, Danny laughed and walked away to tell Dupe to get everyone out of Leopards Den. "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

"Or else what?" Danny asked.

"I..." Vanessa paused. "This doesn't change a thing!"

"2 weeks ago you and Rowan were not even talking." Danny reminded her.

"Shut up!" She shrieked. Danny smiled, he'd cracked it.

"So that's why you're being like this. What's up didn't make up with him before he died? Never told him how much you loved him. Too embarrassed to say in front of the family cos you're afraid of how they'll treat you?"

"You know nothing!" Vanessa replied shakily.

"So that is the reason." Danny sighed. "Do you think this is what he'd have wanted?"

"I know best." Vanessa growled.

"Whatever... but Vanessa... Alice is going to that funeral, like it or not." Danny then turned round and walked away, leaving Vanessa speechless. Danny had uncovered her reasons.

(x)

Alice was bored, she'd actually done everything possible to save herself from boredom. She had straightened her hair, then curled it, then straightened it again, then finally plaited it over her right shoulder. She had painted her nails. She had read a book. She wished Danny would hurry up!

She sighed and stood up, walking over to the window. She looked out and frowned as she saw Danny walking away from Vanessa. He seemed... she thought a moment. Kind of angry? Upset? Up to something. Right she'd had enough! She decided she was going to change out of her joggers and vest top and into some work clothes! She'd waited long enough and she wanted to know what Vanessa was up to now!

(x)

"Home sweet home!" Zoe beamed as Matt drew up at their house. "A quick pit stop before we go Leopards Den?"

"Yep... but make it an hour or so." Matt commented as he turned the engine off.

"What why?" Zoe frowned in confusion.

"Danny's treating Alice or something..." Matt shrugged as he walked out the Jeep, helping Zoe out.

"Ahh good. She deserves it." Zoe smiled. "Did she rest?"

"She did." Matt promised her as he carried her into the house.

"You know, I could kinda get used to this." Zoe winked at him, her arms around his neck.

"Well don't get ideas!" Matt countered, both laughed as he set her down on the sofa. He kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled up at him. He grinned before walking off. She sat on the sofa thinking to herself. Everything seemed so clear now. She didn't need a stupid job, all she needed was her family... Sam, Matt, Alice. She needed all the family!

She turned her head as she heard a Jeep approaching. There was a rumble of laughter before the door opened. Sam grinned and ran straight up to Zoe. She laughed and took him into her arms, the grin on her face never fading away. Sometime after, Lyndon walked in. Calm, cool, chilled. He walked over confidently and gave Zoe a hug before he and Sam walked off together. Zoe shook her head laughing.

Zoe watched them as they began to make some master plan. No doubt to cause havoc! She sighed, what were they going to be like at twelve? She sighed, how about in their late twenties? God, if they were anything like her and Alice were she felt for the world! Thankfully they were the same age, unlike Zoe and Alice who despite their ten year age gap still acted like they were five!

There was a timid knock that brought Zoe back to the real world. She turned her head and saw Charlotte standing there. She shuffled on her feet nervously.

"Hey." Zoe said softly.

"Hey." Charlotte replied walking forward, Zoe gestured to the seat beside her.

"So, how are you?" Zoe asked Charlotte. "And remember, honest with me young lady!"

Charlotte laughed slightly before sighing. She twiddled with her thumbs, looking down at her hands.

"I dunno." Charlotte finally murmured.

"You upset about your Uncle Rowan?" Zoe asked. She noticed Matt walking in, Zoe gave him a look and he nodded, gently ushering Sam and Lyndon back to Dupe's Jeep. They were off to Fatani's to play with Cashile and Junior.

"There's just a lot happened." Charlotte muttered, she turned to Zoe. "I kinda think a month ago everything was fine."

"Charlotte... in life, shit happens and you know what, yeh a month ago everything was fine but we're never gonna get that month back." Zoe sighed. "I'd love to go back in time, change things but I can't and we just have to live through what this cruel life throws at us. We have to help one another through, that's what family is for. I just wish I hadn't taken so long to realise it." Zoe ended her sentence with a sigh, she rested on the arm of the sofa.

"Well I'm sick of it." Charlotte exploded. "Why does crap always happen?"

"Because that is life." Zoe sighed.

"And who can I speak to? Everyone gets upset!" Charlotte burst. She was frowning. "And then family do nothing but lecture."

"Hey." Zoe stopped her there. "What the hell is wrong with you Charlotte?" Zoe's patience was wearing thin. "Everyone in this family loves you and is there for you! Don't give me that crap!"

"What so you wanna talk about how it felt knowing I could lose you! And Uncle Rowan as well?" Charlotte asked bitterly.

"If it makes you feel better yes!" Zoe replied. "But why not your mum? Your dad, Liv? Charlotte... how long have you been keeping this in?"

"Since it happened." Charlotte sighed.

"Speak to me." Zoe said softly. Charlotte looked at her unsure. Zoe sighed, Charlotte was a teenager now. "Charlotte. Don't bottle things in ok. Don't push your family away. Show your mum everyday you love her, show your dad how much he means to you. Remind him that anyone can be a father but it takes someone special to be a dad ok? You're a teenager, we're the adults. Speak to us, we can deal with it and we have people behind us just as we're behind you. Don't make my mistakes, your mum's mistakes..."

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked.

"I pushed my family away Charlotte. I ran away. Slightest bit a trouble and I ran away. I wasn't as lucky as you, my childhood wasn't like yours, it was horrid." Zoe paused a moment. "I kept everything inside me, big strong woman. Pfft, yeh right. Got myself into stupid situations, then threw myself into work. Pushing my family away, I had no one. My brothers were all out there working hard, I was too proud to admit I needed them... Don't be like me Charlotte. Open up." Zoe sighed stopping before she upset herself too much.

"I just..." Charlotte groaned.

"Take your time." Zoe said quietly.

"When the storm came and you and mum were out there, I had my own flashbacks. But more than anything I was scared. Scared that you and mum were gonna get hurt, maybe not even come back. Then you got back, then the animal hospital collapsed on you! I didn't know what to do but sit in my room on my own. Everyone was going crazy and stuff..." Charlotte stopped, controlling her emotions.

"Let it out Charlie." Zoe told her softly leaning over to grab her a tissue.

"I thought you were dead." Charlotte exclaimed at a hoarse whisper before throwing her face into her hands. Zoe moved with discomfort to hug Charlotte. Charlotte clutched Zoe tightly.

"Then mum and dad... and... then Uncle Rowan then there was all this stuff with you!" Charlotte spluttered. "I... I kept dreaming that mum died too!"

"And that's why you couldn't tell her hmm?" Zoe asked her, her arm wrapped around her.

Charlotte nodded.

"Then there was this voice telling me things come in three. Then I'd wake up." Charlotte spurted.

"I know how it feels Charlie... but hey, I'm here and I'm not leaving, the man upstairs can't handle me! He's not built enough defence yet!" Zoe grinned cockily, Charlotte sniggered. "And your mum will never leave you Charlotte, cos she's always in here." Zoe touched the place on Charlotte's chest where her heart was. "Although, your mum is going through a hard time... so I want you to do something for her."

"Anything." Charlotte answered.

"Look after her." Zoe simply said.

"Thanks for this Zoe, can we keep it between ourselves?" Charlotte asked nervously.

"Keep what?" Zoe grinned. Charlotte hugged her step-aunt once more. Zoe held her tightly, rocking her slightly. She jumped as Charlotte's hand touched one of her cuts.

"Sorry." Charlotte mumbled.

"You will be." Zoe mumbled back, she pulled away, "Now, go get me a drink!"

"Where's the please?" Charlotte asked teasingly.

"In my vocabulary." Zoe winked. Charlotte laughed before walking off.

**A/N – ok, i didn't even plan a heart to heart between zoe and charlotte, it just kinda came out lol!**


	28. Touched Thoughts

Alice walked out to see Vanessa speeding away in her overly expensive car. She sighed, bit irresponsible she thought as she noticed Georgia and Petal in the back. She looked around for Danny, he didn't seem to be about. She sighed and began to walk down to the animal hospital.

"I'm sure I told you to stay in the bedroom." Danny murmured coming up behind her. She turned round, mouth agape. Completely confused at how he'd got into the house? Then again she had been stood round the back monging before she made a move.

"I got bored, can you blame me? Plus I saw Vanessa having a do at you." Alice explained.

"Don't worry about Vanessa, there's only two people to be mentioned." Danny smiled taking her hand and pulling her to the house.

"Who?" Alice asked stopping at the top of the stairs.

"Me and you." Danny smiled taking both her hands and gently running his thumbs over her knuckles.

"But..." Alice began.

"The house is ours." Danny grinned, "Everyone's gone out!"

"Really?" Alice smiled, her blue eyes soft. Danny nodded. Alice's smile grew as she closed her eyes and gently brushed his lips with her own. As they pulled away, both beamed at the other before walking off hand in hand into the kitchen.

(x)

"You wanna stay here?" Zoe asked as Matt returned announcing Dupe was going. She'd got the impression Charlotte wasn't in the mood for Fatani's.

"Don't you and Matt like have stuff to..." Charlotte stopped.

"I'm just out of hospital!" Zoe grinned with a wink. "No, honestly. If you wanna stay, stay."

"Thanks Zoe." Charlotte smiled, Matt nodded and waved Dupe off before walking back into the front room. He handed Zoe her crutches.

"Half an hour later." Zoe mumbled jokingly.

"Yeh yeh." Matt smiled, Zoe smiled back hitting him with her crutch lightly. Both their eyes caught before Matt walked off to the kitchen, it seemed unspoken, the decision had been made that he was to cook dinner.

"Love is in the air." Charlotte sang under her breath. Zoe laughed and elbowed her with a chuckle.

"Anyway, what's this I hear about a certain boy named Joe?" Zoe winked.

"What?" Charlotte's face dropped comically as her voice reached an octave so high Zoe was concerned for her windows!

(x)

"You did all this... for me?" Alice asked, voice choked with emotion as she took in the appearance of the house. He'd led her to the back first of all, the place they'd got back together, where he'd set up a small secluded table. Candles sat upon it, it was beautiful.

"You deserve treating." Danny smiled. He led her forward and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you." Alice smiled, looking at him. He grinned before leaning down to kiss her. Then with an exclusive smile he hurried off to fetch the meal he'd cooked himself, well he'd prepared it earlier then Nomsa had put it in the oven for him. He'd also brought some wine with him.

(x)

Zoe was in the kitchen, she'd left Charlotte momentarily to go see how Matt was doing. Charlotte had fussed over her, telling her not to rush, but Zoe being Zoe had just gave her that sarcastic look that she had perfected so well and carried on regardless. Charlotte had sighed then of course, realising trying to tell Zoe anything could be incredibly hard. Zoe's words were still playing on Charlotte's mind – mostly the stuff about herself and telling her mum how much she loved her. Now Charlotte had been forced to think about it, she realised she never really showed how much she adored and cherished her mum. Nobody in this world meant more to Charlotte than Alice did, and she would quite honestly do anything for her mum. Take any amount of suffering, torture or pain for her. Death even. Her mind drifted to Danny, her dad. She didn't care he wasn't biologically her father, her father was obviously a good for nothing... she stopped, it wasn't about him, it was about Danny. She smiled as she remembered how touched he had been when she had first called him dad. He was her dad though, in every sense of the word, and she loved him just as much, maybe even more than if they were related by blood. Danny had done so much for herself but mostly, he'd saved her mother and made her happy, and for that Charlotte vowed she would be eternally grateful to him. Charlotte realised Zoe was right and she felt like she had taken her parents for granted in some respects. It was strange to think about this sort of thing, to have it brought to her mind. After all, it wasn't something that ran through her mind regularly, and what does a hug matter in the everyday running of life? Yes they were nice, but no one ever thought about it if they didn't hug their mum or dad, or didn't tell the people you loved how much you loved them.

Zoe had battled her way to the kitchen door, but she'd stopped there. She leant against the wooden frame of the door, watching silently as Matt made his way carefree around the kitchen. He was currently messing about with something in a pan, potatoes she gathered. She sighed, he was so perfect. She wondered sometimes how she'd been so lucky. She then remembered what she'd once been told by Alice. Never question it, just be grateful you've got it. She smiled, that had stuck in her mind ever since, and it had come from a heart to heart they'd had when Danny had been away one night. They'd been discussing how lucky they felt and how they questioned it. Zoe couldn't stop the questioning, then Alice had told her that it had taken her until three years later to even start to stop the questions. Zoe had laughed but then Alice had hit her with that one quote, and it had never left her brain. Zoe sighed and made her way forward, Matt turned round and tilted his head at her before turning back to his pans. Zoe simply stood behind him, her arms wrapped around him, leaning on him, watching him.

(x)

Danny and Alice had finished their meal, but Danny wasn't done. He didn't know what Alice would want to do, but he'd had an idea. It could go in any direction and wasn't suggestive. He slowly led her to the bathroom. She frowned at him but he just gave her one of his grins he reserved for her and her alone. As they walked through the door. Alice began to cry softly at the sight in front of her. She was touched deeply as she looked at what Danny had created in what must have been no time. The bath was filled with steaming water and petals floated on them. Blue and green. She smiled at that gesture. A few candles were dotted around but not too close to the bath, they were red. She smiled. Danny always had been clumsy, no wonder he had them in safe places.

"I love you." She whispered, turning round to look him directly in the eyes.

"I love you too... enjoy." He murmured, caressing her cheek with the softest touch.

Alice began to fumble with his shirt. He looked down at her as she did so.

"Share it with me." She said, a plea in her voice.

Danny said nothing, but simply nodded, a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes.


	29. Resolution

"It's been three hours Matt."

Matt rolled his eyes as Zoe gave him a stern look. They were currently arguing about whether they should make their way to Leopards Den or not. Zoe was overly eager to see everyone and to most likely shoot Vanessa and was now bored of waiting. Matt was protesting he did not want to walk in on Danny and Alice but as usual Zoe was arguing back saying that she knew best. Charlotte watched them with amusement. They were quite cute in their own way, arguing yet still so obviously in love it was untrue.

"Fine." Matt sighed eventually throwing his hands in the air as a gesture of surrender.

Zoe grinned at him, he shook his head and walked off. Charlotte looked at Zoe with amusement too which Zoe simply winked.

(x)

"Thanks for all of this Danny." Alice told him as he pulled her closer to him. They were sat upon the sofa, curled up together. The bath they'd shared had been long, luxurious and romance had been plentiful. They were now enjoying their final moments of time alone.

"You're welcome, you deserve it." Danny told her. He was pleased that she had enjoyed what he'd done for her, and he could tell it had helped. She was a lot more relaxed and in general seemed slightly happier. He pondered on whether to tell her that she was going regardless of Vanessa to the funeral of her brother which was to be held in four days time, and he wondered if she should just tell her what he did. He sighed, maybe not.

Alice pulled herself closer to him, inhaling his scent. Allowing herself to melt into his aura as he wrapped his arms further around her. She smiled with content as she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she relaxed completely. They were sat in a companionable silence, no words were necessary.

(x)

Zoe and Charlotte were sat in the passenger seats of the Jeep as Matt drove leisurely down the old tracks that led to Leopards Den. He'd purposely took the long way round just to prove his point. Zoe had of course told him he was stupid in a light hearted manner, and he'd called her an idiot in the same teasing tone, which had led to banter. Charlotte was sat between them... just the best position to be in... NOT!

Charlotte watched the bush pass in a blur of yellows and greens. She saw a mass of grey momentarily... elephants. She smiled, she loved the bush. Sometimes she'd hate it. I mean, it's not exactly normal to live out here, or to have a cheetah as your pet... but it was her home, and she loved it. She rolled her eyes to herself, how could one small talk get her thinking so much? She smiled to herself dumbly.

Her world was brought firing back though as Zoe's voice pierced the air as Matt drove.

"Matt, stop the car now." Zoe ordered him, he did so in confusion. It was then he noticed Vanessa sat on a tree stump, Georgia and Petal not far away from her playing. Her car was hidden in the bushes.

Zoe grabbed her crutches and began walking over. Charlotte went to go distract the twins as Matt stood helplessly. He wasn't even going to attempt to stop Zoe from doing what she wanted to do.

"Vanessa." Zoe said, her voice betraying no emotion as she came up to her. She was moving steadily on her crutches.

"What do you want?" Vanessa sighed, never turning to face her as she tried to hide her emotional appearance.

"I want to know what you think you are playing at? Yes you've lost your husband but we've lost our brother. None of it was Alice's fault Vanessa, why are you making her pay for it. If you want to make anyone pay for it, make me pay for it. But don't take this out on Alice." Zoe told her, her blue eyes slightly darker.

"I want it to be family." Vanessa mumbled.

"But we are his family. Alice is his sister! Full sister!" Zoe emphasised the word sister. "Look... put yourself in her shoes, how would you feel?"

"That's irrelevant."

"Just do it. You'd feel pretty crap and betrayed. I know what Danny did, and yes I suppose it was a bit sly but at the end of the day she's his wife and he's going to protect her and do what he can to get her to that funeral. He's the one who knows how she's really coping and if Danny, the man who wouldn't hurt a fly or if he did would probably hold a funeral for it, has resorted to those measures, then that tells me all I need to know."

"He shouldn't have done what he did." Vanessa argued weakly.

"He's doing what he has to do. But Vanessa, why don't you just make this funeral, how a funeral should be. A celebration of Rowan's life, where all his friends and family come to celebrate the man that he was. Just cut yourself some slack Vanessa. You're only making this harder on yourself."

Vanessa looked at her for a moment. Their eyes met. Zoe had a stern look on her face. Her eyes showed she was annoyed but using a different technique to approach Vanessa. Vanessa sighed, Zoe was right.

"Fine. I'll do it." Vanessa mumbled.

Zoe nodded, patting her shoulder. Before walking back to Matt calling Charlotte to hurry up.

**A/N – Woo super Zoe to the rescue! This stories nearly done :'(**


	30. Peace made

Danny and Alice groaned slightly as they heard the door open. They'd been enjoying the time alone, but alas, as always it had come to an end. Alice who had been led between Danny's legs, his arms tightly around her just below his chest, her back to his chest, sat up and stretched. Danny too moved to sit up, also stretching with a yawn.

"Falling asleep." Alice said, there was a hint of sleepiness to her voice as she rubbed her eyes.

"Was enjoying that." Danny murmured, he opened his arm for her and she fell into his chest. Both had ended up in a lazy mood.

Both looked up as the door opened wide. Zoe was stood on the other side of the door, leaning on her crutches.

"Dadaaa!" Zoe beamed, just about managing to gesture her arrival. Alice stared at her in shock for a moment as did Danny before both stood up and rushed to her. Alice immediately had her in a tight hug. Zoe laughed and hugged Alice back.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked pulling away as Danny leant down and gave Zoe a quick hug.

"Well, I kinda got out." Zoe beamed, "Out-patient for the win."

"It's great to have you back." Alice smiled softly. "Where's Matt?"

"Doing your work." Zoe smiled. Danny laughed and announced he was gonna go lend him a hand. He kissed Alice before walking off. Both grinned stupidly at one another, their eyes bright, which of course brought a huge smirk to Zoe's face. "Oh you are too cute!"

"Shut up." Alice laughed punching her lightly in the arm.

"Hey, you experienced my slap now." Zoe winked, "And I have crutches." Zoe waved one for a effect.

"You're gonna be expert on them." Alice laughed.

"Oh yeh!" Zoe beamed, she and Alice began to walk to the kitchen, when Alice saw Charlotte.

"Charlie? I thought..."

"I gotta go pee." Zoe said quickly, she gave Charlie a quick smile before ambling off remarkably fast for someone on crutches to the toilet.

"I didn't want to. I stayed with Zoe, chatted and dined with her and Matt." Charlotte smiled. Alice nodded happily.

"Well as long as you had a good time." Alice said patting her shoulder. She turned to walk away.

"Mum!" Charlie's voice broke the air. Alice turned round as Charlotte ran up to her.

"What is it Charlotte? Everything ok?" Alice asked with concern. Charlotte looked into her mum's blue eyes, the blue eyes she wished like hell she had inherited! Not her stupid green ones! She then remembered what she was going to say. "I love you."

Charlotte walked forward and wrapped her arms around Alice. Alice touched, slowly wrapped her arms back around her daughter. Both stood, holding one another for some time.

"I love you too." Alice replied finally. It was obvious from her tone that she was touched.

"I feel like I never tell you mum, how much you mean to me." Charlotte said, finally pulling away. "And I just wanted you to know."

Alice was lost for words. She pulled Charlotte back into her embrace once more. Charlotte smiled, she loved her mum's hugs. So open, yet so exclusive. So warm and loving. Tight but not too tight, they were perfect. She closed her eyes remembering how a hug from her mum used to make everything better.

Zoe was stood leaning against the doorframe watching them from a secluded spot. She smiled to herself, as a tear came to her eye. Zoe thought of one word as she watched them. Beautiful.

(x)

Danny was talking with Matt about Zoe's earlier talk with Vanessa. They'd managed to set up a temporary animal hospital but it was not the easiest place to keep on top of!

"Really?" Danny asked as he scrubbed the operating desk.

"Yup." Matt replied. "Zoe like, kicked ass!"

"She usually does." Danny chuckled, "I'm glad she's seen sense. It was unfair on Alice."

"Unfair on us all." Matt countered as he placed some water into a pen.

"I just hope she sticks to her word." Danny murmured as he moved towards the office.

(x)

"I'm off to see Dad." Charlotte smiled. Alice nodded and mumbled a quick bye, before turning round, sitting down at the kitchen table. At that moment Zoe walked in, sitting down beside her.

"What's up with you?" Zoe asked, playing innocent.

"What?" Alice asked, only just registering Zoe had spoke, never mind what she had said.

"I said what's up?" Zoe repeated, she knew full well of course.

"Oh, nothing. Charlotte just... told me she loves me and hugged me." Alice mumbled. "It was..."

"I get it." Zoe said softly. She smiled.

(x)

_(Later on)_

The whole family was sat outside of Leopards Den. They'd eaten not long ago and now conversation was lively. Zoe of course was back in her old ways. Sarcastic comments, wit, jokes. It almost felt like old times.

Vanessa saw them all together, she saw her two daughters playing with Lyndon and Sam. She sighed, she had to do this now before she bottled out. She walked forward, determination set on her features. Her pace slowed slightly as nerves hit her. She was looking down when she approached the family. Dupe gave her a malovent look as Caroline and Nomsa gave her a look of disappointment. Alice hadn't even noticed her as she was so wrapped up in a game of rock, paper, scissors with Danny and everyone else had either disregarded her or grunted.

"Hello Vanessa." Zoe smiled welcoming her to the table. Of course she knew a lot more than people thought she did.

"Haven't you heard?" Dupe asked incredulous.

"I have ears." Zoe replied dryly. "And so do you. ALL OF YOU." She shouted the last part of her sentence so that everyone turned from what they were doing. All except Danny and Alice. "OI!" Zoe shouted. Danny and Alice grumbled before turning to the table. Both stared at Vanessa.

"I just want to say..." Vanessa began.

"Scuse me."

Everyone looked down including Vanessa. Lyndon was stood there, hands on his hips, an angry expression on his face.

"Lyndon?" Vanessa squeaked. Everyone had their eyes on him. Sam and the twins had stopped playing. Even Danny and Alice were stunned.

"You upset my mummy." He told her. "I don't like." He then glared even deeper into her eyes. "Sort it."

Everyone was speechless as he wandered back to his friends. Everyone had lost their voices.

"I wanted to say." Vanessa finally began. "Sorry for what I've done and well, I want you to come the funeral."

"That's a wise choice." Zoe smiled. "Now, I'd make peace with Lyndon."

"He's a little boy!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"He's more than that." Zoe told her. "Much more and he's likely to be plotting like some sort of punishment for you. Gets it from Alice."

Alice chuckled, she had nowhere to argue. By the age of two and half she'd made Rowan pay for annoying her by putting tomato sauce, mud and worms in his wellies.

"So come on who had something to do with this?" Alice asked a smile on her face. She turned to Danny, "You weren't really planning that big romantic thing were you?"

"Well I was, but it was part of a bigger plan." He admitted.

"You did that for me?" Alice asked. God, why was everyone trying to make her cry?

"Well... I didn't do it alone. Dupe, Liv, Thabo all helped and... I think the person who we also owe thanks to is Zoe. As well as Matt and Charlotte. Everyone played a part."

"His plan though." Dupe added, Danny smiled at the family.

"Danny." Alice said looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"Can you go buy me twenty boxes of Kleenex please? I think I'm gonna need them." She laughed as she wiped her eyes.


	31. The day

_The day of Rowan's funeral_

Danny looked across to Alice from the other side of the room as he fastened his cufflinks. He sighed as he saw her perched on the end of bed just staring the floor. He put it tie down on the bed before climbing over it to reach her. He was beside her in a moment and wrapped his arms around her. Alice let out a heavy breath before sliding her arms around him, holding him tightly. She turned into his chest slightly, closing her eyes tightly shut. Danny murmured sweet nothings into her ear, kissing her every now then softly in her hair.

"Where's your tie?" She eventually mumbled not moving from his embrace.

"On the bed." Danny murmured back, "You ready?"

Alice nodded as she slid their arms away from one another. Alice felt lost for a few moments, she wanted to rush back into his arms but she couldn't. Danny had the same internal battle as he placed his tie on. Both stood up together, Alice turning to face Danny.

"Alice... I know today is going to be... well." Danny paused. "Hard for you. But I'm here, ok? Just remember that. I'm with you every step of the way!"

Alice nodded as she straightened out his tie. He rolled his eyes and stopped her fiddling by kissing her gently before taking her hand and leading her out. Dupe, Caroline, Nomsa, Evan, Olivia and Thabo were already at the kitchen table. All dressed in the same morbid colour that was black. They all gave Alice a look of sympathy before turning back to their hushed conversations.

(X)

"Matt." Zoe gave him a look as he searched everywhere for the Jeep keys.

"It's not my fault!" Matt argued.

"Well it sure as hell isn't mine." She said dryly, bitterness in her tone as she looked at her crutches.

"Got them!" Matt smiled jingling them. Zoe smiled at him and stood up. He was by her side in an instant. He looked at her as they walked out slowly.

"You sure you are ok to do this?" Matt pestered.

"I'm fine."

Matt sighed before nodding, he wasn't going to argue with her, not today. He knew the truth. Of course was finding hard. Who wouldn't?

(x)

Zoe and Matt soon arrived to the miserable atmosphere that was hanging around Leopards Den. She was getting a lot swifter on her crutches and was out of the Jeep before Matt could even get round to the other side. He shook his head at her before walking slowly beside her. As they ascended the stairs, Zoe saw Vanessa stood on the veranda.

"Go inside." Zoe said softly, Matt nodded squeezing her hand before walking inside. Zoe timidly made her way over, she came to rest on the table that was situated near Vanessa. "You ok? Well..."

"It's hard... I mean, at least he's gonna be in the bush, on Mara land. I'm grateful to Peter for that." Vanessa smiled. It was true. Peter had agreed almost straight away for Rowan to be buried in the place he loved most. Peter, though no one had seen much of him, was a changed man.

"I understand. But hey, you're not alone remember. We're all here." Zoe smiled, she was about to hobble off when Vanessa called her name. Zoe turned round.

"Will you... I know this is something you might not want to do but... how would you feel... about... singing? If you're up to it." Vanessa asked.

"What song?" Zoe asked.

"Faith Hill...there you'll be?" Vanessa questioned.

"Sorted." Zoe smiled, "Though I can't promise I'll finish it."

"Thank you." Vanessa smiled, Zoe nodded softly before walking inside to Leopards Den. She saw Lyndon and Sam sat at the table in their small black suits. Georgia and Petal were in two beautiful floral dresses. Danny was stood beside Alice, looking smart in his suit. Dupe too, dressed in black as he stood beside Caroline.

"You ok Zoe?" Charlotte asked, she was stood next to Olivia. Charlotte was wearing a red and black dress, Olivia a blue and black dress.

"Yeh..." Zoe nodded, Matt walked over to her and put his arm over her shoulder.

"What you doing?" He murmured in her ear.

"Singing." Zoe replied quietly.

"What?" He squeaked. Everyone turned to face them.

"Matt." Zoe said giving him a look that told him a number of words!

"Sorry." He mumbled, "Over protective?"

"You got it in one." She laughed. She looked across to Alice, she seemed quiet. Danny had his arm around her back, she was leant into him. She smiled at her step sister softly. Alice smiled back, though it was obviously forced.

"Right time to go." Danny murmured. "Come on."

The family began to file out slowly, Danny, Alice, Zoe and Matt were all still stood in the kitchen.

"Go ahead." Zoe smiled at Matt, "Sam will be causing mayhem!"

Danny looked down at Alice, he questioned her with his eyes, Alice nodded, he kissed her gently.

"I'll wait til you're in." Danny murmured walking out with Matt.

Zoe looked at Alice from where she was stood. Alice's eyes caught hers. Both sighed.

"This is gonna be hard." Alice murmured as Zoe made her way over to her.

"I know." Zoe replied quietly. "I dunno if I'll be able to sing."

"He'd like that though, you trying..." Alice said softly.

Zoe nodded, Alice was looking down.

"There's so much..." Alice began, Zoe looked up and saw Alice's face screw up slightly as emotion hit her. Zoe bit her lips and sniffed slightly, suddenly both were locked in one another's embrace.

"We can do this." Zoe mumbled, "Come on. Collins spirit!"

Alice nodded as both walked out, they squeezed one another's hands before heading to their separate Jeeps. This was not going to be easy.

**A/N – bit of a filler.**


	32. Final goodbye

"Rowan was a loving man. A man who blossomed on this very land..."

The priest's voice was droning on and on but everyone was too busy wrapped up in their memories of him. Danny had his hand on Alice's back as she wept, dabbing her eyes every now and then with a tissue. Zoe was too trying to hold back the tears as Matt held her softly. Vanessa however, at the front, was allowing her emotional river to flood as her tears fell. The children were stood with Liv, Thabo, Evan and Charlotte, saved from seeing their parents cry. Peter was stood at the back with some of the Mara rangers, they'd all respected Rowan as a boss and all wanted to pay their final respects.

The vicar announced it was time for Zoe to sing. Matt kissed her cheek softly handing her a bottle of water. She drank some, taking it with her as she made her way slowly to the front.

"This." Zoe said, making sure her voice was loud and clear. "Is the song, Rowan's wife, Vanessa wanted me to sing, and it is with great pleasure and pride I do so. Rowan was a pain, I won't pretend he wasn't, but he was a fantastic man and I'm proud that he was my step brother."

Zoe nodded and composed herself, everyone was watching. Alice was amazed, she couldn't speak never mind sing yet there Zoe was. Alice slid her arms around Danny holding him tightly for comfort as the music began.

"When I think back on these times, and the dreams we left behind, I'll be glad because I was blessed to have to get you in my life." Zoe began to sing. Everyone was silent, everyone was beginning to feel the emotion. Zoe had closed her eyes.

Peter stood in shock at Zoe's voice. He had not expected it. But what had made it stand it even further had been the pure emotion she was throwing into it. He wiped at his eyes, he hadn't known Rowan that well but the song was enough. He looked around and saw his workforce too in tears.

Zoe had opened her eyes again as she hit the strongest part of the vocals. Her eyes were now moist with the tears that were gathering. Danny had his arm wrapped tightly round Alice as she cried softly into his chest.

Vanessa's floodgates had opened as Zoe sang the heartfelt lyrics... _I'll keep a part of you with me, and everywhere I am, there you'll be. Because I always so in you my light, my strength. And I want to thank you now for all the ways you were right there for me, right there for me._

Zoe quickly wiped her eyes during another break.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life._

As Zoe sang the final words, everyone was in tears. Zoe herself, had given up and after one nod to everyone had raced along on her crutches to Matt where he grabbed her in a tight hug.

The vicar began to speak once more, this was the bit everyone had been dreading, the part where Rowan was lowered into the ground. Everyone moved forward to stand around his grave. Vanessa was biting her lip as she looked at the wooden box that held his body.

Danny rested his cheek in Alice's hair, as they both clung to one another. Peter was watching the younger children as Thabo and Liv, Charlotte and Evan all stood together. Zoe and Matt were huddled together as were Caroline and Dupe. Everyone found it hard.

As they lowered the coffin, the scream Vanessa emitted tore through the air. Alice had turned fully into Danny's chest, he held her tightly soothing her softly. Evan had tried to help Vanessa but she ignored him, Danny nodded at him softly averting his eyes to Charlotte who was crying, Evan put his arm around his step sister.

Soon the small white box was being handed round, everyone was throwing a handful of its contents onto his coffin.

"Save us a pew at the bar." Zoe said softly.

"Rest in Peace." Matt murmured.

"Sleep tight Rowan." Alice whispered as she threw her handful down.

Vanessa was the final to receive it. She took a handful before speaking slowly.

"I love you Rowan, forever and always." She sniffed before throwing her hand's contents. The vicar said his final words before everyone filed away. Vanessa remained stood at his grave. She sat down on the grass and began to talk softly to him, saying her final goodbyes.

Danny stopped Alice as they walked behind everyone slowly.

"You ok?" He asked gently, wiping away a couple of tears with his thumb.

She nodded and rubbed his arms tenderly.

"Thank you Danny." Alice smiled softly, "I couldn't have done it without you."

Danny said nothing, words were not needed. He just leant down and wrapped his arms around her, savouring the feel of her arms wrapping around him. Her face was buried in his shoulder as he held her tightly. He gently ran his hand over her back, caressing it gently. She melted into him, taking strength from him, taking comfort in his embrace.

Matt helped Zoe into the Jeep, he stood on the ground as she sat in the passenger seat.

"You were awesome. I'm so proud of you." He smiled softly.

"Thanks Matt." Zoe replied.

"I'm here for you ok?" Matt told her. "You need me, I'm here."

"I know, thank you." Zoe murmured as they hugged. For once, Zoe had height on Matt. "Could get used to this."

"Hmm, so could I." He grinned looking up, she realised where his head was and laughed. He could cheer her up in any situation.

(X)

Soon everyone was inside around tables. They'd eaten a full meal, five star of course in true Rowan style, and were now remembering and celebrating Rowan's life. Danny raised his glass.

"He may be gone, but he will never be forgotten. To Rowan!" Danny called.

Everyone repeated him and took a sip from their glass in honour of Rowan Collins, the only man Anders DuPlessis never did understand.


	33. Leaving

_(Two days later)_

Vanessa looked at the room she'd inhabited for the last few weeks. It was now practically empty, well it looked it anyway. All her essentials, make up, clothes were all packed away into a number of neat, designer suitcases. She noticed the children's suitcases sitting near hers. They were small and sweet, printed with various characters that Vanessa at this present moment could not really be bothered to name. She took one deep breath. Today was the day she left this place, this area. She vowed she would never live here again. Her life and future now was in Zimbabwe, her native city.

Alice was walking through the halls past Vanessa's room as the more elegant of the two women exited her own room. Alice gave her a small smile and a slight greeting as she continued walking in the direction of the animal hospital.

"Alice." Vanessa called her, causing her to stop, turn round and return to where Vanessa was stood.

"Yeh?" Alice asked casually.

"I um... I'm leaving. Today." Vanessa told her.

"Oh... what time? Where?" Alice questioned looking down momentarily before raising her eyes to meet Vanessa's.

"Early afternoon, Zimbabwe." Vanessa replied shortly.

"I'll miss you Vanessa, we all will." Alice told her softly, "I'll tell everyone for you as soon as I've done down the animal hospital. Danny's done most of it, so I shouldn't be long."

"Thanks." Vanessa smiled, before shocking Alice by hugging her tightly. Alice simply gave her small smile before rushing off down to the animal hospital.

(x)

Charlotte was helping Danny put the straw down in the pens. Together, they'd managed to clean them all, feed the animals and water them. Charlotte glanced at Danny, before biting her lip. She noticed his back was too. Slowly she crept up behind him, and as he bent down to grab some more straw to shake out, she stuffed some of the itchy irritating straw down his shirt.

"AH!" Danny shouted, jumping up as Charlotte leant against the opposite side of the pen in hysterics. Danny turned round and laughed too, her mother had a habit of doing that too! Seemed he couldn't trust either of them! "STRAW WAR!" He shouted before they both threw it at one another. They were laughing when Alice walked in. She leant on the doorframe for a minute, staring softly. Melting as she watched her daughter and husband having fun, bonding. She sighed before walking forward.

"Hey mum." Charlotte grinned.

"Hi love." Danny smiled, looking up at her from Charlotte's headlock.

"Hey." Alice said a humour evident in her tone. "Straw war?"

"Yeh! She started it." Danny announced pouting.

"I simply tripped." Charlotte argued.

"You're mother's excuse." Danny muttered. Charlotte turned to him in shock. Her mum and Danny actually had straw wars?

"I taught her well." Alice beamed. "I am proud of you Charlie!"

"Thank you mum! Care to join me?" Charlie grinned.

"Hmm..." Alice picked up some straw and placed it on Danny's head. He scowled moodily as Alice pulled out her phone.

"NO!" Danny shouted but it was too late as Alice laughed at the picture.

"Oh, facebook." Alice teased. "Anyway, is everything done cos um... Vanessa's leaving early this afternoon, so we need to wave her off."

"Where to?" Danny asked standing up as he and Charlotte shook themselves down. Charlotte was grumbling as she picked the straw out of her hair.

"Zimbabwe." Alice replied.

Danny nodded. "We should go up."

Alice agreed with him before shouting for Charlotte. The three of them slowly made their way up to say farewell to Vanessa.

(x)

Matt and Zoe had just arrived at Leopards Den. Sam ran straight to Lyndon and both began to chat excitedly about what they'd done that morning at school. Zoe smiled at them before carrying on. She was now an expert with her crutches and could get around anywhere.

"Yo Liv!" Zoe beamed as she sat down on the sofa.

"Thabo." Matt smiled as she sat down beside Zoe.

"Hey." Liv and Thabo mumbled together.

They were soon chatting away when Danny and Alice walked in. Everyone stopped talking as they noticed that the pair wore their 'announcement' faces. Dupe and Caroline, Evan, Nomsa and the children walked in behind them, taking seats around the living room.

"Everyone, Vanessa is leaving today with the girls. She's going to Zimbabwe and she's leaving in the early afternoon." Alice announced.

"So, if we could all be there to wave her off?" Danny added.

Everyone agreed before walking out of the room, Sam went off with Zoe and Matt. Leaving Lyndon alone with his parents. As they sat down he wandered over to them. Danny lifted him up, to sit between him and Alice.

"Why's Auntie Vanessa going?" Lyndon asked them, looking innocently between them.

"Because she doesn't live around here anymore." Alice replied.

"So she's got a new house?" Lyndon replied.

"Yeh, that's it." Danny smiled.

"Is it near?" Lyndon pestered.

"Not really, but I'm sure we can go visit her sometimes during the holidays?" Alice said softly. Lyndon nodded in understanding.

"Will you help me make her a card?" Lyndon asked shyly looking between them.

Danny and Alice looked to one another, catching each other's eyes and smiling.

"Of course we can." Danny replied as he and Lyndon lowered themselves to the floor. Alice patted Danny's shoulder as she grabbed Lyndon's arts and crafts box and a LOT of old newspapers. She too lowered herself to the floor, she and Danny quickly setting up for Lyndon.

"Pink! Cos they are all girls." Lyndon smiled looking at the card Alice was holding out to him. She laughed and shot a look at Danny as she handed it to him.

"Your son is better at you than knowing what girls want." Alice whispered, "How's that feel?"

"Very good, I'm proud of him, good lad. Though, like father like son." Danny winked in an equally low tone. Alice laughed, kissing him quickly and softly on the lips. Both were broke from their moment though as Lyndon turned to them. Hands on his hips, a look of pure disgust upon his face.

"Mummy – that's yucky, why would you want daddy's germs?" Lyndon exclaimed in pure confusion as his parents chuckled at their sons innocence.


	34. Closer than ever

**A/N – I was gonna write the whole Vanessa leaving chapter, but it seemed pointless as it wouldn't fill a chapter, so I'm gonna skip to what would be about 4 months on. This is the last chapter :'(**

It had been four months since the terrible accident that had occurred at Leopards Den, four months since the storm that had reminded everyone that many of their wounds were still there and four months since Zoe had been seriously injured and Rowan had passed away. Life had of course carried on for everyone at Leopards Den, and now the old atmosphere was back. It had taken a while, of course it had but in the end it had brought the whole family closer together. Zoe and Alice were also a lot closer and more appreciative of both one another and their family.

Today was a special day, a very special day for Danny and Alice. It was their wedding anniversary and both had a full day planned. Matt and Zoe were taking over the animal hospital for the day as a favour to the pair. Although Zoe was still on her crutches she insisted that she was not an invalid and could do some of the work. Danny had a full day planned for Alice, a full day Alice was bound to love, well he hoped so anyway!

Danny looked down at Alice and smiled, she had her arm lazily over his body, her legs were entwined with his. He sighed and was about to untangle himself when Alice suddenly tightened her grip.

"Don't you dare." She mumbled sleepily pulling herself closer to him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy anniversary." He whispered in her ear.

"Happy anniversary Mr Trevanion." Alice replied, her voice still laced with sleep. Somehow she managed to find his lips without even opening her eyes. Both kissed deeply before pulling away, Alice found her original place, her head resting on his chest. Danny smiled stupidly to himself before settling back down himself. It was decided. They were having a lie in!

(x)

"Man! I feel like a woman!" Zoe sang jokingly as Matt walked past.

"God, you are so annoying! I feel for David having to put up with you for these past couple of years." Matt laughed. "How's he doing anyway?"

"David?" Zoe repeated his name before continuing. "Yeh he's doing good. Peter rang him up yesterday and asked him back and so David has agreed to go back to Mara as head vet."

"That's good." Matt replied, "Peter's changed since the storm hasn't he?"

"Yeh, suppose he has." Zoe agreed leaning back in the chair she was sat in.

Matt was right, Peter had changed. The storm had scared the American hotshot and he'd certainly mellowed. His once harsh attitude had been replaced by a softer, much more relaxed one and slowly he'd become part of the community. Leopards Den had reconciled with Mara, and even Danny and Alice had made their peace with Peter. He'd sold his sports car and bought a luxury four by four. He didn't wear a full suit but a simple shirt and trousers, and he'd learnt what made him popular and what didn't. He'd changed.

"People do change after all." Matt murmured as he sat across from Zoe and looked at the small amount of paperwork Zoe had left to fill in.

(x)

"Finally up..." Evan remarked sarcastically as Danny and Alice strolled lazily into the kitchen, arms casually wrapped around one another.

"Happy Anniversary." Nomsa smiled at the pair.

"Thanks Nomsa." Alice said softly.

"There's cards and gifts on the table." Nomsa told them before walking off. Both Danny and Alice stared open mouthed at the table.

"Happy anniversary." Evan said softly as he stood up and handed them a card. He proceeded to hug the pair before walking off leaving them alone.

Alice sat down at the table as Danny leant on her chair, he leant forward and rubbed his hands upon her arms.

"Hungry?" Danny asked her quietly.

"I'm saving my appetite." Alice laughed referring to their party at Fatani's later, she didn't really know about what Danny was up to or what he had planned for the day. Danny smirked and turned away from her to make drinks. Today was going to be amazing.

(x)

"So Danny's taking Alice out for a meal?" Caroline questioned Dupe as she made the bed in the guest hut.

"Yep." Dupe replied leaning on the door frame.

"Does she not think it's weird they are apparently going Fatani's at five?" Caroline asked him.

"Nope." Dupe replied, "But we need to make sure she doesn't click." Dupe commented. "Trevanion didn't plan that part."

"Ok... expand."

"We all go in our rooms reckoning to get ready... then when they go, we'll be ok." Dupe smiled, proud of his logic which Danny had hastily agreed with when they'd discussed it last night.

"You told everyone else?" Caroline pestered with a sigh.

"Yeh." Dupe replied.

She nodded in agreement. Dupe kissed her on the cheek before rushing off.

(x)

"How about a drive before we get ready?" Danny asked Alice as she admired the bracelet he'd bought her, it had been just one of her many presents from him. She too had bought him a number of gifts.

"Sounds amazing." Alice beamed wrapping her arms around his neck before going upon her tip-toes to kiss him softly. Both smiled at one another as they pulled away before climbing into the rattly old Jeep.

"Foot on gas, key in ignition, can't stop now cos I'm on a mission!" Zoe sang jokingly as she hobbled past the Jeep.

"I am a woman on a mission." Alice continued.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!"

Danny let his head drop onto the steering wheel as Alice and Zoe began singing... god they weren't even drunk!

"We're going." He announced firmly but with humour in his tone. "Au revoir Zoe."

"Salut Danny et Alice!" Zoe smiled with a wave watching them drive off. She sighed before carrying on her journey. Alice was one very lucky lady... then again so was she!

(x)

Danny and Alice were stood upon the very ground they sealed their love forever. Spoke vows that gave one another they key to their own heart. The place where they'd slid the small bands of precious metal onto their fingers, a sign that they were together. Danny had her wrapped in his arms, as Alice's hands gripped him gently.

"We need to get back." Danny murmured kissing her hair gently.

"I know." Alice replied, turning around in his arms so she was facing him properly. She looked up into his endless green eyes, counting every shade of green within them. She sighed with contentment, a smile playing on her lips. Danny too was looking back down at her with a soft, loving expression. He was lost in her intricate beauty, her stunning blue eyes trapping him within her aura. He desired no escape, he desired no one else. The only thing he desired in that moment was the woman that was in his arms. Alice.

Danny slowly lowered his head towards hers as her arms leisurely wrapped around his neck. Both felt a spark of electricity as their lips crashed a strong current flowing through them as their kiss grew in intensity and passion.

Alice patted his upper arms as they pulled away, "We best go."

Danny pecked her quickly before both made their way back to Leopards Den.

(x)

"Do you reckon he's let it slip yet?" Zoe asked the family as they all stood around the kitchen table.

"Danny's not a good liar..." Evan commented.

"Lying is naughty." Sam piped up looking around at everyone as they chuckled. Lyndon rolled his eyes and gave Sam a 'you're stupid' look.

"It's a surprise for my mummy poopy." Lyndon replied raising his hands in a gesture that made it seem obvious.

"MUM!" Sam whined, "He called me poopy."

"Cos you are!" Lyndon replied.

"Are no..." Sam began but both the boys were soon cut off by Zoe.

"Boys!" She exclaimed. "Behave yourselves." She sighed, both grumbled an apology before sitting back down quietly. Zoe looked around the table and noticed Charlotte wasn't about. "I'll be back in a minute." Zoe told everyone, kissing Matt as she breezed past him. He smiled watching after her.

"Hey man, when you getting married?" Dupe asked him abruptly.

"As soon as I can get her down the aisle." Matt replied laughing, although a seriousness was evident in his sentence.

Zoe knocked on Charlotte's door before walking in. Charlotte smiled at her from her position on her bed. She'd sat up slightly as Zoe approached.

"Hey young one." Zoe smiled softly slowly setting herself down onto the bed. "You nervous?"

"A bit." Charlotte admitted, messing with her hands.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Charlie, but hey... you're gonna absolutely rock this! You're mum and dad are gonna be like two old biddies in an old episode of heartbeat, like erm... the one where the ginger one dies. That was sad." Zoe commented looking around, Charlotte laughed at her aunt.

"Thanks Zoe..." Charlotte smiled looking to Zoe. Zoe grinned at her and gave her a hug, a very tight hug too. "Choking." Charlotte teased.

"I'm your aunt, it's what aunt's do... oh as well as this." Zoe giggled as she kissed Charlotte's forehead about twenty times and began to play with her cheeks.

"Right get off." Charlotte exclaimed laughing pushing Zoe off her. Zoe too was laughing as she grabbed her crutches.

"Right, I'm off." Zoe grinned, "I'll see you when we've finally got rid of your mum and dad... urgh... so sickly." She hit Charlotte playfully with her crutch. "Zoom zoom."

"Save me." Charlotte muttered falling backwards onto her bed, Zoe chuckled before rushing off to get everyone into their positions.

(x)

"Zoe and Matt are still here..." Alice mumbled as Danny slowly let the Jeep steady to a halt.

"They'll just be finishing up, come on! We need to get ready!" Danny pestered ushering her inside eagerly. _Please god let them all be hidden in their rooms, _Danny thought as he led her through the house.

"It's quiet." Alice commented looking around.

"Yeh they all headed over there." Danny told her quickly, she nodded and shrugged before walking into their room. Danny followed her keeping the door wide open. She smiled at him and grabbed a few bits and bats before making her way to the bathroom. She stopped as she noticed he wasn't following her. She questioned him with her eyes.

Danny was suddenly in an impossible situation. On one hand he was absolutely dying to get in there with Alice. On the other hand, the WHOLE family was in. But if he didn't she'd surely suspect and...

"Danny, you look like you are having a world war internally?" Alice laughed. "Am I so repulsing?"

"No, you're absolutely stunningly beautiful. Breath taking." Danny said truthfully, she smiled, her cheeks slightly pink she walked up to him and kissed his cheek softly.

"Don't worry about it Danny, I know Matt and Zoe are here..." Alice smiled, she lowered her voice to a seductive whisper, moving closer to him so her hot breath sent tingles all around his neck. "But that better not count for later." She then walked off, her powerful legs taking each stride with confidence. Danny stood mouth wide open in awe of her.

"DANNY!" Zoe shouted stomping through the hallways of Leopards Den, she heard the shower running, B-I-N-G-O. She walked up to him and smiled. "All systems go?"

"Yep!" Danny beamed, "Listen Zoe, can you like, get everyone kind of like out of here, maybe down to the animal hospital or something very quietly?"

"Umm sure, May I ask why?" Zoe teased knowing full well the reason why, just enjoying making her brother in law feel uncomfortable.

"Umm..." Danny began.

"Don't worry. Get your ass in there and keep her very occupied." Zoe told him sternly. He smiled at her gratefully before walking in.

"Danny!"

Zoe managed to stop the snigger when she heard Alice's half shocked and half overly joyous exclamation. She sighed before dragging everyone out of their rooms.

"Animal hospital, quietly." Zoe whispered they all nodded and made their way down, all in shock at how well the plan was working!

(x)

Danny quickly wrapped a towel around his waist as he climbed out of the shower. Alice too began to get out but slipped, almost falling. Danny laughed as he caught her, gently helping her out of the shower. She smiled thankfully at him as she wrapped a towel around her. Danny grabbed another towel as they exited the bathroom, rubbing his hair gently with it before draping it over his shoulders.

"We are so incredibly late." Alice laughed looking at the clock as she grabbed the red dress she had decided to wear.

"Be fine." Danny said as he grabbed his grey suit. Alice smiled as he picked out a red tie, she'd trained him well. Soon they were talking generally as both rushed to get ready.

(x)

"I need a wee!" Lyndon whined.

"Me too." Sam added.

"Lads, you're gonna have to wait." Zoe sighed, "Can you not hold it for another ten minutes?"

"No." Lyndon replied.

Zoe groaned, she'd have to be very quick. She quickly picked them up before running up to Leopards Den, she stopped as she heard voices.

"Alice you look gorgeous." She heard Danny tell Alice.

"No Danny, you look gorgeous, I look stupid." Alice replied.

"No you do not!" Danny argued. "You look very very..." Zoe decided to close her eyes, X-rated comments were being said. She quickly took the boys round the back of the house.

Danny caught sight of Zoe as Alice walked through the kitchen towards the front door. He raised his arms in disbelief as Zoe signalled to Sam and Lyndon. He rolled his eyes and quickly ushered her into the bathroom before running off.

"Come on Alice, let's go." Danny said quickly. Alice frowned before nodding, he rushed her into the Jeep before setting off.

"Danny we aren't that late..." Alice sighed.

Danny carried on regardless before stopping when he was sure it was safe to. Slowly he took out a spare tie he'd brought with him. Alice groaned as he signalled for her to turn around.

"No." Alice said laughing as he titled his head. Alice sighed before turning round, allowing him to tie the tie that was to act as a blindfold around her eyes. "You're so annoying." Alice muttered as he drove off. She crossed her arms moodily as she heard his laughter rippling through the air.

(X)

"Coast is clear!" Zoe announced as all the family piled out of the animal hospital, clearly relieved. All of them ran off to get changed. Matt, Sam and Lyndon all stayed behind.

"Right, so we off?" Matt asked.

"Yeh, just grab Lyndon's stuff and then we'll head home." Zoe smiled softly, he nodded and took Lyndon and Sam to the Jeep to strap them in. As he finished Zoe returned with a small bag of stuff. "Let's go." She said jumping in the Jeep.

(x)

"I'll let you take that off now." Danny smiled as he drove into the centre of Jo'burg. As much as he'd be given the game away he also valued his life. He knew Alice would be likely to murder him if he drove through the city centre with her still blind folded.

"Finally. We've been going for ages!" Alice whined as she took it off. She did a double take as she took in the scenery around her. She turned to face him, a questioning look on her face.

"The party at Fatani's doesn't start until later this evening." Danny finally admitted. "And everyone was in by the way when we left, just in hiding... mainly down the animal hospital."

"What?" Alice exclaimed, her voice slightly higher pitched than usual.

"I didn't want our anniversary to be all about the party at Fatani's. I didn't want to just share it with the family, I wanted us to share it together too, if that makes sense." Danny sighed as he turned right down towards where most of the restaurants were.

"Yeh it makes sense. Thanks Danny." Alice said softly before coming to life again. "So where you taking me?"

"Well I do recall my lady does like the restaurant over the east side of town where they have the water feature inside?" Danny smiled.

"No way! But that costs a fortune!" Alice exclaimed.

Danny said nothing as he pulled into the car park. Alice was now on with nagging him about how he didn't need to, how much it was going to cost, how he was the best and she didn't deserve all this. He'd given up arguing with her and instead was just leading her through tenderly by the arm.

(X)

Charlotte, Evan and Liv were all sat around the bar at Fatani's chatting. Everyone had arrived to make the final preparations. Dupe however had seemed to have forgotten his role in the preparation and was 'testing the beer'.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned round slowly, mouths slowly dropping as the owner of the northern voice walked through.

"Rosie!" Olivia squealed as everyone ran towards her and Max. The young couple were soon both engulfed in tight hugs as the family greeted them.

Sam and Lyndon suddenly burst through the family to see what they were crowded around. Lyndon hugged his sister excitedly, his arms just reaching her waist. Zoe who was walking towards the crowd with Matt frowned, what was going on?

Rosie looked up from talking to Lyndon and Sam and spotted Zoe. She hadn't seen Zoe since... forever! Rosie quickly stepped out of the crowd towards her and Matt.

"Oh my god!" Zoe exclaimed laughing, "Rosie!" The two women fell into a tight embrace, "Why didn't you say you were coming?"

"I didn't know myself!" Rosie laughed as they pulled away.

"Your dad and Alice are gonna be so pleased to see you!" Zoe promised her, "They'll be here soon, you dad took Alice off to a posh restaurant... oh word of warning, they are in the most loved up mood ever. If you're within earshot I suggest some sort of sick bag."

Rosie laughed as both women turned to see where their better half's had ran off too. Both were at the bar, typical men!

"So, you and Matt all loved up?" Rosie asked Zoe as the two women began to walk away.

(x)

The intimate, romantic meal for two was over and Danny and Alice were en route to Fatani's to celebrate the anniversary of their marriage with their family and friends. Both had loved the meal and enjoyed the alone time they'd had together.

"Thanks for today Danny. It's been amazing." Alice said softly as he indicated towards Fatani's and drove into the car park.

"It certainly has." Danny smiled as he stopped the Jeep. He put his hand on her knee and both their eyes caught. "Thank you Alice."

"What for?" Alice laughed, "I've not done much!"

"You married me." Danny replied.

Alice's heart melted as he spoke those words. Slowly she made her way towards him and leant in to kiss him tenderly on the lips. The kiss soon escalated into a more passionate embrace.

Zoe and Rosie were walking out to one of the Jeeps. Rosie had typical lady pains and Zoe had some paracetamol in her jeep. Both had a look of disgust when they saw Danny and Alice making out rather passionately in the Jeep.

"Sure you don't want anything stronger than paracetamol?" Zoe asked dryly as she and Rosie ignored them making their way to the Jeep.

"Therapy?" Rosie suggested, Zoe laughed silently as she found the pills. She handed them to Rosie.

"Do we split them apart?" Zoe asked putting on an evil tone.

"Would be fun to see em jump apart, but it is there anniversary." Rosie began to drawl, Zoe gave her a look of disgust.

"What is happening to you dear girl? You are going far too soft!" Zoe laughed, "Toughen up old bean!" Rosie laughed at Zoe's humour. "Anyway, you are not telling me what they aren't doing, or have done."

"Urgh Zoe, please!" Rosie giggled, she stopped as she saw where her dad's hand was going. "DAD! ALICE! Stop that right now!"

Danny and Alice sprung apart staring in shock at Rosie. Alice had gone bright red much to Zoe's amusement and Danny was clearly embarrassed, however he didn't waste time being embarrassed and was soon out of the Jeep and in a tight embrace with his daughter. Alice who had finished sorting herself out had now also climbed out and hit Zoe lightly as she approached. Zoe grinned at her cheekily as Alice moved forward to hug Rosie.

"So, are you two going to stay here or are you going to be decent and actually join the party and save those activities for tonight?" Zoe asked looking at them. Danny and Alice nodded before grabbing one another's hands. Zoe and Rosie shared a look before walking ahead in front of them. As they all entered, everyone cheered as Danny and Alice made their way through.

"Happy anniversary!" They all chorused together. Danny kissed Alice on the cheek which gained an 'aww' from around the bar.

The night went on and Danny and Alice barely left one another's sides as they socialized happily and freely with their family. Zoe meanwhile was stood behind the small stage where the music was being played by a live band. She was giving Charlotte a pep talk giving her the confidence to perform the gesture she'd been planning for her parents for months.

"You ready?" Zoe asked her. Charlotte nodded, taking a deep breath. "You'll ace it! I promise you!"

Zoe nodded towards the lead singer who made his way off. Zoe ran on dragging Charlotte with her.

"Everyone." Zoe grabbed everyone's attention. "Oi, love birds." She directed kind heartedly at Danny and Alice who were still gazing into one another's eyes. "Thank you. Right, now I have your attention, I would like to introduce the magnificent Charlotte Collins-Trevanion who has been planning this for months. Give her some noise!" Zoe clapped towards Charlotte before taking her own position at the piano. Charlotte nodded her head nervously.

As Charlotte sang the song that she'd been preparing for months. Danny and Alice swayed in a gentle hug. Alice was in tears and Danny was also extremely emotional... life was perfect at the minute for all of them and the family had never been closer than they currently were.

**3,809 words but I'm done. This is ze end of this story I'm afraid, many thanks to all who have read and reviewed, I will have another story like this soon hehe :)**


End file.
